Protection of the Nightfury
by EmeraldNeko
Summary: There was a lot more to Hiccup than he let anyone see. Hated and abused by his father for his mother's death, ostracised by his village, Hiccup finds solstice in the arms, or rather wings, of a dragon. Not just any dragon, but a Nightfury, the rarest and strongest of all dragons and together they will change the world. Slash, child abuse, self harm!
1. Berk

**How to Train your Dragon**

**Warnings:**** Child abuse, neglect, slash, attempted rape (but no actual rape) bullying, alcohol abuse, possible drug abuse, self-harming, possible suicidal thoughts and attempted suicide, OC's, OOCness, bad grammar and spelling errors **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't How To Train Your Dragon in any way shape or form, the plot is mine but if it' similar to someone else's I don't care so please don't go on about it. OC's are mine as well **

**Summary:**** There was a lot more to Hiccup than he let anyone see. Hated and abused by his father for his mother's death, ostracised by his village, Hiccup finds solstice in the arms, or rather wings, of a dragon. Not just any dragon, but a Nightfury, the rarest and strongest of all dragons and together they will change the world.**

**AN: Be aware that I'm going to move through the first part of the story quite quickly, Hiccup will meet Toothless in this chapter so don't be shocked. Also Valka will NOT be in this story at all, she is only mentioned and Stoick IS a bastard. Hiccup is very OCC because wanted him to have more talents than the movie, so no complaints you've been warned **

**Chapter 1: Berk**

This is Berk, its twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death and it's located solidly on the meridian of misery. The village, in a word, sturdy and has been here for about seven generations; however every single building is new. Local activates include fishing and hunting with a charming few of sunsets.

The only problem is the pests.

Now whilst most places have rats or mosquitoes to deal with. Well Berk has …..

"DRAGONS!" The shout came from outside his house accompanied by a loud bang and a bright flaring light that could be seen in the cracks of the door

Most people would leave, smart people would leave. But, well, the inhabitants of Berk are Vikings, not very smart and have issues with stubbornness. And with loosing. And bathing. However there is one person in the village who is different from the rest his name …..

"HICCUP!" The small boy of 5ft looked up from his book at his name, auburn hair pulled up into a loose ponytail at the crown of his head. He snapped the book shut and stood, lazily stretching his arms above his head as his name was hollered again this time with more anger and impatience than before. He placed the book on the shelf as he made his way out of the house and ducked just in time to avoid the tail of a dragon. "HICCUP!" The name came again and the boy rolled his eyes before walking toward the forge which is where he should be during a raid.

His movements were unhurried and lazy, he made sure to keep his eyes peeled and duck whenever a tail came to close, but the dragons never actively attacked him with fire or spikes, sometimes Hiccup would even swear they protected him during raids, often hoarding him safely to the forge through the chaos of Viking and Dragons fighting to the death.

The minute he stepped into the forge Hiccup was assaulted with an arm full of broken shields, "There ye are laddy, now start on those," Gobber, the Blacksmith of Berk and Hiccup's mentor, was limping around the forge happily yelling at the occasional dragon that flew to close to the building, "Right," He did as was asked and started to bang the dents out of the shields and after that sharpen weapons when Gobber suddenly took with a happy yell, swinging his club/hand around in the air like a mad man when a sharp whistle pierced the air

"NIGHTFURY!" That had Hiccup moving to the window just in time to see the large black figure against the moons glow, before the dragon turned and shot plasma blots at the village. And like always Hiccup couldn't resist trying to see the illusive Nightfury and thus went outside the forge, ignore his 'duty' to follow the dragons path as it created enough of a distraction for the other dragons to grab sheep and yaks before flying off

A Nightmare flew right above and angled its body just in time to shield the small boy from the heat of the Nightfury's plasma blot before flying off with a barely heard coo. "HICCUP!" He knew that voice anywhere and winced. His father. Stoick the Vast. Chief of Berk. The man was huge. Standing about 6ft5, broad, well muscled with a belly, like all male Vikings, wild untameable mane of red hair and the bushiest beard ever that was plaited in places. He carried a battle axe in the right hand and a shield in the left. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOY!?" Now most parents would heard their children away from the fighting, not Stoick. He was more concerned about why the child was just stood there and not fighting like the other teens who were carrying buckets of water and running around like headless chickens trying to put out the fires. But before Hiccup could answer a Gronckle slammed into Stoick's side distracting the man into hitting the dragon in the face causing his son to wince at the dragon's cry of pain. Stoick jumped down and turned to fight again but all the dragons were now flying off, carrying their prizes in their claws, and with last plasma bolt from the Nightfury which hit the Chief's house they faded into night.

Stoick rounded on the small slip of a boy that was his son and cuffed him on the arm earning a yelp and an indigent, "Hey,"

"You were supposed to be in the forge, why are you out here?" Yep Stoick always has his priorities right when it came to Hiccup. No are you hurt? Did you get hit? But only an inquiry as to why he wasn't at the forge.

"I wanted to see the Nightfury," Hiccup knew it was worse to not answer his father than it was to give his answer. Stoick hated being ignored and every time Hiccup refused to answer a question, in Stoick's mind, that was what Hiccup was doing. Ignoring him.

"Get to the house now," The man voice was low and threatening, and Hiccup just knew he'd have new, and very painful, bruises tomorrow morning. But he took off as told. Walking to the house with a bit more of a spring to his step and his shoulders hunched in fear.

The small boy waited in his room in the attic for his father to come home. He had taken off his brown fur body warmer leaving him in just a faded green tunic and brown leggings. His auburn hair was loose, touching his shoulder blades before he picked up a tie and pulled it into a messy bun to keep it out of his face. His forest green eyes were fixed on the door and fear haunted every line of his body which suddenly tensed when the door to his house slammed opened then shut and the loud thumping footsteps of his father made his heart hammer against his ribs in time. There was a pause when his bedroom door was thrown open.

Stoick stood in the doorway watching his son curl into himself before stepped forward, raising his hand and bringing it down onto his son's check so hard the boy fell to the floor with a cry of pain and a sharp crack echoed slightly as Hiccup's head connected to the floor painfully. "You need to start doing as your told boy," Another slap, this time to the boy hip as Hiccup tried to himself as small as possible on the floor and protect his head from further damage. "Why, do, you, never, do, as, your, told," Each word was followed by a slap or a kick and the boy started to whimper in fear.

"I'm sorry," Was all he could say and all he would say. Stoick hit his son again before hissing and leaving to go to the Main Hall for mead. He always needed a drink after seeing his son who looked so much like his wife.

Hiccup uncurled himself slowly when he heard his father leave. The boy hissed as he raised his sore and heavily bruised body from the floor, moving each limb slowly to make sure nothing was broke. He pushed himself to his knees and slowly crawled towards his bed and pulled himself up with shaky hands, and curled into a ball pulling the fur blanket over his shaking body. He whimpered whenever he moved his body but eventually closed pain filled forest green eyes and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

HTTYD

The sun peaked over the mountains bathing Berk in a calm orange glow. The light peaked through the window of Hiccup's room making the small boy stir from his slumber, forest green eyes opening slowly, and then blinking rapidly to adjust to the light in his room. He slowly pushed himself to sit upright being mindful of his new bruises as he leaned against the headboard and sighed deeply, grateful for the fact that his ribs weren't broken. He would however need to see Gothi for some herbal slaves for his bruises. He would also ask Gobber for the day off, give his aching body time to rest and heal. So with those thoughts in mind he pushed himself out of bed hissing at the pull on his muscles and the pain from his bruises as he stripped himself and pulled on fresh underwear, a dark green tunic, black leggings, his fur boots and body warmer. Strapping a small knife to his left hip and hiding on underneath his right sleeve before quickly leaving his room.

He tip toed past his father's room where he could hear the heavy snores telling him Stoick was deep in sleep. He went down to the kitchen took a small roll of fresh bread from the cupboard and left the house without a sound. He headed for Gothi first, knowing the Village Elder would be up, and slowly made his way to the house furthest out of the village being extra careful to not trip and wake somebody up. He pasted a few of the teenager's houses, but no noise came from inside so Hiccup decided that Berk's inhabitants were all still asleep.

Gothi's house was on the edge of town overlooking the sea. She said the sound of the waves helped her trance. The garden was full of herbs that she tended to with a small well. He walked to the door and Gothi opened it without him even needing to knock.

"Sorry to bother you Elder," The elderly woman's silver hair was in her customary braid over her shoulders and she wore simple brown tunic and green leggings. She gave him a soft smile and stepped aside to allow him in.

The inside of her house always smelled like lavender and camomile, there were several charms hanging from the beams, and drawn onto the walls. Her fire was cackling soothingly and on the table there were two plates of fish out each had a cup next to it. "Sit, eat," She said to him and pushed him gently to the chair where he did as told and sat. Gothi sat next to him and watched him with calm steal grey eyes until he picked up the fork as started to eat the fish. They ate in silence and Hiccup knew that the tea contained a pain killer as the pain from his bruises faded until he felt nothing from them.

"Thank you," He said softly, most people in the village hated him. Called him Hiccup the Useless, and toothpick. The only people who were nice to him were Gobber and Gothi. The woman smiled and pushed a tin of paste towards him. He picked it up and smiled at the slight lavender fragrance, he knew this paste. She made it for him often. It helped the bruises fade and take away any muscle pains. It also acted as soap and could only be used with water. He hopped off the chair and gave her a gentle hug. "Thanks," He whispered into her ear before she shooed him away handed him a small wrapped sandwich for latter, knowing that the smallest Viking on the Island would not be seen for the rest day.

When Hiccup left Gothi turned looked to sky, "I hope he finds his destiny soon," She whispered to the Gods before turning to her house. Maybe she should have a word with Stoick about hitting his boy; Hiccup was after all very slender and small. She shook that thought away, if she said anything Stoick would take it out on the boy even worse and since he was Chief nobody would say anything. Not that anyone really cared, everyone knew Stoick abused his son. And everyone agreed Hiccup deserved it bar herself and Gobber.

Hiccup tucked the wrap into the pouch on his sheath along with the tin of paste. He walked to forge and saw Gobber inside hammering away at a new sword he was making.

"Hey," Hiccup said softly so he didn't disturb his mentor. True enough Gobber paused and turned with a scowl before swiftly smiling at the sight of his apprentice leaning against the window. "We're ya been laddy?" Hiccup looked to Gothi's house and didn't need to say anything at all if the sudden anger in Gobber's eyes were anything to go by.

"Ya go yer paste?" A single nod and Gobber sighed, if Gothi gave the paste Hiccup must have been in quite a bit of paste. "Alrigh' off ye trot," Having his teacher's permission for the day off Hiccup gave a mock salute and headed for the forest. Unlike the Vikings he would bath often and not in the local showers. He would go to the small cove which was secluded and had a small pond which was he bathed but also spent the day.

He walked the familiar path into the forest from the back of the forge, grabbed his bag from where he hides it underneath a bush which held his towel, soaps, sketch pad, charcoal, flint and a metal cup. He hummed under his breath as he smoothly walked the rough terrain of the forest, his forest eyes darted all over before he came to a slight drop. Now most Vikings would turn back or go around not even bothering to look around but Hiccup knew of a secret path to get into the cove. It wasn't at all steep and curved like a set of stairs all the way into the cove.

He set his bag aside and stripped down before taking the paste and his towel; he didn't need his normal soap because the paste would act like soap, and got into the water. It was cold, but not unbearable, beside Hiccup was used to it. He went under the water and swam around, stretching his muscles before surfacing and gently rubbing the paste into his skin, pay special attention to the bruises, his fingers lingered on the birth mark that coil itself around his arm sadly before shaking his head roughly. He went under again and did some more swimming before surfacing and washing his hair, rising it off then swimming to back to the 'shore' and got out. Dried himself off with the brown towel and dressing again. He gathered some sticks and made a small fire before sitting close to it and brought out his sketch pad and charcoal pencil and began to draw.

Hiccup ended up losing himself in his drawing as he always did. he surfaced to eat the sandwich Gothi gave him and found a smaller tin which he knew contained more of the painkillers from this morning so he stood up gather some water into his cup from the pond and boiled it over the fire before adding the tea leaves in and swirled it around before downing it in one go. He tossed the dredges into the fire before drawing once more.

Once again Hiccup lost himself in the smooth motions of his drawing so he didn't noticed as the fire went out and the sun vanished so a soft glow of orange settled itself over Berk once again. It was only when the sun had total dipped behind the mountains that the boy looked up. He gave a soft smile as he looked back at his drawing.

He had sketched the cove. And it was beautifully done. A small cluster of flowers on the corners of the page, with the actually pond seeming to glimmer on the page and the mountains silhouetted the background. Hiccup stood up and put everything away before carefully picking his way out of the cove and making his way home.

He was about half way back when a soft growling made him look around in shock. He tilted his head to side but the noise didn't come again to his shook it out of his mind. But there it was again. A pained sound now Hiccup actually thought about it. So he looked around. When he found it.

A dragon. With the blackest scales he had ever seen. Wrapped up in a net of rope and metal. A trap that Berk used often. To trap dragons they'd camouflage nets in the forest, but Hiccup thought he had removed most of them. Obviously not he berated himself as he set his bag down and approached the dragons cautiously when he realised just what dragon it was.

Nightfury. The unholy offspring of lighten and death itself. The most elusive dragon knows to the Vikings. Nobody has ever seen it properly

Until now of course. Hiccup's eyes travelled over the scales marvelling at the pattern they created when the dragon's eyes snapped open.

Green/yellow eyes looked pathetically at the Hiccup, and a soft whining started in the creature's throat before it close its eyes in a sort of resigned way. Hiccup knew he should kill the dragon, he would be accepted in the village but his father. Maybe the beatings would stop. And it was that thought that spurred him to pull his knife from his belt out. But he was hesitating. Killing the dragon would put an end to his constant pain.

"I'm going to cut your heart and give it to my father," The boy whispered and he stepped forward but the whine stopped him. The boy bit his lip. He didn't want to kill the dragon. He didn't want to kill at all. But he was a Viking. He kept whispering that under his breath and lifted the knife.

But he couldn't do it

Instated he started to saw through the ropes quickly. His forest green eyes darting around the forest to watch for any sign of his people coming. The ropes fell away but before Hiccup could act the dragon pounced at him and held him down with a paw over his chest.

It was shocking though as the Nightfury wasn't hurting him at all. The dragon seemed to be studying him. Green/yellow eyes watching him closely and guarded but not hateful or dangerous. The dragon reared back suddenly and Hiccup brought his left hand up to cover his face and his birthmark glowed slightly when his sleeve slipped back. The Nightfury roared in his face loudly before turning sharply and crashing away from Hiccup quickly.

The boy stood up shakily, the dragon had let him live. Hadn't hurt him at all. His body was shaking so bad he couldn't sit up properly but he knew he had to move, if his villagers found him there with the cut ropes it would him they gutted so picked up his knife, which he had dropped in shock, grabbed his bag and ran off for his village not seeing the green/yellow eyes that followed him in the shadows of the trees


	2. Dragon Training

**Warnings:**** Child abuse, neglect, slash, attempted rape (but no actual rape) bullying, alcohol abuse, possible drug abuse, self-harming, possible suicidal thoughts and attempted suicide, OC's, OOCness, bad grammar and spelling errors **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't How To Train Your Dragon in any way shape or form, the plot is mine but if it' similar to someone else's I don't care so please don't go on about it. OC's are mine as well **

**An:** **Now I have a new title for my story given to me the lovely FallenBleedingAngel so a big round of applause for this reviewer, my story is now called:**

**Protection of the Nightfury**

**I love it loads thank so much again FallenBleedingAngel **

**Now on with the story **

Chapter 2: Dragon Training

When Hiccup made it back to his village, his heart had calmed down and he stopped shaking. His bruises were starting to ache a bit from being pushed to the floor, but he ignored it in favour for Gobber who approached him with a grim look. "What?" Hiccup enquired the minute Gobber stopped in front of him

"Yer father wants ye," Hiccup bit his lip but handed his bag to Gobber, who he knew would look after it for him before headed up to the Chief's house. His body hunching in fear once more as he opened the door to see his father sitting in his favourite armchair in front of the fire.

"Sit," Hiccup did as told and sat in the small wooden chair opposite his father and looked at his feet, his body tense. But his father didn't move towards at all. So he looked up to see the man looking into the fire, "You'll be attending Dragon Training starting from tomorrow," The boy looked up in horror, he never wanted to join the Dragon Academy. He had no interest in killing or fighting dragons. He was happy enough in the forge.

"What about the forge? I thought I'd be taking over from Gobber when I'm of age," His father thunderous look made him curl into himself slightly but no blow came, he heard his father take a deep breath to calm himself, "You'll be Chief one day, so you need to be able to fight." The man stood and Hiccup prepared himself for a beating but nothing came, "The men and I will be leaving tomorrow to hunt for the Nest and you'll be in Dragon Training, end of discussion," The man walked out but Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief, he would escape pain tonight. His father would be gone all night, and would be gone before he woke next morning if he was going on a voyage. He bit his lip as tears sprung into his eyes at the thought of fighting dragons. He didn't want to. Couldn't. Just like he couldn't kill the Nightfury.

Hiccup had no idea how he was going to pull this off, but he would do as told. Like he always did. He climbed the steps to his room and once there fished out a hidden sketch book from under a loose panel in the wall and did a quick and rough sketch of the Nightfury, making sure to included the pattern of the creatures scales before putting it back and getting into bed. He ignored the hunger and just drifted off to sleep. His dreams filled with a Nightfury and blood.

HTTYD

Hiccup woke with a start. His forest green eyes wide and pained, sweat drenched his body making his tunic and leggings stick to him uncomfortably. His hands were shaking as they clenched the fur tightly and his heart was racing. His dream had left him shaken.

The Nightfury he had freed covered in blood, its scales ripped off is body and his father stood of the pitiful creature with a mechanical grin on his face holding a handful of bloody scales his clothes splattered with blood. Dark green eyes alight with madness as the Nightfury howled in pain it large green/yellow eyes locked onto Hiccup's form with betrayal shinning in them before his father grabbed it neck and snapped it

It terrified him. But not for his father. But the Nightfury. He didn't want it to die. Without noticing his hand travelled the birthmark and stroked it. He looked down to see the head of a dragon on his left palm and the body coil up to his shoulder. The birthmark that made his village hate him. They said he was cursed by the Gods, which was why his mother died birthing him which was also why his father hated him. Because he was born and his mother died. But also Hiccup looked like his mother. With a slender body, ivory skin, forest green eyes and long auburn hair.

Sighing deeply he looked out his window to the sun only just peaking through, meaning his father was more than likely still home. Hiccup raked a hand through his auburn hair nervously he also frowned when he felt the knots, so grabbed the comb on his bedside table he quickly and easily teased the knots out of his hair before plaiting it loosely at the nape of his neck and tying it off with a leather tie. He rolled his sleeves up and studied the birthmark closer. When he noticed the pattern of the scales on his arm were a replica of the Nightfury's scales. Odd. There was also a very pale glow, just underneath his skin. Not very noticeable since he was so fair skinned but Hiccup could see it.

He looked out the window again and remembered he would be attending Gobber's Dragon Training class today, and whilst he was sure people wouldn't notice the faint glow he didn't want to take chances so he stood up from his bed and made his way to his draws and took out a bandage and wrapped it tightly around the birthmark right up to his shoulder just to be safe. He got enough stick for the actual birthmark never mind if someone spotted it glowing. After that he pulled on his dark green tunic, dark brown leggings, black fur boots, put a belt on over his tunic which would hold his knife and a pouch. Then he shrugged on a black fur body warmer and pulled on black fingerless gloves to cover the rest of bandage, but then again if anyone saw the bandage they'd just assume Stoick laid into him during the night.

He sat against his desk and leaned backwards so he was balancing the chair on two legs and stared at the ceiling, he wouldn't risk pulling out his sketch pad just in case his father came into his room. He knew if Stoick saw it he would be beaten and the book burned and the man would turn his room upside down to find if Hiccup had hid anymore. Which he had. There was one under his mattress and on stuck to the underneath of his desk in a pouch. Each book held something different. But each was important to him so he endeavoured to hide them properly. His most important book however was in his bag that he hide in either the forge or the forest.

A sudden thump made Hiccup straighten up and tense as he heard his father get out of bed. He bit his lip but the man didn't come into his room but walked straight past it and went downstairs. He could hear his father gather some supplies before leaving. Typical. Not a word to his son even though the man would have seen Hiccup's shadow underneath the door.

Deeming it now safe to venture downstairs the boy stood, made sure to strap his knife to his left forearm. He was tempted to pick his quiver and bow but nobody knew about his talent for archery, actually Vikings wouldn't see it as a talent at all, more like the cowards way of fighting since it was a long range weapon. So he decided against it. He went downstairs and kindled a fire since he a good three hours before he would be due at the ring for his first class. He decided to spoil himself and make a hot breakfast so gathering some meat from the cool storage he placed it on a pan and balanced it over the fire along with a kettle for a cup of tea. Just when the meat was almost cooked somebody knocked the door. He paused in his movements of getting a plate and cup out; he sighed and prayed to the Thor it was either Gobber or Gothi and not his cousin or uncle.

He opened the door and sighed in relief when Gothi gave him a smile, he stepped aside to allow her inside. "Tea?" She nodded and sat down when Hiccup motioned for her to do so. "Meat? Its bacon," She nodded again and Hiccup set about gather two plates and cup as well as some fresh bread rolls. Unlike her house, Hiccup's had no table, as his father normally ate at the Great Hall and he would eat in his room at his own desk. He took the meat off the pan and placed pieces into each bread roll, poured the hot water onto the tea leaves, smiling at the smell of camomile. It was something his father actually allowed as Gothi told the Chief it was for Hiccup's bones and muscle when really it just calmed the nerves and was good for the immune system. The two ate and drank in a comfortable silence and when done Hiccup gathered the eating utensils and put them into a large wooden bowl to wash up later on that evening. "So, Stoick signed you up," Hiccup nodded, he didn't need the Elder to elaborate he knew exactly what she was on about

"No idea what he was thinking," He commented lightly, but he squeezed his bandaged arm tightly and absently worried his lip. Gothi gave him another gentle smile and placed her wrinkled hand on his, "I remember what I told Stoick when you were born." She pause and met his eyes steadily

"I said to him 'He will never be a Viking,'" Hiccup gave a sad smile he knew that she told him often when he was a child and tried to fit in with other Vikings. "The Gods have something else planned for you, something bigger," Gothi knew she wasn't allowed to tell the boy anything but he was desperate these days for acceptance from anyone. She stood up and took his face between her heads and ran her thumbs under his eyes, "The Gods have big plans for you Hiccup, they have not forgotten you nor do they forsake you or curse you, never forget that," With that the Village Elder walked out of the house leaving a slightly stunned boy behind.

Gothi's words confused him, he knew he shouldn't doubt her but really what sort of luck has he had in life.

Oh yea

Not being eaten by the Nightfury. The only good thing to happen to him in his 16 years. Oh well. He picked up his pace a bit knowing he shouldn't be late for whilst Gobber wouldn't tattle on him to his father the other kids would.

HTTYD

The arena was a huge dome made of metal and wood. The top was closed off by barbed metal to stop the dragons from flying out, and the only way in or out of the area was through the large wooden doors. He followed his peers and Gobber who was currently saying with a very enthusiastic tone, "Welcome to Dragon Training,"

First was Astrid Hofferson the best Viking of their age, she was strong and a brilliant close combat fighter with her axe. She wore golden blonde hair in a braid with a fringe over her right eye. She didn't really pick on she just had very strong vision on what a Viking was ….. And Hiccup was NOT a Viking in way. And whilst Astrid wasn't bulky or large she was taller and more muscled than Hiccup but her size allowed her to be quick in a fight. She was carrying an axe that Hiccup had made for her, although she was unaware of that fact

Walking next to her was his cousin Snotlout, the boy was large and muscled, typical Viking teen. He loved to pick on Hiccup. Always pushed the smaller boy around and beat him. He had a mega crush on Astrid and was always showing off, he carried a broadsword, again which Hiccup helped make

Just behind them were the Thorston twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Like his cousin both of the loved to play pranks and pick on Hiccup. Like Astrid they were thin and not very muscled but they were ruthless and tough, like their names suggested. They fought all the time, over everything and anything. Both of them carried a doubled ended spear

Finally Fishlegs, the boy was a typical Viking in build. Tall and large. But personality wise completely different. The boy was soft-spoken and well mannered, he even spoke to Hiccup politely, unless the others were around then he said nothing. He was nervously clutching a hammer

Hiccup drew himself out of his thoughts to hear Astrid comment to herself, "No turning back," as they all followed Gobber into the ring

Hiccup's peers were grinning madly as they lightly discussed getting scars on their bodies, which Hiccup shudder at. He had plenty and not from dragons he didn't want any more thank you very much.

They stood in a line as Gobber went through the dragons that were common to Berk and after each one Fishlegs would state something about them that he read in the Book of Dragons. Hiccup was just standing nervously at the end his forest eyes darting from each cage, he didn't feel afraid though. Something was soothing his rattled nerves, which just skyrocketed as Gobber shouted at Fishlegs for his information blathering before he ended his dragon speech with the Gronckle

And at that Gobber put his hand on the leaver to open the Gronckle cage, "Hold on, aren't ya gonna teach us first!" Snotlout's horrified voice chimed in and Gobber chuckled

"I believe in learning on the job," With that he opened the cage and Gronckle shot out of it in a flurry of a brown round blob and tackled them but they all managed to run out of the way so the dragon crashed into the wall

"What is the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber questioned happily

"A doctor," Hiccup commented blandly as he kept his eyes on the Gronckle, followed by Fishlegs statement of

"+5 speed,"

Followed by Astrid's very hurried but confident of "A shield," She crouched with her axe held firmly in her hands and Gobber agreed quickly and pointed to the shields which all the teens ran for bar Hiccup who knew the shields were too heavy for his slight frame to even pick up so he ducked behind a wooden board just as the Gronckle shot its fire and Gobber told the twins they were out. Next was Fishlegs after he said that the Gronckle's shot limit was 6. Next was Snotlout who tried to flirt with Astrid.

So far the Gronckle didn't bother Hiccup was now leaning against the wall watching with great interest as his peers were kicked out. Soon he and Astrid were stood next to each

"So I guess it's just you and me?" She glanced at him blankly before the Gronckle moved into her vision,

"Nope just me," She moved away just as the Gronckle shot again, Hiccup ducked and could feel the heat of the fire pass by him. After that the Gronckle seemed very upset and came down towards Hiccup,

"One shot left," Gobber yelled, keeping his blue eyes on Hiccup as the Gronckle quickly descended down to the small boy's level. The boy leaned against the wall and made his pose unthreatening and the Gronckle sniffed at him, but the other saw it as a threat and when Astrid yelled at the Gronckle it became defensive and fired up it shot but Gobber's hook caught its jaw and with a firm yank the shot hit the wall above Hiccup's head.

Gobber herded the dragon back into its cage before turning to the class, "Remember this, a dragon will always, always," He turned to Hiccup whose hand were shaking slightly, "Go for the kill," With that he turned and left arena followed by the others who were scowling in his direction muttering about how useless he was

Hiccup however had a frown on his face as he wandered out of the arena and into the forest slowly. His forest green eyes were far away in though, "Always go for the kill," He stopped at the spot where he found the Nightfury to see the cut rope still there, "So why didn't you?" He questioned himself as he picked up the rope and studied the fraying ends. He gathered all of it up and decided to move it just in case someone did remember it was there and came to inspect it. He decided the cover would be a good hiding place since nobody else knew of it and with that goal in mind he set off steadily for his small cove.

HTTYD

When he got to the edge of the cove he heard a scratching noise and what seemed like a desperate cry so he shoved the rope to the side and peered over the edge and just stared in shock

The Nightfury

It was clawing at the rocks of the cove, making distressed noises as he walked around and seemed to be studying the walls of the cove, grumbling to itself often. Hiccup watched in confusion as it tried to fly but each time fell to the ground, then he suddenly brought out his rough sketch pad and started to sketch an image of the dragon only absently noting the tailfin was missing one half. "Why don't you just fly away?" He muttered to himself at another failed attempt

The dragon tried again and once more failed to fly and landed near the pond when a fish jumped up, the Nightfury bent over and stuck its head into the pond but withdrew it with a pitiful wail of distress and no fish. As Hiccup leaned forward to get a better look of the strongest dragon known his foot caught on the rope and he lost footing but he only dropped his charcoal pencil which clacked against the rocks before resting on the ground, "Shit" He whispered when he noticed the Nightfury was now watching him with furious green/yellow eyes

Their eyes remained locked for a split second before the Nightfury hissed and turned away making Hiccup frown slightly. Did he upset the Nightfury in some way? He didn't know, he did know though that he should leave. And leave he did. He made sure to keep his movement unthreatening just in case the Nightfury looked back at him before hurrying away from cove deep in thought

HTTYD

That night Hiccup decided to go to the Great Hall for dinner, although he didn't know why, he would only sit by himself, but his gut told him he needed to be there. So he ran up the steps as it had started to pour with rain just minutes before, he pushed his weight against the door and sighed when it just didn't budge for him at all. He was going to head home when the was shoved opened. He toppled inside but managed to keep his foot and he turned to see his Uncle Spitelout watching him with blank eyes before heading inside without a word or comment to his nephew

Hiccup sighed in relief before going in, grateful that his uncle not only opened the door but made no comment and didn't shut the door on him. He got some dinner at sat at bench, a frown marred his face as he thought about the Nightfury. He could Gobber and his peers talking about the 'match' that day with the Gronckle and caught Astrid saying

"He's never were he should be," Blandly and he knew they were discussing him when something Gobber said caught his attention,

"Everything we know about dragons, is in this book," He slammed a small leather bound book on to the table where he peers sat and Hiccup sat up straighter, he knew about the book but had never really read since he had no interest in killing dragons, but maybe there something about the Nightfury in it. The rumble of thunder echoed in the Hall and Gobber sighed, "No attacks tonight, hurry up," With that the older man walked out leaving the peers behind

Hiccup once again tuned out of the discussion and picked at the chicken on his plate and sipped at the water. He looked up just in time to see them walk out leaving the book behind. He stood and sat in front of it before flicking through the pages

"Thunderdrum, this reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled the Thunderdrum produced a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.

Timberjack. This gigantic dragon has razor sharp wings that cut through trees in a single swipe. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.

Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victims. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight,"

A sudden flash of lighten startled Hiccup bad enough to turn around with a hiss on his lip. Finding nothing there he turned back to the book a frown deepening with every word he read

"Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight." Hiccup now flipped through muttering to himself, "Burns it victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside out," Hiccup shuddered at that last one as he kept flicking through every page held the warning, "Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight," He kept flicking until he came to the final entry

"Nightfury. Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightening and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only change of survival is to hide and pray it never finds you," He bit his lip as he took out his sketch book and laid it across the Dragon Manual, "So why didn't you kill me," He whispered before a shout made him gather his book and stuff into her body warmer. He turned to see his Uncle leaving the hall never once looking in Hiccup's direction. Sighing in relief the small slender boy stood up and left as well, he walked steadily to the Chief's house frowning all the while.

When he got he locked the door behind him and went straight upstairs mutter about the Nightfury, worrying his lip as his thoughts ran in circles as he absently pulled off his clothes and crawled under the fur blanket. "Why didn't you kill me?" He whispered to nobody as his mind wandered into sleep where his dreams were full of the Nightfury

**And we'll leave it at that folks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, massive thanks to everyone who liked, faved and/or followed either my story or myself. Also a big thanks to all who reviewed my story, I'm glad it's being so well received below is the Reviewers Corner so if you had any questions for me they will be answered here, but every reviewer is mentioned unless I'm asked not to mention them, in which case I'd just PM them if possible. **

**So I'll see you all next time**

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Winer123:** Thanks so much xx hope you enjoyed this chapter as well

**Mark war no love. War is fun:** Thank you xx

**FallenBleedingAngel:** Thank so much x wow I love that title I'm defiantly using that thanks a ton, I was struggling loads with the title so you've helped me out loads xxx


	3. The Nightfury

**Protection of the Nightfury**

**Warnings:**** Child abuse, neglect, slash, attempted rape (but no actual rape) bullying, alcohol abuse, possible drug abuse, self-harming, possible suicidal thoughts and attempted suicide, OC's, OOCness, bad grammar and spelling errors **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't How To Train Your Dragon in any way shape or form, the plot is mine but if it' similar to someone else's I don't care so please don't go on about it. OC's are mine as well **

**AN:**** I know in the last chapter I had Spitelout in the great hall but he was actually on the voyage with Stoick, but let's just pretend he didn't go for whatever reason ok, mainly because I can't be bothered to change it hahahaha, I'm lazy like that. Also this chapter may get confusing because you'll re-read some scenes from Toothless view so sorry if you don't like this but it is slightly needed, and it will be in a new paragraph but not saying TPOV cause I really don't like that in my stories and thus avoid it, hopefully it won't be too confusing **

**Now on with the story**

Chapter 3: The Nightfury

The next morning Hiccup woke up slowly, blinking his eyes several times to adjust to the light before sitting up and leaning against the headboard shivering in cold remembering he had slept naked the night before, being too distracted by his thoughts of the Nightfury to pull on his night tunic. His fur blanket pooled at his waist covering all the important bits but leaving his chest bare to the pale yellow glow of the morning. Unlike most 16 year old Hiccup's chest was devoid of hair completely, his skin a milky pale ivory colour but marred with a lot of scars from the years of beatings he received from his father. Rubbing his hands over his arm he gathered the blanket firmly around him before getting off his bed and moving the his draws and pulling out fresh underwear and slipping them on underneath the blanket. Then he dropped the blanket and pulled on the same dark brown leggings and green tunic from the previous day attached his belt to his waist and pulled on the light brown fur body warmer and strapping a knife to left wrist. He didn't bother to remove the bandages around his left arm. He went downstairs and bit his lip, he had dragon training that morning but maybe afterward he would go see if the Nightfury was still in the cove. He buttered a roll and ate it quickly before downing some water then running out of the house, knowing he was going to be slightly late to his lesson, but he wasn't at all bothered by that fact.

HTTYD

As Hiccup predicted he was late, they had already started the lesson but Gobber didn't say anything about it and just threw Hiccup into the arena where a Deadly Nadder was hopping around. Fun. Hiccup frowned slightly, the dragon he was most curious about had hardly any information on it. Maybe Gobber knew something.

"So I noticed the book had nothing on Nightfuries," He started but made sure to keep his eyes in the arena, "Is there like another book or a Nightfury Pamphlet?" He allowed his eyes to stray from the ring for a second but a sudden burst of heat by his head made him pay attention once again as the Deadly Nadder came bouncing down the lane

"Pay attention Hiccup," Gobber scolded lightly, he knew his apprentice had no interest in fighting dragons but orders were orders when they came from the chief, "You're not even trying!" Hiccup blushed slightly at that and ran around the small maze that had been set up in the arena as the Nadder followed him, jumping on top of each fence snarling, "Today's lesson is attack. Now Nadders are fast and light on their feet. Your job is to be lighter and faster," Hiccup hissed as another stream of fire just missed him,

"He's trying to get us killed," The boy breathed out as the Nadder shot some spikes from its tail that Fishlegs on barely manage to avoid by raising his shield to catch them

"I really question your teaching methods!" He yelled at Gobber who was lazily leaning on the roof of the arena picking at his ears and looking generally uninterested

"Look for its blind spot!" He called to them and Hiccup cursed under his breath for his father getting him involved in this,

He saw the twins start to fight again, something about Tuffnut smelling, and the Nadder ended up behind them. They found the blind, in centre as the Nadder's eyes were on the side of its head but they soon fought about that causing the dragon to shoot a stream of fire,

"Blind spot yes, death spot no," Gobber lazily commented as he watched the twins run away in terror. Hiccup himself huffed, really Gobber was no help at all. He hissed at he just must the spikes that landed overhead and he was actually glad in moments like these to be short.

Hiccup turned to Gobber, "So how would one sneak up on a Nightfury?" The older man raised his eyebrow but answered in a board tone, "No one's ever met one and lived to tell about it," which made Hiccup frown and Gobber rubbed the crease of his eyes, "Now get in there!" The boy scowled and turned to do as told but his mind was now drifting. 'Why am I the only one?' he thought to himself. He turned a corner and once again was glad to be short as spikes embedded themselves into the wood above. He saw Astrid and Snotlout crouched behind the fences and once she saw him Astrid hissed for him to do the same which he did as it was actually very smart.

Astrid pressed herself against the fence as the Nadder came into their lane before rolling to the other side followed by Snotlout, Hiccup didn't even bother to roll, and the shield that he was barely holding would weight him down, so he just stayed put. Which was a good thing as Snotlout tried to impress Astrid but got in her way as he threw his mace, the mace bounced off the wooden fence uselessly and the Nadder screeched in anger at them before charging. Astrid was smart enough to run Snotlout followed her saying

"The sun got in my eyes Astrid, what do you want me to do, move the sun? Cause I can do that just not right now," the rest of his sentence Hiccup missed because the Nadder had now managed to bring down half the fence. He heard Astrid hiss in anger and Snotlout say something but he couldn't catch it, again he turned to Gobber, unable to get his mind off of the Nightfury,

"Has anyone ever seen a Nightfury?" He ignored the way everyone was pushing past him when Gobber screamed his name he turned just in time to catch Astrid who fell on him

"Romance on the battle field," He heard Ruffnut sneer and her brother state, "She could do better," Astrid scowled at Hiccup he grimaced cause Astrid may be a girl and quite light for a Viking but to him she was heavy not mention the Deadly Nadder that was now charging to them, however Astrid's axe was stuck in Hiccup's shield which was attached to his arm. Astrid bit her lip placed her foot on Hiccup's face yanked the shield off his arm just in time to spin around and smash the axe and the shield into the Nadder's face with brutal force causing the Nadder to fall to the floor in pain, its screeching made Hiccup frown when Astrid turned to him, rage on her face as she held her axe towards his own face

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?" She questioned as he bit his lip and slowly raised to his feet, "Cause our parents war is about to become ours. So figure out which side you're on," She walked off scowling and the others followed her leaving Hiccup standing there by himself.

Gobber frowned but didn't say anything as his apprentice walked off, his shoulders slumped but eyes lost in thought, the blacksmith knew Astrid had a point, Hiccup needed to get his priorities straight or else the boy would either die or get someone else killed.

Hiccup walked away from the arena with a scowl on his face but his mind was elsewhere. 'Chose which side you're on?' his arm absently rubbed his birthmark, 'What did she mean?' Astrid's word confused him. How could he choose which side? Shaking his head he decided to pay a visit to the cove and see if the Nightfury was still there, however he would stop off to get a fish first. A sort of peace offering. So his plan set he set off with a spring in his step, one he didn't even notice.

HTTYD

Hiccup stood on the edge of the cove but this time he actually went down the slope. He made sure to keep his movements quite as he didn't want to anger the Nightfury if was indeed still there. In his hands he carried a fresh fish, which was gross because it was still slimy but hey ho if it stopped the Nightfury from eating him Hiccup didn't care. He walked into the cove cautiously his forest green eyes wandering around the cove but he couldn't spot the Nightfury. He walked further in not seeing the dragon on the rocks above until he spread its wings and jumped, Hiccup gasped in shock and took a step backwards but made sure to keep his movements unthreading, again he absently wondered why the dragon hadn't flown away yet.

The Nightfury stalked closer but also kept a bit of distance between so Hiccup held out the wish and ended up moving his body warmer away from the knife at his side which cause the dragon to snarl and the to pull away in fear before he realised what startled the dragon. So he held the fish with one hand and with the other he drew his knife making the dragon snarl deeper and crouches down further it pupil were slitted which the boy took as a sign of anger and/or distrust, most likely both. Hiccup dropped which made the Nightfury tilt its head but its pupils remained as slits. So he used his foot lifted the knife careful before tossing it into the water where it connected to the surface with a plop, but before he offered the fish again he took the knife from his sleeve and did the same thing. Then Hiccup carefully presented the fish

The Nightfury smelt the boy, the same alone scent from the first time the Nightfury saw him penetrated its nose, before he saw him, so he climbed up onto the rocks and watched as the small two legged human came into the cove holding a fish and looking around. Curious the Nightfury spread its wings and jumped down from the rocks but didn't go near the human when it presented the fish due to the glitter object he knew would hurt if the human caught him with the point so he snarled and allowed his pupils to slit warning the human he was not happy. The boy took the pointy object and dropped it to the floor then picked it up with its foot and tossed it into the water with a plop. Another knife followed it before the boy offered the fish one more. Forest green eyes glittering with hope

Hiccup watched as the Nightfury came close enough for the boy see the scale patterns more clearly. The dragon opened its mouth and Hiccup frowned slightly, "Toothless? I thought for sure you had," And suddenly the dragon had teeth as he took the fish, but seemed to be mindful of his fingers and ate, "Teeth," Hiccup finished weakly. He sighed but then gasped as the Nightfury started to get closer to he backed up in fear and ended up tripping on a rock and landed on his butt. Hiccup moved until his back hit a rock, "Please I don't have any more," But the Nightfury merely hacked until it coughed into Hiccup's lap, regurgitating half a fish, "Ok," Hiccup grimaced at the now saliva covered fish in his lap. The Nightfury look at the fish then at him and made a purring noise in the back of it throat as it sat down and watched him

"Really?" Hiccup sighed but picked the fish up, "Here goes nothing," He bit into it and gagged slightly, trying not to throw up. He managed to sallow, wincing as it hit his stomach, and made an exaggerate motion of enjoying it. He gave a gentle smile to the dragon which the dragon then tried to copy give Hiccup a very strange, and slightly scary, smile.

"Ok," The boy said rubbing the back of his head, then he stood up shakily and bit his lip before reaching out to touch the Nightfury but the dragon didn't like that at all and glided to the other side of the cove. "No touching huh," The boy said to himself before walking around slowly to see the dragon using its fire to heat the ground before curling up on top of it. Hiccup sat a bit of a distance away from the dragon and waved slightly when the Nightfury faced him. The dragon frowned and moved it tail so the fin was covering its face. And for some reason Hiccup was compelled to get closer to his shifted his weight but the movement disturbed the dragon who stood up and walked off and Hiccup would swear the dragon was pouting.

Hiccup decided to leave well enough alone and sat on a rock and started to draw with a stick the Nightfury who was now hanging upside on the a tree before getting way to curious and coming over. Hiccup could feel the Nightfury's eyes on his drawing of said dragon but didn't turn around until a loud breaking noise disturb. He looked up to see the Nightfury dragon a large tree branch in the dirt. As if mimicking what Hiccup was doing. The dragon looked at the boy every now and then before stepping away from the 'drawing' and nodded, looking very proud of himself. The boy stood up and tilted his head looking at the lines and stepped back but accidently stood on one of the lines making the dragon growl and its eyes to slit. Hiccup quickly retracted his foot and the pupils became round and a soft purr could be heard. Biting his lip Hiccup placed his foot deliberately on the line getting the same growl and removing it got a purr. He did it twice and each time the Nightfury crouched lower until Hiccup deliberately placed his foot between two lines and gave a smile at which the dragon perked up.

The Nightfury watched as the human studied the drawing and growled the boy put a foot on the lines. He perked up however when the human finally understood his warning to not touch the lines and placed his foot between them. He watched in amusement as the boy did something of a dance. Stepping between the lines of his work and twisting his body to see all of the lines. Not once realised he was quickly coming closer and the Nightfury found he didn't mind

Hiccup danced between the lines, twisting his body to get a good look at all of them. He never knew dragons could be so intelligent, but so far Toothless, as Hiccup will and forever called the Nightfury, should extreme intelligence. He didn't realise how close he was to the dragon until he could feel Toothless breath on his neck. He turned slowly and felt such a burning need to feel those scales under his palm. Hiccup extended his arm but this time he stopped half way and turned his head, letting Toothless decide if he wanted to be touched, but Hiccup desperately hoped he would be allowed

Toothless watched as the human extended his hand but stopped half way and turned his head. The dragon could actually sense a burning need coming from the boy and deep desperate hope. He could sense the boy was practically all alone, he had no other scents lingering on him to suggest he even had parents. That was the reason why Toothless pressed his nose onto the hand

Hiccup bit his lip and just when he was going to give a gentle heat pressed against his hand. He took a deep breath and turned to see Toothless's nose pressed against his hand. Hiccup felt such elation he grinned, a full out smile that nobody ever saw. Toothless gave a soft purr before pulling away and taking off to other side of the cove, but all Hiccup could do was start at his hand in shock. He had touched the Nightfury. The most feared dragon in history.

'Wow,' the boy thought absently as he walked off calling a "See you tomorrow!" To the dragon because there was no doubt. He would be back. He couldn't resist there was something about the dragon that warmed him. Made him feel safe. Wanted. Neither feelings were something he had ever had and he was not willing to give it up. Not for anything

So with a spring in his step Hiccup practically danced back to Berk, his forest green eyes alight with happiness. Unaware of the amused green/yellow eyes watching him leave

Toothless smirked to himself as he watched the human leave and was for some reason happy when he called out "See you tomorrow!" for some reason this human brought out a protective instinct he hadn't felt since he sired his last clutch. Curling up on a freshly heated patch of soil Toothless decided he would see how things went with the youngling, for he could sense something special about the boy, that he was important and with that thought the Nightfury drifted off into a dreamless but restful sleep

**Another chapter done, wow I'm spoiling you guys three in one day, this is unlike me, but this story has been stuck in my head for days and needs to be let out so I'm going mad. I'm also watching HTTYD whilst doing this so I get things in order. Also like I said I am moving a bit fast but I'm now going to slow it down and get more detail into things as a lot is going to change from this point so your warned. Also thanks to everyone who likes, faves or follows either my story or me and a bigger thanks to my reviewers your awesome **

**See you all next chapter **

**Reviewers Corner**

**Make war not love. War is fun:** thanks glad you're enjoying it thanks for the review hope this chapter didn't disappoint you at all :D

**FallenBleedingAngel:** awww thanks for a great review. This story will actually be very long, what I've got laid out so far covers about 60+ chapters. Yes I will be doing the first movie possibly covering some of the episodes as well (not sure about this one as my take on HTTYD is very different from the books/movie/episodes), but not the second as in my story Valka died birthing Hiccup and Stoick is an ass (always will be), but I am also excited to see the 2nd movie, who knows maybe I will do my own version of the 2nd eventually when it's out. Again hope this chapter met any expectations :D and again thanks for the name as it suites what I want for my story


	4. A Downed Dragon is a Dead Dragon

**Protection of the Nightfury**

**Warnings:**** Child abuse, neglect, slash, attempted rape (but no actual rape) bullying, alcohol abuse, possible drug abuse, self-harming, possible suicidal thoughts and attempted suicide, OC's, OOCness, bad grammar and spelling errors **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't How To Train Your Dragon in any way shape or form, the plot is mine but if it' similar to someone else's I don't care so please don't go on about it. OC's are mine as well **

**AN:**** I've love you guys 8 reviews for only 3 chapters I'm in heaven. Thanks to everyone who is liking, faving, alerting me or my story it means a lot and thanks to my reviewers. If anyone is wondering what the relationship between Hiccup and Toothless is going to be it's a father/son relationship I'm aiming for nothing slashy but Hiccup is going to be in a male x male relationship cause in my story he is just too feminine for anything else. I WILL be writing slash scenes but they WILL be marked start and finish so you can skip that if you want to. Sorry to anyone who is reading this story and doesn't like slash but did put a warning up for it. Also thank to the person who added this story to a Community no clue who it was but a massive thanks to you **

**Now on with the story **

**Enjoy :D **

Chapter 4: A downed dragon is a dead dragon

The next day Hiccup woke up before the sun was even touching the hills, his forest green eyes bright and excited and he pulled on a red tunic and black leggings and his brown fur boots. He ran down the hallway shrugging on his brown body warmer and rushed into the kitchen grabbed a roll and ate it quickly before running out of the house, not even bother to pick up his spare knifes as he didn't want to upset Toothless. He slowed to a walk on his way past the docks and paused. The Nightfury was more than likely hungry so he grabbed a small bag and filed it with salmon and cod before running off again. He made sure to watch his foot so he didn't fall and he was soon navigating his way through the forest making sure the bag of fish didn't get caught on anything as he moved.

He came to the edge of the cove and quickly made his way down the slope and grinned brightly when he saw Toothless was actually waiting for him. "Hey," Hiccup breathed out as if he could believe that the Nightfury was still there. He wondered absently if the Nightfury would allow him to touch his scales again as he emptied the bag of fish and sat back a bit allowing the dragon to eat in comfort.

As Toothless was eating Hiccup studied the dragon closer. He noted the scales were actually a blue/black tint and not just straight up black and that the spiral pattern of the scales was only on the dragon's forehead and legs. The tailfin was also missing one half which made Hiccup frown. He would guess that when the Nightfury flew into the trap the rocks clipped the fin enough to rip it off. He wondered if it was painful. Must have been. The Nightfury looked up and purred once he had finished eating and came closer to Hiccup without hesitation which made the beam. He held out his hand and turned his head, once again letting Toothless decided if he wanted to be touched.

Like before Hiccup's hand came in contact with the heated scales and Toothless leaned into his hand even more than last. The boy gently rubbed his fingernails on the scales and grinned when the dragon purred deeper and came closer. It was the first time somebody came near without trying to hurt. The thought made him frown and sadness to hint in his eyes.

Toothless purred at the human when he finished fish and allowed the boy to touch him again in thanks. Purring even deeper when those blunt claws the boy had scratched his fore scales just right but the boy suddenly became sad. He could sense it. A deep longing and sadness. Toothless decided he didn't like it when the boy was sad so he rubbed his face into the boy's chest and made him smile and laugh.

Hiccup was lost in thought when Toothless decided to rub his head into Hiccup's chest making the boy forget about his sadness and allowed a bright smile to come across his face and he laughed loudly. Before rubbing the scales more firmly. "Thanks," He whispered and Toothless actually nodded making the boy's smile get wider, "Can you understand me?" Another nod. Wow dragons were really intelligent or at least the Nightfury was.

He decided to introduce himself since Toothless really didn't know his name, "My name's Hiccup," The dragon tilted its head but gave a purr and nodded firmly. Intelligent green/yellow eyes seemed to be saying that he would commit the name to memory. Or at least that's the impression Hiccup got. "Is it alright to call you Toothless?" Another nod and an amused toothless smile made Hiccup laugh again. It was brilliant the companionship he felt with this dragon who was still leaning into him. He wanted to try something. "Can I hug you?" The dragon paused at that question and seemed to be thinking it over before giving a hesitant nod. With the go ahead Hiccup wrapped both his arm around the dragons neck slowly, and made sure to put no pressure that could make the Nightfury feel threatened by him.

It felt wonderful. The heated scales pressed against his body comfortably and Toothless's neck was curled around his own and rested gently against his back in what Hiccup assumed was the dragon returning the hug. The elation coursed through his body as he held a little tighter and grinned when no growl came but more purring. He loved this. He felt safe pressed against the warm body. He felt loved and wanted. Something nobody had ever inspired in him before, and it was all because this dragon, a Nightfury, agreed to hug him.

Toothless was hesitant when the boy asked for hug, he didn't know how a human would hug, with dragons they just curled the necks around each other but the human, Hiccup, didn't have the neck for that. But he nodded his consistent curiosity and the need to see Hiccup happy won out. The boy wrapped both arms around his neck which was weird at first, but when Hiccup did add pressure that didn't hurt he found it to be quite nice. The boy's body pressed against his own firmly so he allowed his scales to warm the boy but not burn. He felt the arms tighten when he curled his neck over the boys shoulder and rested it on his back, his way of return this 'hug' which Toothless decided he rather liked. The elation and happiness the boy felt exhilarated him. He could sense every emotion the boy gave off. He purred loudly, letting his human know he liked the hug, and he felt Hiccup emotions course through him once again. Love. Safety. Needed. And he, Toothless, caused those emotions. And the dragon shocked himself with the strength of his own feelings. The need he had to protect this boy was strong. And he would protect this boy. With everything he had and was.

When Hiccup pulled away reluctantly he gave Toothless a gentle smile which was returned with a purr, he scratched the scales again before whispering, "I have to go now," The boy started to move away but paused bit his lip and turned throwing his arms once again around the Toothless's neck shocking the dragon slightly, but never did the dragon make a noise of aggression. He just curled his neck to return the hug once more. They stood like for a while, not seeing the sun lower for the afternoon, before Hiccup finally felt ready to let go. "Sorry," Toothless just hummed at Hiccup and nudged the boys arm softly, telling him without words that Toothless didn't mind. "I'll see you tomorrow," With that Hiccup left, eyes bright and shinning with happiness and Toothless cooed after the boy.

HTTYD

Latter that evening found Hiccup sat with his peers and Gobber around a fire eating their evening meal. Everyone bar Hiccup eating chicken whilst the boy nibbled on a fish. He listened to Gobber's tale of how he lost his right arm and left leg, he rolled his eyes at Fishlegs statement of how if Gobber still had control of his missing limbs he could kill the dragon from the inside, which was total bullshit. Of course his cousin put his two coppers in whilst angrily chewing his chicken of how he avenge the man 'beautiful arm and beautiful foot' but cutting off the legs of dragons with his face

That statement made Hiccup snort into his fish slightly but it was Gobber's next statement that made him look, "It's the wings and tails you want to go for," He broke a chicken wing off the chicken he was eating and bit into "If it can't fly it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon," and suddenly the reason for Toothless not flying made sense. The dragon couldn't fly because half its tailfin was missing. But what could he do? Hiccup started into the flame when an idea struck him. He could make a fin, one to match Toothless's. With that thought he stood up left his roasted fish behind and set off for the forge. He felt someone's eyes on his and turned to Astrid watching him and at first he thought she would say something but she just turned without a word to rejoin the others. And for some reason that hurt. The snuff which he should be so used to actually hurt, but he shrugged it off. He had a Nightfury to help

He ran to the forge and went straight for his desk and brought out the sketch book and laid it flat to study the image of Toothless before drawing in the second half of the tailfin. Grinning he pulled some more parchment to himself and started to sketch out the basic shape the list the components he would most likely need. He walked around the forge and started stoking the fire whilst gather some metal poles that would act as the 'bones' and once the fire was hot enough he buried the longest on into the flames underneath coal and let it go red hot. He rolled up his sleeves as and whipped his forehead of the sweat that had gathered there before pulling out the metal bar which was glowing red with head with a pair of tongs before taking a hammer and started mould it to the shape he would need thinning the metal out so it would be light enough to bother the Nightfury before cooling it water. Next he pulled some bolts out of a shield that was lying in corner which would act as his bolts to connect all the pieces together. So he heated those before hammering at them down to size and shape, before measuring them to make sure the weight would be even with the brass scales Gobber kept in the forge. Next he connected all the pieces of metal together, screw and tightens the bolts before getting a strong piece of leather and cutting it to size the sewing some spare leather underneath for sliding it over each metal rod and attaching a belt to the top part where it would connect to the tail. Biting his lip he prayed his idea worked and that Toothless would allow him to fit the 'tail' at all and decided a lot of bribery would be needed the next day which meant a lot of fish. A basket full. Keep the dragon occupied whilst he fit the tail and a bribe all in one. With a nodded and collapsed the tail and left the forge grinning. True he was sweaty and hot, his clothe stuck to his body uncomfortably and he wouldn't be able to bathe till the tomorrow or even the day after that depending how things with Toothless went but he felt elated that maybe he could the Nightfury his flight back to him, so with that thought he hid the tail in his draws before collapsing onto his bed and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Ok that's all you get for the chapter guys sorry it's quite short and still lacking detail but since I'm assuming you've all seen the film to this point you know what is happing. Did you like the Toothcup at the beginning? **

**Things will start to get interesting now, next chapter we're flying and will see how Hiccup's treated by the village as I haven't covered that one yet **

**Latter **

**Reviewers Corner:**

**FallenBleedingAngel:** thanks for another fabulous review and yes I am going to branching off from the movie big time from this point on, there will still be aspects of the movie though but eventually I will be branching off completely so I don't do overuse of copyright. Hope you liked this chapter :D

**Screaming Guest:** thank for the review hope you enjoyed this chapter yea lots of Toothcup in this fic

**Make war not love. War is fun:** thanks for a brilliant review I'm glad you're like my story so far still. All shall be revealed soon, I want to build up Toothless and Hiccup's relationship a bit before Hiccup starts showing/telling Toothless but I don't think I'll actually wait long for that chapter

**Emthereble:** thanks hope you liked this chapter as well


	5. Flying, Training, Village Scorn

**Protection of the Nightfury**

**Warnings:**** Child abuse, neglect, slash, attempted rape (but no actual rape) bullying, alcohol abuse, possible drug abuse, self-harming, possible suicidal thoughts and attempted suicide, OC's, OOCness, bad grammar and spelling errors **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't How To Train Your Dragon in any way shape or form, the plot is mine but if it' similar to someone else's I don't care so please don't go on about it. OC's are mine as well**

**AN:** "_Italics"_ **will be a dragon speaking to Hiccup ok. Now the chapter will be quite long as we're cover a few things, Hiccup learning how to fly and about dragons what they like/dislike, we'll see more on how the village treats Hiccup before and after he gets better at training, and we'll see the actual dragon training in which Hiccup puts what he learns from Toothless into play. Again not vivid detail since this is all in the movie, well most of it, but there's more detail than the chapters have had. Also note Hiccup and Toothless are getting closer **

**Enjoy**

Chapter 5: Flying with Toothless, Training and Village Scorn

The next morning Hiccup woke up latter than he normally did, most likely due to his staying up most of the night making the tailfin for Toothless and that thought brought a sudden smile to his face. What made said smile faded was the sound of the village in full swing. Now he would need to go through the village to get to the docks for his bribe/breakfast/distraction for Toothless. He was not looking forward to this trip. He stood up and stretched grinning slightly when his shoulders clicked and took pressure off his neck before standing up. He dressed quickly in the clothes from the previous just in case things didn't go to plan with Toothless, no use dirtying clean clothes, before combing through his hair, tugging impatiently at the knots he encountered before giving up. He would need to wash his hair to get those knots out especially since the sweat and grease from the previous night were no acting as a gel and matting his hair together so he just stuffed it into a scruffy bun and secured it with a red tie before leaving his house with the tailfin tucked underneath his arm tightly. Biting his lip he nervously exited the house and shut the door behind him. He turned to see the villagers go about their daily lives for rebuilding any destroyed houses, harvesting, women were doing washing things like that. He took a deep breath then started walking down the path and almost immediately he started to get dirty looks from the villager who noticed him.

Wincing slightly his steps faltered but when he felt the tailfin shift under his arm his resolve strengthened and he started moving forward once again tighten his grip on the tailfin and kept his mind focused on Toothless. As he reached the main path a large Viking male walked deliberately into him, "Watch where yer going lad," Came the annoyed voice before the man walked off without offering to help the small boy up. He heard several people laughing as he pushed himself to his feet again and heaved the tailfin further upwards so it rested under his armpit and held there by his elbow. "Why does Stoick keep him around?" He heard a woman ask her friend as he passed, their tones loud and he knew they wanted him to hear

"Don't know, he's useless as a toothpick," Tears danced in his eyes but he refused to let them fall whilst he was in the village he would only get more hurtful words if he cried. "I mean he killed his mother," That one stung the most. His mother, Valka, died birthing him. From what Gothi told him when he asked her Valka had bleed out and nothing anyone did had helped. Then when people saw his dragon birthmark everyone said that he was cursed by the God's. Ever since he's been the village plague. Nobody came close to him; weather it because they all believed him to be cursed or because Stoick forbid them to. But it didn't stop them from hurt him with their words. And really that was worse. He would rather be beaten.

Shaking his head of such thoughts, he tried to ignore the people as best he could but now everyone knew he was out and about they all said something about his uselessness and how he killed his mother. There were words of how Stoick should feed him to the dragons and get rid of the village burden already. When he came to the docks he found there was actually hardly anyone there so he grabbed a large basket of fish ignoring the stares and whispers he got from those who were there and headed for the forest quickly as possible with the heavy basket of fish on his back and the tailfin under his arm.

He sighed in relief when the words were left behind him as he walked further into the forest, now slowing down to make sure he didn't fall over and loose his burdens. Half way to the cove he had to stop and lean against the trees heavily as the weight of what the villagers said echoed in his mind. The rough bark of the tree pressed against his skin leaving slight indents of the pattern but Hiccup didn't care, he was too focused on trying to get his emotions under control and to stop the tears that fell steadily from his eyes. Taking a deep but wavering breath Hiccup pushed himself from the tree scrapping his palm on the rough uneven surface before using his free hand to rub vigorously at his eyes, knowing the redness would linger until he washed his faced but currently he didn't care he just wanted to see Toothless. The only being to make him feel loved and wanted. With that thought burned into his mind he set off once more his legs moving faster, the sole of his boots slipped every so often on the wet frosted leaves and mud but he made sure to never actually fall, although he came close a few times.

When he reached the cove he quickly slid down the slope, ignoring the mud that now coated his boots and stained part of his red tunic from where he had kicked it up. He saw Toothless watching the entrance perk up and he let the basket fall to the floor and set the tailfin down and threw his arm around the dragon's neck without saying anything.

Toothless crooned softly at his human who was curled into him, he could sense such sadness and self-hate coming off his boy that he ignored the delicious smell of fish coming from the brown woven object in favour of comforting his boy but allowing his scales to warm and his face to rest gently on the boy's back. He could a feel strange wetness on his neck and frowned, but didn't pull just in case the boy got even more upset.

A few minutes later Hiccup felt steady enough to pull away from the dragon's comforting hug and rubbed once again at his eyes. His saw Toothless tilt his head and came forward slowly and sniffed at his face, "Oh these are tears," Another tilt and Hiccup chuckled, "Human's produced them when their upset or in pain," The Nightfury understand those two words for his cooed again and this time pulled Hiccup into his neck with his head and purred softly into the boys ear, Hiccup took the hint and wrapped his arms around the dragons neck and this time noticed how thick Toothless's neck was. He couldn't wrap his arms around, he also noticed that the scales gave a raised texture to Toothless's skin but to the touch they were smooth, like a sheet of glass. "Thanks bud," The dragon cooed again and Hiccup pulled back with a soft smile on his face. That was the first time someone moved to comfort him willingly. "Now breakfast," He went over to the dropped basket and pulled it along closer to Toothless's whose one fin tail was actually wagging in excitement making Hiccup give a watery chuckle as he slowly forgot his villages harsh words due to the actions of a puppy like dragon, "Here we go," He kicked the basket over and the fish spilled out in a rain of slim and grossness to Hiccup but Toothless it was like heaven on earth. Hiccup could practically see the saliva as he gestured for Toothless to dig in.

"There's some nice Icelandic cod, some salmon and a whole smoked eel," At that last on Toothless began to growl and hiss and even backed away from the fish which made Hiccup frown, unease building in his stomach. That last one made his frown deeper and when he caught sight of the eel a deep fear over came him that he was sure didn't belong to him. So he quickly reached out and grabbed the long slimy yellow and black stripped eel and picked it up by its tail causing to Toothless to hiss at it and for the fear to get stronger until the boy threw it off to the side. The Nightfury calmed and the fear that had been boiling in Hiccup's chest faded to contentment with a layer of trust underneath. Shaking his head to rid himself of thoughts on the confusion emotions "Yea I don't like eel either," Toothless cooed what the boy was sure was an agreement before swallowing a fish whole happily.

Now that Toothless was well and truly distracted by his breakfast the boy grabbed the tailfin and moved towards the tail slowly not wanting to disturb Toothless in any way. He put his made tailfin next to the real but Toothless moved his tail suddenly and the boy frowned. He moved his prosthetic again and this time the tail darted away from him. He looked up to see Toothless's head was now in the basket which made him giggle a little before he decided to sit on the damn tail. He quickly fitted the belt around the actual tail and opened up the fin and sat back muttering to himself

"It's not bad, it fits." He tilted his head and placed his finger under his chin, "I mean it works, kinda," Bit his lip Hiccup didn't notice Toothless sitting up or wiggly his tail until it was too. The Nightfury shot into the air and Hiccup hissed in surprise at the sudden loss of ground that he clung to the tail. However they started to dip and both dragon and human cried out in alarm before the boy took hold of the prosthetic and yanked it open allowing Toothless to turn

"Oh yea! I did it!" Hiccup could help yell and he must have startled Toothless cause next thing he knew he was being thrown into the water, with the Nightfury falling in himself due to the tailfin closing. Hiccup sat up spluttering but had a massive grin on his face. The fin worked, he could help Toothless fly again, and he just needed to tweak it.

Pulling himself out of the water and shaking his head he saw Toothless do the same and look at his tail in confusion. "Sorry bud," The dragon cooed at him and allowed the boy to hug him once. Hiccup looked at the sky and swore under his breath

"Shit, I have dragon training I'll see you tomorrow Toothless," The boy ran but before he left he grabbed the eel and stuck it under his body warmer with a sudden but fantastic idea.

HTTYD

"Today lesson is about teamwork," Gobber lectured as gas started to fill the arena and all Hiccup could think about was how teamwork to the other regarding him would mean using him as live bait. None of the other teens liked him even remotely, sure Fishlegs tolerated him and Astrid was indifferent towards him. "Now then, a wet dragons head can't light its fire, however the Hideous Zippleback is a very tricky dragon as one head breaths gas the other ignites it." The man paused as he walked away from the teens who were looking around trying to see anything in the vicious poison green gas that surrounded them. "Your job is work out which head is which," At that a low growling could be heard and Hiccup sighed as he stood next to Fishlegs who was muttering about the dragons killing method until Hiccup snapped at the larger boy to cut it out

Hiccup heard a yell of anger from Astrid and Ruffnut and from Hiccup could hear Snotlout and Tuffnut had thrown their buckets of water over the two with Tuffnut claimed their butts were getting bigger, causing his twin to throw her bucket at him and the sudden yelp of pain from his cousin Hiccup would assume Astrid just hit him. So now it was only himself and Fishlegs left at which the other boy muttered, "Survival rates dwindling down to single digits," Which Hiccup rolled his eyes at but secretly he was smirking to himself at the little surprise hidden in his body warmer.

A dragon head slithered out from the gas and started to chase Fishlegs who threw his bucket of water but then gulped, "Oh wrong head," The dragon started to breath gas onto the boy and Gobber yelled for the boy to run as the other head emerged and Hiccup could see the sparks it protected. He sighed as Gobber yelled for him and he threw his water at the dragon but typically it fell to the ground as gravity took hold, "Oh come on, this is ridiculous," He hissed to himself before opening his body warmer and grinning slightly at the feared hiss he received

"Back" he made a shoo motion with his hands and kept his back to the other who he knew were watching in shock as he got the Zippleback to get into his cage which he proceeded to kick the latch and lock the door shut. He turned to his peers and teacher who all had their mouths open in shock, bar Astrid who just watched him in shock and disbelief. Fishlegs even dropped the empty bucket he had clutched, "So are we done here, cause I have things to do," With that the small slender boy ran out of the arena with a smirk on his lips. Once outside he took the eel from around his neck and threw it over the bridge that led from the arena into town.

On his way home he was trying to think of a way to ride Toothless when he grinned and changed direction for the forge. A saddle. One designed for Toothless's back, he could sit on that and use some string to move the prosthetic. So he pulled out his sketch pad and quickly drew out the design for the saddle. Before pulling and old one out of the closet in the forge, it was never used as Vikings didn't ride horse and Gobber had only kept it cause it was interesting but the older man had completely forget it was there, so the boy studied the basic shape before grabbing some strong leather and padding and began sewing a saddle. It was hard work and he had re-work his design three times, but when it was finally done he grinned. Although he knew he would have a hard time getting it onto the dragon.

HTTYD

Hard time was an understatement. As soon as Toothless saw the saddle Hiccup held up the Nightfury ran away. Seriously. The greatest dragon known to man. Ran away. Like a baby. From a saddle. Yea Hiccup couldn't breath he laughed so hard, the boy had to lean against a slimy moss covered rock to stay upright as he watched Toothless stare at the saddle and growl before running after said dragon crying out his name. "Get back here," The Nightfury growled lowly, but Hiccup knew it wasn't in anger just refusal.

Hiccup won. He finally managed to get the saddle on the dragon with the promise of fish. Lots and lots of fish. The boy was seriously starting to think he would be banned from taken anymore fish from the docks, well it wouldn't stop him per say. He would just take it when everyone was sleeping. Easy. Hiccup also had a good laugh at the look Toothless was currently giving him, he was constantly shifting his body to shift the saddle until he was comfortable and used to the foreign weight on his back. Next trick getting Toothless to allow him on his back.

That was actually easier done than said. "So Toothless, I'm sorry about the saddle," He rubbed the scales on the dragons head soothingly, "I know you're not a horse or a pet of any kind, it's just this way I might be able to help you fly," After that the dragon was more than willing to allow the boy on his back. Toothless even helped the boy up by holding out his leg and motioning for Hiccup to use it to support himself to climb up. So Hiccup balanced steadily on Toothless's leg and pulled himself into the saddle holding the string he had previously connected to the prosthetic firmly,

"Ok here we go," Toothless took the sky and it seemed to be worked, the string responded well and they managed to fly rather well. Until the Nightfury tried to take a sharp turn and Hiccup fell out of the saddle. Luckily Toothless had taken to flying over the water so if the boy did fall he wouldn't get hurt. Huffing Hiccup surfaced to see Toothless in the water as well, "Don't worry we'll get it right," The dragon cooed and Hiccup bid the dragon goodbye thinking of crafting a detachable strap to keep him in the saddle when they turned. So with that he headed once more straight for the forge, ignoring the whispers that followed him about his feat in the arena that day.

HTTYD

The next day Hiccup left his house with the redesigned saddle, he had attached a metal hook to the actual saddle and created a sort of harness that was connected to his belt with a strap that will hook onto the metal and theoretically keep him in place.

Toothless made no noise of compliant as Hiccup strapped the saddle to him and offered his leg without needing to be asked. He heaved his human onto his back and waited while he tied the string around his leg, "Ok bud, let try again," And he took off with those words.

It worked better this time, they actually got out of the cove and into the sky, higher than before. Toothless could feel Hiccup's elation at the freedom flight offered and the dragon cooed, he knew Hiccup would always need him to touch the sky and found he didn't mind. He knew deep in his heart he could never fly without Hiccup again. The weight that rested on his back was now comforting as it meant his human was safe and close and protected.

However. Hiccup moved his foot wrong and ended up redirecting Toothless's flight course and he went over Toothless's head as they landed in a field of grass. The boy managed to stay vertical due to Toothless use his front legs to nudge the boy making sure he would stay upright and unhurt, but when Hiccup turned to Toothless an thank on his lips he found the dragon rolling around in the grass purring big time. "Huh," He picked a handful of grass and grinned as another sneaky idea came to mind, his next dragon training class would be interesting he absently thought as he sat down and allowed his best friend his fun, he pulled out the sketch book and drew the dragon rolling in the grass, keeping his steady and always looking up to get every detail perfect. When they were both done messing round Toothless allowed Hiccup back on and they headed for the cove one more

HTTYD

The next day in dragon training Gobber brought the Gronckle out once more who was now ramming into each of the teenagers with gusto. In fact he just knocked his cousin flat on his arse which had Hiccup laughing to himself and leaning against the wooden plane behind him until the Gronckle decided Hiccup looked like a good target and flew over, its wings making a buzzing noise and the boy shoved his hand into his pouch on his belt and brought out the grass and held it forward slightly making the Gronckle stop take a deep breath. Hiccup saw it pupils round out in pure bliss. Astrid's yell made him quickly place the grass on the Gronckle's nose and rub vigorously making said dragon collapse onto its side with is stubby leg twitching madly. Same as before Hiccup darted out of the arena before anyone could speak to him running back into the forest to be with the Nightfury who taught him so much about dragons.

Toothless grinned when he smelt his boy coming into cove and sat up, the saddle was no a constant presence on his back and Toothless did care at all, _"Hello,"_ He greeted the human happily purring and cooing as Hiccup came closer, no hesitation at all,

"Hey bud," Hiccup greeted his dragon brightly his forest eyes shining as the dragon cooed at him. The boy stretched out his muscles before decided to bathe, "I'm gonna take a bath ok, so just stay there," This would actually be the first time he bathed in front of Toothless, lately he had been using the showers in the village in the dead of night to wash but the weather was unusually hot for Berk so the cold water would help the slight sunburn he supported on his arms. Stripping down completely he saw Toothless stare at him green/yellow eyes wide, "Sorry, their clothes, I can remove them and even change them see," He held some fresh cloths for Toothless to sniff at before placing them on a rock well away from the water. He walked in smoothly and sighed as a coolness surrounded his overheated body, and whilst he was more used to heat due to his close proximity to Toothless he still preferred it to be a bit cooler.

Toothless was actually very alarmed when his human removed his fur but the boy's calm explanation of how he could shed his fur and put it back on soothed his worries. So long as his boy wouldn't get sick he would be fine. So he watched with large rounded eyes as his youngling 'bathed' himself rubbed a strange but flowery smell bar over his body before diving into the water which made Toothless perk up in shook before the boy reappeared just as suddenly as he vanished free of the strange purple tinged bubbles. Hiccup also combed out his hair which was longer Toothless noted, before it just touched the boy's shoulder blade but now was just below them. It didn't bother his boy so it wouldn't bother Toothless. The dragon was also several distress by the silvery lines and patch that marred his humans pelt. They varied in sizes and places but all he suspected gave his boy pain

Hiccup chuckled as he felt his dragon's eyes never leave his body. He was sure most people would hate being watched whilst bathing it didn't bother Hiccup that Toothless watched him. Mainly because he knew he was safe with the dragon. Wow that was actually a shocking concept. A Viking. Safe with a dragon. "Strange thought," He muttered to himself as he combed out his clean hair, but then again he wasn't really a Viking, he was a Hiccup. A mistake. A burden. The sudden thoughts made him pause in his wash and look at the birthmark which was actually getting a blue tint on the scales these days. It was odd and enforced Hiccup to bandage it every single day now, most people were assume he was ashamed of it. But really it was to conceal it from their eyes. He dreaded what his father would do if he found out. Whilst Hiccup was lost in his thoughts he never heard or saw Toothless walk into the water until the dragon had placed his head over his shoulder, "Hey Toothless," Hiccup brought his right hand to stroke his dragons nose whilst his eyes remind on the birthmark on his left arm.

"_Is everything ok?"_ Hiccup smiled leaned back into the dragon sighing at the warmth Toothless gave off

"Yea bud, just thinking," He felt Toothless tongue stroking along his back which made his brows furrow in confusion before he realised this was the first time Toothless was seeing his scars. They must frighten the dragon

"Scars, I got them off …." He trailed off at the end, he didn't know if he wanted to tell Toothless his father was responsible for the marks. For so much pain. "Somebody," He lamely finished and as if sensing he wasn't ready to talk about them Toothless never asked. Instead the dragon ran it tongue over the birthmark making the boy giggle as the tough texture of his dragon's tongue

"_What is this?" _Hiccup ran his own hand over the mark. It always seemed to glow brighter around Toothless, but normally he paid it no mind. He was used to seeing the slightly glowing mark.

"I was born with this," It was said with sadness for this mark was the cause of at least half of the loneliness and pain Hiccup felt, the other half caused by his father. "Did I ever tell you my mother died birthing me," Toothless's coo went deep and the head moved so it rest on Hiccup's chest in a hug, "Thanks, I never knew her and my da … Stoick doesn't like taking about her either," He refused to call Stoick his dad, the man was the furthest thing from a dad, "All I know is her name was Valka and she came from Greece," A smile flittered across his face when thinking about his mother, "Someday I'd like to go to Greece, maybe see if I can find someone who will tell me about her,"

"_I'll take you one day," _Toothless purred making the boy smile brightly,

"Thanks bud. Now come one, I need to dry off," They both exited the pond and Hiccup dried off whilst Toothless just increased his body temperature until his scales were dry. Hiccup then pulled on fresh blue underwear, a dark purple tunic, black leggings and his black fur boots and he decided to forgo the body warmer. He wrapped the birthmark back up and made sure his sleeves were rolled to his elbow. "Now how about a scratch?" The dragon perked up and came closer to Hiccup and the boy started scratch his fingernails all over Toothless's head making the dragon lean in heavily then suddenly the dragon lifted its head and Hiccup's nails scrapped across his dragons chin and said dragon just collapsed into a boneless heap purring up a storm and eyes shut in pure bliss, "Ok that's new," And he knew Toothless had done it purpose. Just for Hiccup to know that one spot would make go boneless. The boy wonder if it was just Toothless of if other dragons liked it as well.

HTTYD

The Deadly Nadder. Oh how Hiccup was really starting to dislike this dragon mainly because it was so freaking fast on its feet. He also loved the dragon cause Astrid got pissed off easily. Like now for instance. The girl threw her axe at the dragon and the dragon merely tilts its head using the spikes on said head to deflect the axe. Now Astrid rolled way leaving Hiccup in the path of the charging Nadder, however when Hiccup dropped the mace he held the Nadder stopped and sniffed at him which confused Hiccup greatly. Maybe the Nadder could smell Toothless? He didn't have time to think further as Astrid was running towards them having reclaimed her axe and was yelling, 'like a mad woman' Hiccup thought so he decided to use the little trick Toothless showed him and started to scratch the Nadder's chin which made it purr slightly and relax allowing Hiccup to scratch her chin which left her becoming a boneless heap on the floor twitching her leg in bliss although to everyone else it seemed like she was in pain, not that they cared. For his efforts Astrid glared at him viciously making the laugh nervously. The girl was getting to nosey for her own good.

HTTYD

The next day found Hiccup wake up with a jolt from his desk, 'must have drifted off' he thought, he had been trying to work out a new way to control the prosthetic that wouldn't lead to him tying a bit of string around his foot cause that method weren't really working for the turns, he was thinking of a pedal connected to a metal rod running directly into the prosthetic coming off the saddle. It was a good idea he thought, just had to make the adjustments to the saddle and try it out. He stretched his limbs and yawed as he wandered downstairs rubbing his eyes when a knock at his door made him freeze. Whilst he was getting more popular with the villagers due to his newly found 'talent' they still avoided him like a sickness. But he opened the door to see Gothi there, grim smile on her face, "Hey come in," He allowed the village Elder inside praying to Thor she wouldn't say anything about his sudden talent with dragons. Thankfully she didn't she just wanted tea and company. Or at least intelligent company. Or at least that is what Hiccup liked to think whenever she randomly came around when his father was gone. "You're father will be back soon," Was all she said before leaving with a nod. A sense of dread dropped into Hiccup's stomach and he decided against food as he didn't want to lose, so with his customary bag of fish on his back for Toothless he set off for the cove.

Somehow his visit to Toothless, which was supposed to be for him to calculate what he would need to make a pedal, turned into a game. Toothless was fascinated with the reflection of light his small hammer gave when the sun hit. The dragon had then proceeded to chase said light. Of course Hiccup didn't help, he encouraged the game by moving the reflection all over the cove barely containing his laughter at Toothless through look of concentration in trying to catch the light.

In the end Hiccup didn't really learn anything new bar the dragon's intense fascination with small movable light reflections which he was so going to use to his advantage. Throughout the fun he totally forgot about Gothi's warning that morning

HTTYD

"Meet the Terrible Terror," And out from cage came a tiny a very cute dragon with bright green scales and orange spikes. Hiccup was very hard pressed not to coo at the dragon whose long tongue just touched its eyeball. Eww. Hiccup personally knew just because something small didn't make it lethal or a challenge, himself a perfect example, not that the other knew it.

Tuffnut however thought it was a joke and comment, "It's like the size of my," Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by the Terror suddenly lunging at the blonde hair boy and biting his nose. Which Hiccup thought was hilarious, but also a great time to test out that new trick. So he angled his shield to catch the light of the sun and lo and behold. The small circle reflection of light immediately caught the Terror's attention. The Terror leapt off of Tuffnut's nose and started to chase the light, "Oh I'm hurt, I'm very much hurt," He vaguely heard the older boy say but Hiccup was too focused on the cut dragon following the light like a cat. He did hear Tuff's comment to Astrid

"Wow he's better than you ever were," And was pretty sure that Astrid was glare holes into his back and the figure of speech 'if looks could kill' came into Hiccup's mind as he guided the Terror back into its cage. He quickly left after that not want to deal with the stares that normally followed a class.

HTTYD

The next day found Hiccup narrowly escaping having his head lopped off by Astrid's axe which was suddenly embedded into the tree just above his head with a dull smack that made him wince. Again he was glad he was short, now to escape the blonde haired girl who was demanding answers from him. He just ducked beneath a boulder and pushed his small body into a very hallow tree next to said boulder just as he saw Astrid look over the rock and when she could spot him she smacked her fist onto said rock making Hiccup wince and her to scowl before leaving, muttering under her breath at how he was acting suspicious. Now that he lost the crazy girl he headed for the cove and was stunned at how close Astrid was, if she had gone just that little bit deeper she'd have found Toothless. The thought made his heart pound against his chest. Oh Thor. He didn't know what he would do without Toothless. The Nightfury was only thing that grounded him these days. So the minute he was in the cove he hugged the dragon tightly whispering to Toothless that he wouldn't let Astrid find and hurt him. The dragon, thoroughly confused and concerned, just hugged the boy back,

"_I'll be fine, it's you I worry about,"_ Hiccup just tightened his hold and buried his head underneath Toothless's chin more firmly until he felt calm enough to try flying again.

When Hiccup pulled back he gave a smile and allowed Toothless to eat his breakfast whilst he fitted the newest saddle complete with pedal and attaching rod for the prosthetic. So whilst Toothless ate he made the final adjustments smiling when his dragon didn't even look up, trust him completely.

Now that everything was fitted properly they were on a cliff, secured to a wooden post to allow Hiccup to work what position his foot need to be in to control and change direction of the prosthetic. Each time he wrote something on a piece of parchment. Of course that's when things went to pot. A strong gust of wind made Hiccup become unbalanced on the saddle, which in turn unbalanced Toothless and they both flew backwards as the rope holding the to the wooden post snapped. Toothless used his body to protect Hiccup from injury when they landed with a thud on the ground however it caused the hook to bend in on itself and trap the strap that kept Hiccup on the saddle.

"Oh great," The boy pulled at the strap but didn't have the raw strength other Vikings would have to snap the leather. He would have to sneak Toothless into the village and cut the leather in the forge. Fun. "Ok bud, come one," He got back onto Toothless with ease, no longer needed the dragon's leg to heave himself onto the saddle and the flew off. Toothless made sure to do no sudden turns or tricks as Hiccup was still not completely familiar with the pedal and how the prosthetic moved.

When they got into Berk it was night which was a big relief for Hiccup as Toothless blended in perfectly. He did have to pull at the dragon a bit when he headed for the docks, drawn in by the smell of fish but the. They entered the forge using the back door as they both opened and Hiccup used the special cutters Gobber and he designed for Hiccup's use, as he didn't need to use much pressure to use it to cut things. However he dropped said cutters and unknown to him Astrid was walking by on her patrol duty.

"Hiccup?" Said boy froze at her voice and Toothless growled when he sensed his rider's unease. "Shit," Hiccup swore underneath his breath and was happy the window of the forge could only be opened from the inside and only he, Stoick and Gobber held the key to open the door.

"What is it Astrid I'm busy?" His voice was curt which shocked not only Astrid but Hiccup as well. Normally he was nervous when talking to anybody, mostly because nobody actually spoke to him often. "Excuse me!" She sounded pissed which actually pleased Hiccup as he grunted when he finally managed to cut the hook, "Finally," He whispered then a loud bang brought him back to the fact Astrid was still there, "Look Astrid I have a lot of work to so go away," He made a show of banging some metal together, before setting it down carefully and pulling Toothless out the back door, grinning when he heard her curse him under her breath.

Toothless growled slight when he heard the human on the other side of the door curse his boy. The sudden feeling of self-hate and loneliness came back. He knew it came from Hiccup. He had worked so hard to get those feelings buried. He wanted to go to her and show just what would happen when someone upset _his_ youngling but Hiccup was pulling at the saddle with a quite "Come on," So he complied with his riders wants and left. Allowing Hiccup to heave himself on the saddle and the flew off, both blending into the night, him due to his dark scales and Hiccup because the boy wore black and browns that day.

HTTYD

Latter that evening Hiccup curled himself up underneath his fur blanket with a small grin, he was getting closer to actually letting Toothless really fly, he just needed to get used to the pedal quickly. And with that thought he drifted off into a sleeping filled with flying with Toothless.

He had no clue of the things that were going to come the next day that could change everything

**And I leave you a slight cliff hanger hahahaha, ok longer chapter and more details, we're spinning off from the movie slowly, as you read there are still pieces of the movie here but next chapter there will be hardly any so I'll see soon guys**

**Reviewers Corner:**

**FallenBleedingAngel:** Another fantastic review thanks :D As for Stoick all I'm giving away is he a ass in this entire story, no redemption whatsoever but that's all I'm saying :P hopefully I put a tad more detail into this chapter since we're going off of the film slowly. Kudos to you for another brilliant review :D

**Emthereble:** thanks for taking time to review glad you liked my previous chapter hoped this was just as good for you


	6. A Fathers Return and Endless Pain

**Protection of the Nightfury**

**Warnings:**** Child abuse, neglect, slash, attempted rape (but no actual rape) bullying, alcohol abuse, possible drug abuse, self-harming, possible suicidal thoughts and attempted suicide, OC's, OOCness, bad grammar and spelling errors **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't How To Train Your Dragon in any way shape or form, the plot is mine but if it' similar to someone else's I don't care so please don't go on about it. OC's are mine as well**

"_Italics"_ **will be dragons speaking to Hiccup**

**An: So please note there is ATTEMPTED RAPE in the chapter, no actually rape just attempted, I'll mark it so you can skip if you want to. We are also moving off the movie now so be prepared. I'll try to much as much detail as possible due to this fact as well.**

**Enjoy **

Chapter 6: A father returns and endless pain

Hiccup woke up slightly startled the next morning, his heart pounded in his chest and sweat soaked his body but he had no idea why. There was just a deep sense of foreboding lodged in his gut. A warning of something to come. He ran his hand which was shaking ever so slightly through his hair, a nervous gesture that he had picked up at a young age, and desperately wanted to see Toothless. The Nightfury always calmed his nerves and made him feel safe. So that was exactly what he did. he climbed out of him shrugged his white tunic and brown leggings strapped on the harness he used for flying automatically and grabbed his black fury body warmer pulled on his fur boots and ran out of his house and into the forest, glad that he always woke at dawn avoiding any and all stares and questions.

He quickly navigated the forest, slipping on some mud and landing heavily on his side but he didn't let the pain bother him, he stood up and ran off once more. Before tumbled down the slope and into the cove and nearly fell into his dragon who was waiting by the slope for him. Toothless's head actually stopped Hiccup from fall on his face. "Thanks," The dragon purred slightly and worry shone in his green/yellow eyes

"_What's wrong?" _His boy shook his head and just hugged him tightly, Toothless sense something had deeply upset his charge brought his wings around the boy, like what he did for his own hatchlings when they were younger and scared. "I just, something is going to happing, I have no idea what and I'm scared," The boy whispered but Toothless understood. He knew humans had the sixth sense like dragons called instinct, if Hiccup said something was going to go wrong Toothless believed him.

It took a few minutes before Hiccup was ready to part from his safety net but when he did he had a grin on his face. "Want to fly for real?" Toothless knew flying perked Hiccup up and agreed immediately, glad the boy loved flying like he did

Hiccup pulled himself up firmly into the saddle hooked the strap onto the hook and placed his foot in the pedal firmly. He took out the parchment from his pouch and placed it in front of him held down my tape. "Ok let's go bud," Toothless took off and Hiccup grinned as his hair whipped behind him wildly due to the wind pressure

"Nice and steady to start off," The dragon nodded and made sure to fly straight allowing his boy to get used to the change in his centre of gravity. They flew out to sea and Hiccup grinned, "Ok here we go, nice and slow," He patted Toothless neck looked at his sheet and mutter about position 4 to himself and changed his foot so the tailfin opened up. He felt Toothless's satisfaction and excitement and grinned, his dragon would finally be able to fly properly. So taking a deep calming breath he made sure to keep his wits about him as he leaned left with Toothless so their turn was smooth. He looked behind him to see the tailfin holding up perfectly and adjust his foot making it angle so they flew downwards, "Ok, ok its go time," The pair grinned as the sea got closer to them with Hiccup making sure to keep his body light and relaxed in order to move with Toothless fully. They flew between two rocks and the boy grinned, "Yes it works," Finally took him long really. However his thought distracted him and he ended up guiding Toothless into a rock at which the dragon growled for him to pay attention, "Sorry, I'm sorry," He did the same thing and Toothless hit him with his ear, "Sorry that was my fault, position 4 no 3," He changed his foot and they evened out, before flying up, Hiccup kept a good firm grip on the saddle but his actual body was still relaxed making it easier on Toothless to fly and on Hiccup to feel every movement Toothless made and could adjust accordingly. The boy grinned and raised hand to loosen the tie in his hair and let it fly free, "This is amazing!" He shouted but suddenly the wind pressure made the tape hold the parchment rip away. Hiccup leaned backwards to catch the parchment but his strap slid off the hook and he lifted from Toothless's back, "NO!"

Toothless roared in distress when he saw Hiccup suddenly above him and not in the saddle. The boy bit his lip as they both fell to the ground at neck break speeds. "Angle yourself," Hiccup tried to tell Toothless which was to turn so he could slide back onto the saddle but the dragon was too panicked to hear him properly, "Toothless! You need to angle yourself under me, I can slip back on," The dragon finial heard as he changed his body's direction and Hiccup slid neatly back into the saddle and reattached the strap however the wind was causing the parchment to flap about and he could see which position he need to be in to turn Toothless straight.

The rocks came closer and both of screamed when Hiccup exclaimed, "Fuck this," Let go of the parchment and went with his gut. He slid the pedal to back and to the left and Toothless straightened out, however they didn't have enough to time to fly upwards so keeping his body light on Toothless back he let his instincts guide him on how to position the pedal and the flew through the rocks easily, their bodies moving in perfect sync with the other. Water sprayed Hiccup's hands and body but he didn't care, this feeling of absolute freedom was brilliant. He could see why dragons liked to fly. Why Toothless loved to fly. They cleared the rocks and Hiccup couldn't resist raising his arms

"OH YEA!" He screamed and Toothless grinned and in his own elation at flying properly let a plasma bolt go, "Oh man," They flew right through it making Hiccup blink in shock before he turned his body to miss being burned

"_Sorry," _The boy grinned at his dragon, "No worries, warnings next time though ok," The dragon nodded before Hiccup guided him down.

Hiccup leaned into Toothless side as he ate fish with Hiccup cooking his own fish with the fire Toothless started for him when three Terrible Terrors flew over to them, Hiccup tensed but Toothless merely growled a warning and covered his food better. None of the Terrors paid any mind to Hiccup and fought over some regurgitated fish Toothless had offered him not moments before, one even managed to sneak into Toothless pile and tried to walk off with a fish but the Nightfury saw, caught the fish and ate and gave a chuckle at the Terror who was no scrapping its claws on the dirt ready to breath its fire when Toothless shoot a small amount of plasma into its mouth making it cough and splutter

"Not so fireproof on the inside eh, here ya go," He threw his own half cooked fish to Terror who gulped it down before looking at the boy who was now watching the sky and leaning fully into Toothless now he knew the Terrors were no threat. A sudden purr from his side made him look down to see the Terror had curled up against him and actually went to sleep; allowing Hiccup to run his fingers over the green scales gently. "Everything we know about guys is wrong," He whispered to himself before watching the sky again.

HTTYD

When he finally got home latter that evening he saw at his desk in his room flicking the pencil up and down, deep in thought. He couldn't handle dragon training anymore, not know that he knew the dragons were very friendly and even loyal. And it wasn't just Toothless. The Terror he had given the fish to hadn't wanted to leave Hiccup's side it was only when Toothless hissed at it did he fly off. Biting his lip he sat when the front door slammed opened. 'Oh yea Stoick came home today,' but he didn't move, he'd rather put off talking to his father. He heard his father stomp around downstairs and a loud crash made the boy jump. His father was drunk. Oh dear. That never ended well.

"HICCUP! GET DOWN HERE!" The boy winced but hurried to comply it would be worse if his father had to come to him.

"Yes sir," He said timidly as he went into the living room where a fire was crackling in the corner and Stoick was sat in front of it drinking more mead and hiccupping. Oh dear.

They were quite for a while, Stoick focused on drinking and Hiccup to nervous to speak, his small body tense as a bowstring.

"I heard you're training," That was not what the boy was expecting at all, "Sir?" Stoick finished his mead and turned to his son. His son who looked so much like Valka did. With her forest green eyes, ivory skin and slender figure.

**(Attempted rape starts here! Skip if want)**

Stoick stood up and stumbled, he had drunk too much. Which proved when Hiccup was replaced by Valka her bright smile and gentle curves.

Hiccup suddenly felt a strike of fear in his gut as his father walked towards him, a gentle smile on his face his checks flush bright red letting the small boy know his father so inebriated. A hand on his upper arm startled him out of his thoughts. Stoick's hand was large and could clasp all the way around his arm with ease, "Sir?" Hiccup's voice was shaky and terror filled, he had never seen his father act like this and it scared him.

"Valka," The name was breathed out softly ad his father's other hand caressed his cheek lovingly. Hiccup's own breathing hitched, his father called him by his mother's name, why? "So beautiful," That made the boys eyes widen and try to pull his arm free of the now bruising grip

"Please, let me go, I should sleep, training tomorrow and all that," He fruitlessly tried to wiggle his arm out of his father's grip which just tightened until Hiccup was sure the man would break his arm . "Ahhh," The sound of pain seemed to hit Stoick hard as he eased his grip

"Sorry Valka, don't know my own strength," Tears were cascade down the boys face now as he was pushed into the wall roughly and the hand slid from his face and under his tunic and started to caress ivory scarred skin, "I'm not Valka, I'm Hiccup, your son, please stop it," Hiccup knew very well what his father wanted off his 'wife' and it terrified him. He wouldn't be able to fight his father off, he was too weak and slim, if he had his knife he would be able to injure the man enough to run out of the house but he had left it upstairs and his quiver and bow were in the forge as he was going sharpen the tips the next day.

The hand under his shirt gripped his hip bone tightly, "Oww! Please don't," The hand snaked under his leggings and down his slim but surprisingly lithely muscled thigh

Hiccup got more desperate and struggled hard, his hand catching his father's face but the man just blinked, "Hiccup?" The man sounded confused but the boy took

"Yes, Hiccup, your son, now please let me go," He tried to lift the hand down his leggings out of them but the man wouldn't budge he just looked at his son in confusion then rage

"HOW DARE YOU!" The sudden pain on his cheek made the boy cry out and also fall the floor sobbing freely now. His cheek stung viciously and he was pretty sure the bone was broke or fractured cause it hurt more than normal.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME SEE VALKA!" The kick to his ribs made a crack echo through the house and a sudden pause could be heard, even Stoick seemed shocked. The spell was broken when Hiccup screamed. His body tried to curl into itself but the pain from his chest was sever, he could feel his ribs moving. Stoick stumbled back before his face became gentle once

"I'm so sorry Valka," Hiccup shook his head and tried to get a deep enough breath but his ribs wouldn't allow him to. He tried to get his father back out of the mead induced vision but nothing was working, his father had let go of reality.

The man removed Hiccup's tunic and leggings swiftly ignoring the fruitless shouts of help and cried for him to stop. He ignored his son's desperately pleas for something called Toothless as he was moved onto his stomach which made the boy cry harder in pain as the wood pressed against his ribs

"STOP IT PLEASE!" Hiccup's breathing hitched again when he felt something pressed against his virgin hole, he bit his lip and tried to shift his head and managed to see his father's finger just before it was pressed into him. The pain radiated through his body, he hurt everywhere, but more importantly he would never ever even try to trust his father again not after this. He felt the finger being removed and the slow dribble of something down his legs and realised with a start it was blood. His blood. He felt his father hands grip his hips firmly and something large pressed against his hole and he stopped breathing

"DON'T PLEASE I'M NOT VALKA! STOP!" Before Stoick could completely rape his son the door was thrown open and stood there was Gobber, Spitelout, Bucket, Hoark and Mulch. All of them looked horrified for a split second but Hiccup's shout pain broke them out of it and before Stoick could push forward Spitelout and Hoark grabbed their chief by the arms and dragged him way from his son

**(End safe to read now)**

Hiccup curled into a ball and sobbed brokenly as Gobber came to his student and knelt down, "Hiccup?" He went to touch the boy's shoulder, "Don't touch me," The order was hissed and broken, tears streamed down his face, "Please don't," Gobber's heart was breaking, he never thought Stoick would do this to his son. Sure the chief hated his son but to try and rape the boy. "Hiccup, it's Gobber, I'm not going to hurt you, we just want to get you Gothi's house," Hiccup looked up from the floor at Gobber's name and "Gobber?" The whisper was so soft the man wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been kneeling next to him

"Yea," Hiccup allowed the man to place his hand on the boys shoulder gently, "Spitelout is going to take you Gothi's house ok?" The boy nodded and Gothi came over with a sad but gentle smile and grabbed the fur blanket off the armchair and helped Gobber wrap Hiccup up in it properly Spitelout handed his half-brother off to Gobber who was scowling at his best friend firmly ignoring Stoick's pleas to be let go so he could have his wife.

"Hiccup?" The boy sniffled and looked up in shook he had never heard his uncle speak so softly to him before, "I won't hurt you, I'm just going to carry you, it might a hurt a bit but bare with it," When the boy nodded Spitelout slid his arms under Hiccup's head and knees and lifted him smoothly, wincing at the cry of pain from jarring what the older suspected was broken ribs.

"Quickly, I want to treat him as soon as possible," Spitelout nodded and followed Gothi out of the Chief's house and threw a disgusted look at his brother before leaving. True Spitelout wasn't close to his nephew, mainly because he was busy with his duty, but he would never have done this. Never have drunk so much that he couldn't tell his son from his wife. The thought of this happening to his own son made his tighten his grip before loosen it quickly at Hiccup's groan of pain.

"I'm sorry Hiccup," He whispered as they entered Gothi's,

"Put him here," Gothi pointed to a spare bed she had in his living room for treating Vikings and Spitelout gently put his nephew down before standing back allow Gothi to step closer to the boy,

"Hiccup I'm going to give you sedative whilst I treat you," The boy gave a weak nod and watched with half-closed eyes as Gothi quickly made the tea crushing strong painkillers into it, "Drink," She supported his head as he drunk the tea and within seconds he was out.

"There, I can swifter now, he'll sleep till tomorrow afternoon I suspect," Spitelout nodded then sat on a stool with a heave and rested his head in his hand.

"Just think about what Stoick would have done if Fishlegs hadn't gotten concerned over the boy's shouts makes me shudder," Gothi nodded, the only reason they went to the Chief's house was because Fishlegs had heard Hiccup scream like never before. The boy had ran straight to Spitelout who was with his son at the time urgently saying Stoick had really hurt Hiccup. Fishlegs had looked so desperate he immediately gather some of the council and was lucky that Gothi had been with Bucket at the time before they rushed up the hill to Stoick's house.

"I'm going to see my son, explain a few things, take of him Gothi," The woman nodded and Spitelout left the elder in peace.

Gothi sighed as she removed the blanket around Hiccup gently, then pressed her fingers to his ribs and counted 3 broken ones on his right side. She drew out a thick yellow paste and smeared it over his side, it would help the bones knit back together and help with pain, and then she wrapped a bandage it firmly but not tightly. Next she spread a red tinted paste over the bruises on the boys hips and left shoulder not even glancing at the birthmark, if she had she would have seem all the scales were a dark black/blue tint, but she merely ignored it and bandage the shoulder quickly. Next she gently turned the boy onto his stomach and took a deep breath. This was another reason she made the tea strong enough to knock the boy out. Gothi examined the damage done to the boy's anus and frowned at the small bit of blood, she coated her fingers in an orange paste to prevent infections and gently inserted them into the boy and spread it on the inside before withdrawing her fingers and washing her hand. She dressed the boy in dark red tunic and brown leggings. She pulled a blanket around the boy and tucked him before sitting in her chair to keep a deep vigil over the small boy that had been hurt some many times. She was sure this will be the tipping point for him.

HTTYD

Toothless felt extremely restless. He paced the cove growling and constantly looking at the slop his human normally came down. Something was very wrong. Hiccup was hurt and scared. Badly. And he couldn't do anything to help. He was stuck in this god forsaken cove until the boy got to him. It pissed him off, knowing his boy was hurt.

He kept pacing the cove and refused to sleep knowing his boy would need him the minute he stepped into the cove.

So with a resigned huffed he settled his body down and kept his eyes on the slope ready to offer any assistant his hatchling would need

**So I'm going to leave you there, quite a short chapter but very important as we've gone off the movie for a while. So I'll see you all next and sorry for the depressing chapter expect another now to follow but there will be Toothcup galore**

**Latter **

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Make war no love. War is fun:** Thanks a lot for the review glad my story still interests you so far and that liked me putting in Toothless's view point as well.

**ProwlHawthorne:** thanks so much for you awesome words I hope you liked this chapter. So now you know what happened with Stoick, the ass, but then I'm an ass for writing it lol, he will get what's coming to him (evil smile). Thanks for you great reviews

**FallenBleedingAngel:** Thanks for another fab review. No I didn't even know about the site, I'll check it out thanks for telling me about Yea my day's pretty good thanks hope your day was good too

**DarkDreamer1982:** Welcome new reviewer thanks for taking to review Nope I have plans for who Hiccup will be with And a hot olive skinned Greece man is so on the ball. Thanks again glad you think my story 'awesome' so far hope this chapter didn't disappoint


	7. Truths, Comfort and Outcast

**Protection of the Nightfury**

**Warnings:**** Child abuse, neglect, slash, attempted rape (but no actual rape) bullying, alcohol abuse, possible drug abuse, self-harming, possible suicidal thoughts and attempted suicide, OC's, OOCness, bad grammar and spelling errors **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't How To Train Your Dragon in any way shape or form, the plot is mine but if it' similar to someone else's I don't care so please don't go on about it. OC's are mine as well**

"_Italics"_ **will be dragons speaking to Hiccup**

**AN:**** So I'm going off from the movie from this point onwards, we'll come back much later to deal with Red Death (Maybe…..) and there will be quite a few twists and turns along the way. Also I'm going to say this my story was inspired by The Antic Repartee story Hitchups, its very good and if you've read it you may see a few similarities and I apologise for it but I try to make sure I don't copy anything out right. **

**Also sorry I didn't update this yesterday I was on a date with my boyfriend and got in about 11:30pm and finished this off in like 40 minutes which is why it isn't very long but I hope I put enough detail for you**

**Enjoy **

Chapter 7: Truths, Comfort and Outcast

It was mid afternoon when Hiccup finally started to stir from his drug induced sleep; his body ached viciously and was sluggish to respond. Blinking a few times allowing the haze to faze away he struggled to remember where he was and why his body ached so much. He turned his head slightly and saw Gothi sat against her desk, grey braids swinging with the motion of her body. Hiccup closed his eyes again and his brow frowned, why was in he in Gothi's house?

The memories of last hit like a bull. Stoick. His near rape.

Hiccup's eyes went wide and he sat up quickly with a gasp, before curl into himself as his side gave a stab of pain. "Easy child," Gothi's soothing voice broke through his pain haze and he looked up to see her hovering over him. Her grey eyes sad and angry.

"How do you feel?" She helped him sit up properly and lean against the headboard without pain before she settled herself into a chair. Hiccup didn't answer, just bit lip and tried refrain himself from crying. "Hiccup, what Stoick did you,"

"Don't," He gasped out, he didn't want to talk about it with a Viking. He wanted Toothless. "Please, just don't," The elder sighed by nodded her head, if he didn't want to talk he wouldn't and she wouldn't make him either.

"Your father," Hiccup hissed at that, Stoick was not his father, never had been. He was just the man who sired him. "Stoick," The elder renamed a sad look back on her face before she pulled any emotion off her face, "Wants you to go home when you wake," The young boy looked back up at that. Stoick wanted him home. No. He couldn't face that man.

"No, I, I," Gothi just smiled sadly and shook her head. Stoick was the Village Chief; nobody could or even would go against him. Especially not for Hiccup. "I'm sorry Hiccup," She went to place her hand on his shoulder but hissed at her and moved away

"Don't touch me," To him Gothi was betraying him by making him go back. What if Stoick tried again? Hiccup couldn't fight him off, he was lucky his uncle and Gobber came with help when they did.

"Here," Gothi held out a small bag to him which he frowned at, "Herbs for the pain, clean bandages and I've wrote down instructions on how to care for your broken ribs," With that Gothi stood and walked to her door, "You should go home soon," Then she left. Hiccup just held onto the bag, tears pooled in his eyes. She left him. She wanted him to go back. He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly an image of Toothless crossed his mind

Hiccup bit his lip before he stood up shakily hissing in pain from his ribs. His mind made up. He wouldn't be going home. He would go to Toothless and leave Berk. He had enough of this. Taking a deep breath he exited the elder's house and walked down the rocky path, hissing as each step caused his ribs to jar. He would need to go to the forge first, get his bow and quiver some portable tools and spare clothes. Good thing he kept a bag of such items in his small office in the forge. Gobber didn't know about it and whenever Hiccup went into his office he would be left alone. With that thought in mind he ignored the pain and picked up the pace, clutching his bag of herbs tightly, before he slowed down when he got closer to Berk.

The forge was to his left near the forest and there were no houses on route, all he would have to careful of is if Gobber was in the forge like he normally was. Creeping around the odd villager was easy, his small form sliding into the bushes or behind a barrel fluidly and noiselessly. When he came to the forge he made sure to enter through the back door and left it ajar ever so slightly so he could get out quickly if needed. He paused slightly and listened, he could hear Gobber at the front of the shop so he should be fine, the man moved quite slowly due to his peg leg and weight. So he slipped into his office which was really just a small wooden room with a curtain across the door. It used to store old weapons but when Gobber took Hiccup on and learnt about the boys many sketches he cleaned the room out and give Hiccup free reign.

Once inside his office, Hiccup gave a sigh of relief before moving to his desk and reaching underneath he pulled out a brown bag. He checked inside and pulled out four lightweight tunics, two black, one red and one green. Four lightweight leggings all in black. There were also fingerless woollen gloves and a scarf both black as well a comb and a wrap with few dozen ties in. Three small throwing knives he had made which he now strapped to his forearms and the final on to his calf under his leggings and boots. A small pouch which had the money he saved up from his pay when working in the forge. His fletching kit which contained, a small chisel, hammer, scissors, a band of owl and hawk feathers, tongs, sandpaper, glue and two unused whetstones. He put everything back into the bag properly along with the pouch Gothi gave him. Then he reached down beside his desk and pulled out a beautiful longbow. It just a bit short than him and made out of rosewood with intricate vinyl patterns carved onto the wood. It belonged to his mother. He lay the boy down on top of the bag before reaching down again and pulled out a quiver which was full of arrows. There were different types of wood used such as oak, yew, rosewood, dogwood and beech. They were all perfectly balanced and had iron tips that were lethally sharpened. The quiver itself was rosewood and painted red with green vinyl patterns on and again it had belonged to his mother. Shaking his head he secured the quiver around his waist making sure to keep the arrows within easy reach before grabbing his bag pulling it over his shoulder then took his bow and slid it through a special loop underneath his bag, he had shortened the strap so he would be able ride Toothless with the bow strapped underneath, he had yet to actually try riding and shooting at the same time.

A sudden movement made Hiccup pause, holding his breath he waited when he heard Stoick's

"Where is he Gobber?" The man sounded furious which meant Stoick knew Hiccup wasn't at Gothi's anymore and hadn't gone straight home like he was supposed to.

"Who?" Gobber sounded genially confused, Hiccup could practically see the man scratching his head bald head and tilt it to the side blue eyes filled with confusion

"Hiccup, where is he?" a slam made Hiccup whimpered in fright and bit his lip to stop any sound being verbalised loudly. He crouched down and started for the back door softly. His leg however caught a stand of maces he didn't see earlier and sent it crashing to the ground.

Hiccup froze in shook before his father's voice broke him out of his daze, "HICCUP!"

Screw stealth he needed to leave. Now. He ran out the back just as his father came through the door. Hiccup glanced behind him to see his father run out the back, and god if Stoick could spit fire he would be spewing it right about now as he screamed for Hiccup to get back there right now.

But the boy had made his mind up, so ignoring both the pain in his side and the furious calls of his father he ran into the forest. He knew his father had come after him as he could hear the bumbled behind him, snapping branches and cursing Hiccup's name as Stoick deemed Hiccup turn around and face his punishment for seducing Stoick. As if that would make him turn. If anything Hiccup ran faster. His ribs stung with every step but he couldn't stop. Suddenly he saw it. The cove.

He ran down the slope and was closely followed by his father, he slipped at the very bottom on some wet grass and leaves and yelled in pain and fear as his father's huge figure loomed above, puffing and red face, acid green eyes filled with hate and rage

"TOOTHLESS!" His fear was so strong his heart felt like it would burst out of his chest any minute. Suddenly a furious roar echoed through the woods and his father was pushed away from him.

Toothless stood above his youngling growling at the large red haired/bearded man who stood over his boy so threateningly. He made sure to keep Hiccup underneath him at all times as he watched the other man get up and stare at the Nightfury in shock.

Hiccup gave a sigh of relief when he felt the warm presence of Toothless standing above him. Protecting him. Guarding him. Angry for him. "Toothless," He lifted his arms and wrapped them around the beasts neck and the dragon slouched down further, cooing at Hiccup but never took his eyes off of the threat.

"This is what you've been gallivanting into the forest for," Stoick said calmly, and a calm Stoick was deadly. Hiccup didn't answer, didn't need to with the way Toothless stood over him and not making a move to hurt Hiccup at all.

"You'd throw your lot in with them," The boy was now moving to stand up, biting his lip to hold in the cry of pain from the jar of his ribs. Toothless let him stand but refused to let Hiccup go near Stoick which the boy was grateful for, instead moving them backwards away from the slope and Stoick slowly, and every time Stoick moved towards them Toothless would growl a bit louder than the last. Hiccup kept his hand on Toothless neck, absently scratching the scales there too soothe the dragons slightly. But said Nightfury wouldn't calm, not until he was sure his boy would be safe

"Yes. Why should I 'throw my lot in' with Vikings," Hiccup spat out the last word like it was venom and Hiccup it was. He hated Vikings. Or at least the Vikings from the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. "After all what have Vikings ever done for me? Oh yea, they ostracised me, beat me, condemned me for something I couldn't control!" He was yelling now, 16 year of hurt finally pouring out. "So tell me _dad,_" Hiccup's tone was mocking and his forest green eyes normally so calm and gentle were filled with anger and pain. Beside him Toothless listened, his fury grew with each word his boy spat out. "Why should I side with Vikings? With you?"

Stoick was actually stunned, never had his son spoken out like this. His slip of a boy was always timid and submissive. "You are my son,"

Hiccup cut him off with a cruel laugh, "Your son? No. You only sired me. You were never a dad! A dad wouldn't strip his only son down emotionally till there was nothing left! A dad wouldn't blame his son for the death of his MOTHER! A DAD WOULDN'T BEAT HIS SON TILL HE COULDN'T BREATH! A DAD WOULDN'T TRY TO RAPE HIS SON!" Tears streamed down Hiccup's face, the hand that had been scratching Toothless's scales had stilled and the other curled into a fist. Oh how he longed to hit his father.

Toothless did for him

The pile up of emotions he could feel emitting from his youngling made Toothless furious. A rage beyond anything he had ever felt built up in his chest. And everything the boy yelled about his father only added fuel to the fire. How dare this, thing, try to harm _his_ boy. No. He wouldn't have it. And with that angry thought Toothless used his tail and smacked into Stoick's body, sending the Viking crashing into the rocks, the sharp sicking sound of snapping told them that Toothless broken several bones. _"Mine!"_ Toothless hissed and Hiccup smiled and wrapped his arms around the dragon, "Yea, yours," Toothless purred at the boy's conferment of his statement and nudged the boys arm to the saddle.

Taking the hint Hiccup pulled himself firmly into saddle, smirking slightly when his bow and quiver didn't hinder his movements at all. Stoick shook his head and looked to where his son was only to see the boy on the back of the Nightfury. He struggled to sit up but his arm was broken and Stoick was pretty sure a few ribs were as well.

Sharp war cries made the three of them look to the slope to see loads of Vikings come down with their weapons out. Only for them to pause in confusion upon seeing the Nightfury with Hiccup sit on top and Stoick covered in dust and even had blood dripping down his forehead and holding his body cautiously and stiffly

"Hiccup," Gobber breathed and the boy glared at the group of Vikings who all stood around their chief and wearily watching the Nightfury who was growling warningly at them, daring them to come closer.

"Easy Toothless," The dragon calmed at Hiccup's touch but kept himself ready for flight. For he knew Hiccup wasn't coming back. He wouldn't let the boy come to these people.

"So you're a traitor to us then, an Outcast," Stoick commented gruffly now he had gathered his wits about him. And the final statement garnered a few hisses, being an Outcast was the highest mark of a traitor for the Tribes. Being an Outcast meant the Vikings were free to hunt and kill Hiccup without repercussions.

"No," Hiccup shook his head, his forest green eyes sad but accepting of his fate, "I was never one you remember," He glanced at Gobber who was watching with wide blue eyes and shaking his head, "Gothi told you when I was born, I will never be a Viking. And I'm not. I'm a Rider," With that his nudged Toothless's sides in the sign to take off and the dragon did, his powerful wings easily lifting them into the air. Hiccup pulled slightly on the saddle and Toothless hovered a safe distance from the Vikings, out of range from their swords and clubs and none of them did archery or had good aim.

"So this is it then laddy," Gobber questioned and Hiccup turned to him. Forest green eyes were bright and now unusually happy and free as he sat upon the most feared dragon to humans, his auburn hair whipped about him wildly. He looked and felt free, confident and powerful. Not something Hiccup ever was within the Tribe.

"Yes, this is it. I doubt you shall see me again. Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk, I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III formerly renounce any birthright I held to the title Chieftain. I have no need or want for it. From now on I am Hiccup the Dragon Rider." With that he pulled the saddle and Toothless turned away before pausing again. He felt vindictive. Hurt. Lost. Angry. So he leant down, "Go for it," Toothless perked up turned and shot three plasma bolts at the group of Vikings. Neither Toothless nor Hiccup cared who they hit before they flew off.

HTTYD

It was a little while later when Hiccup finally realised the weight of what he had done. They were flying over the sea towards a small uninhabited Island when the damn broke. Tears poured in rivers down his pale checks, pain stabbed at his side and anger still gripped his heart.

"_Hold on Hiccup," _Toothless cooed and Hiccup gave a sad smile as he gently ran his hand over the heated scales as Toothless touched down onto the Island. It would take the Vikings at least 4 days to find them by boat, so they had time to rest and for Toothless to sort out his boy.

When they had landed Hiccup slid off the saddle and sighed, his eyes sad, hurt, angry but also relieved and free. He would never have to be hurt but his Tribe again.

"_Hiccup, are you alright?" _Toothless asked his boy, nudging the Rider's hand with his nose, concern filling the intelligent green/yellow eyes of the Nightfury as he watched Hiccup sigh before curling into Toothless's side seek comfort and warmth. Both of the which the dragon gladly provided

"Yea I just don't know what to feel," Hiccup confessed with a tired smile. He really didn't know what to do or feel or think. He had no idea where to go from here. "I'm angry at them. All of them. My …. Stoick." He refused to call the man his father, "Gobber. Gothi. But then I'm sad and hurt that would accept this so easily,"

Toothless listened to his younglings concerns patiently, nodding every time Hiccup paused, encouraging the boy to talk about it, "They wanted me to go back to Stoick after what he tried to do to me, the betrayed me all of them, even though they knew what Stoick did, would most likely try to do again, they would send me back," Toothless hissed and snarled lowly but Hiccup knew it wasn't directed at him and wasn't scared at all, in fact the Rider smiled at the protectiveness his dragon was showing. "And I have no idea where to go now? Or what to do? I just don't know Toothless," The boy was so heartbroken and confused. Denied the freedom he so badly craved and when he got finally achieved that freedom it was through being an Outcast

"_It's ok to be angry at then Hiccup. What they all did do you was deplorable. Stoick should never, ever, had touched you like that."_ Toothless knew what rape was to the humans, he had after all, been around a fair few years._ "He shouldn't have laid a hand on you, not in lust or in anger. Look at me," _Hiccup had looked at some point, staring at the ground as shame filled his eyes

"_It is not your fault. It was never you fault. Do you understand? You are a youngling."_ Toothless paused thinking on whether to say the next bit, but something compelled him to say it. He needed Hiccup to hear it. _"You are my youngling. Mine to protect. Mine to guide. Mine to teach."_ The shock on Hiccup's face was very amusing to the dragon. The boy's eyes were wide and his mouth was handing open

"_You'll catch flies." _The old human saying was said with an undertone of amusement and laughter that made Hiccup snap his mouth shut and glare at Toothless who was now openly laughing before becoming serious again, _"I'm serious Hiccup, you are mine,"_ It was said with such conviction that Hiccup believed him. He was Toothless's. And Toothless was his. The two of the together. Sounded good to Hiccup.

"_As for where we'll go, how about Greece? You said you wanted to find out more about your mother. Or if you're not ready for the yet we can stop at some places on the way. Travel. Explore."_ The boy looked thoughtful at that, he hadn't thought of exploring the world. _"Hiccup, you can do whatever you want, go wherever you want. You're free. And of course I will always be with you,"_ Hiccup threw his arms around Toothless briefly before suddenly pulled away with a hiss of pain as his broken ribs jarred themselves

"_But before that, we best wait for those ribs to heal a bit," _Hiccup nodded his agreement before shrugging off his bag and pulling out the pouch Gothi gave him and setting it on the ground. Opening it he found 3 labelled tins of paste one was for his ribs, one for infections and the final a general antiseptic, 4 rolls of fresh bandages, another pouch which by the sweet smell was painkillers and tea leaves mixed together and a piece of parchment and when he looked it was basic instructions on how to care for broken bones, cuts, bruises, sickness and infections.

"It's like she knew," And with Gothi she probably did, if so why didn't she tell him. Why didn't she say goodbye? Shaking the thoughts from his head he removed his tunic slowly before unwrapping the bandages and wincing at the bruising on his side.

Toothless watched as his Rider removed the white from around his chest revelling purple/black/yellow bruises patterning his side. The dragon could also see a bump underneath the boy's skin telling the dragon his youngling had broken bones. He watched carefully as Hiccup spread some orange/red paste over the bruise before re-bandaging it with fresh white. Then his boy pulled his tunic back on along with the fur body warmer.

Hiccup stood up once he re-applied the paste and bandages before picking up a few nearby sticks and piling them together, "Toothless," The dragon shot a small plasma bolt starting a fire. Sighing Hiccup shivered, he was getting cold now as the sun fell from the sky leaving only night behind.

"_Come here Hiccup," _Toothless moved his wings and indicated for his youngling to sit against him. "_My scales will keep you warm," _The boy did as told and curled up against Toothless's chest and the dragon brought his wind around the boy and allowed his scales to heat up and smile when the boy relaxed completely against him, his eyes slowly dropping shut

"_Sleep I'll keep you safe,"_

With those words Hiccup drifted off into sleep whilst Toothless himself drifted into a light sleep, his sense alert for anything that could present a threat to his hatchling

**Ok so major Toothcup this chapter. Now Hiccup is considered an Outcast and go Toothless for breaking some of Stoick's bones, and trust me the chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe will so get his comeuppance later on. A Dragon never forgets or forgives. So I will take requests for chapters now, so if you want Hiccup and Toothless to do something in pacific let me know and I'll tying it for you **

**Latter **

**Reviewers Corner:**

**FallenBleedingAngel:** Another fab review thanks so much. Yea Stoick is an ass hahahaha, mainly because it's stuck in my head. Well as for the relationship I'm debating weather for him to have a committed relationship or just whoever he fancies (I'm leaning more towards this one because he likes his freedom) but I'm still undecided really.

**Emthereble:** Thanks so much for your review

**Guest:** Thanks for reviewing

**SaiyanPrincess (Guest):** Thank you for reviewing hope Toothless reaction was amusing for you

**Make war no love. War is fun:** Yes he is, Toothless had him though. Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reviewing

**ProwlHawthorne:** Oh he did and it's only the beginning what I did Stoick is nothing to what I will do latter on. Remember dragons have a long memory. Thanks for your kind words and I'm glad you liked my descriptive writing for Stoick; I am trying to put more detail in now as we've moved away from the movie. :D


	8. Dreams and Realisation

**Protection of the Nightfury**

**Warnings:**** Child abuse, neglect, slash, attempted rape (but no actual rape) bullying, alcohol abuse, possible drug abuse, self-harming, possible suicidal thoughts and attempted suicide, OC's, OOCness, bad grammar and spelling errors **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't How To Train Your Dragon in any way shape or form, the plot is mine but if it' similar to someone else's I don't care so please don't go on about it. OC's are mine as well**

"_Italics"_ **will be Toothless speaking to Hiccup**

_::Italics:: _**will be other dragons speaking to Hiccup**

**AN:**** So back with chapter for ya all. I tried to make this as detailed as possible, and so far it's my longest chapter. I'm also struggling for chapter titles so if it sucks or has nothing to do with what is actually written ignore it please lol. Also I will be introducing dragons that are not in the movie/books/episodes **

**Enjoy**

Chapter 8: Dreams and Realisation

It was strange. One minute he was curled into Toothless's side, all nice and snug and warm and safe. The next he was stood in the middle of a field. The wide open space around him gave Hiccup a sense of peacefulness but he didn't know where he was so he was on guard. His clothing was different as well. There were also black and blue roses all around him that very much reminded him of Toothless's scales. The faint smell of lilac fragranced the air and he could feel a soft breeze blowing through him every so often. He also noticed he was not in the clothes he originally wore but something much more comfortable.

Instead of the rough scratchy red tunic, thick fur brown body warmer, course brown leggings and rough but comfortable leather and fur boots he had fallen asleep in was now wearing long silky black trousers, that gave him the impression of water caressing his thighs every time he moved, with plain simple black shoes but had an excellent sole and a knee length black silky tunic that was cut down the middle and had golden buttons holding the material together going up the left side (Chinese Tunic). The collar was cut high around his neck and was stiff. It was sleeveless so his birthmark was on full display, with the black/blue scales glittering ever so slightly and on the right side of the tunic was a large golden dragon embroidered on. His right forearm had a black leather guard with a gold dragon imprinted on the upper side, which he knew would protect his arm from his bow string and leather fingerless gloves were on both hand. He raised his arms to his hair and felt it was pulled back into a tight underneath braid (French Braid).

"What on Thor's name is going on?" His voice was gentle and soft but full of wonder and confusion. Then a laugh penetrated the silence.

"Do not be afraid young Rider," The air in front of Hiccup seemed to shimmer and distort itself before it focused into an image of a tall and elegant woman wearing a soft floor length white dress with long bell sleeves and a crown of golden leaves sat upon her head. Her hair touched the floor and was a rich chocolate brown and red highlights could be seen when she moved closer towards him. Her eyes were the most vivid blue he had ever seen but so kind and caring. Her skin an exotic shade of olive. Her lips were full and red. Her face oval.

She was beautiful

Another laugh drew Hiccup out of his thoughts of the woman, "Who are you?" She gave him a smile and turned away motioning with her finger for him to follow her. And for some reason he did. Without question.

"I am Priscilla, your Aide and Guardian." She led him to a large sturdy tree with vivid green leaves that swayed in the breeze. Underneath was a simple wooden bench which she sat on but Hiccup remained standing even when she motioned for him to sit next to her, "I am your link to the Gods, and am here to help you on your journey,"

Hiccup decided that sitting down would be best. "Where's Toothless?" He didn't want to sound mean or anything but his best friend was missing and he didn't like it. "Your dragon is safe and guarding you as you sleep Hiccup," His startled look made her smile again as she folded her hands in her lap delicately

"Yes Hiccup you are dreaming. Your body is still on that Island with you dragon guarding your body. The Gods however drew your soul here. To my garden." Her hand swept out in front of her motioning to the entire plain before them

"Why would they call me here, the Gods hate me," He sounded so miserable and heartbroken that Priscilla couldn't resting resting her hand upon his, and Hiccup noted they actually weren't that different aside from their skin tone. Both sets of hands were small and delicate, hers were olive his were ivory. However where hers were smooth and soft his were calloused and scarred.

"The Gods do not hate you Hiccup. They favour you." She raised her hand to his face and caressed his check, let her smooth skin glide across his like the wind, "Thor and Loki take particular interest in you." She withdrew her hand from his face and looked at her gardens with fondness and love.

"Why would they? I am I'm not exactly Viking material," He was bitter at that, because even though it was a truth he tried too hard to deny in his younger years it was a truth nonetheless

"And that is why they favour you. Loki, as everyone knows is the God of Chaos, and he likes pranks. Your destiny Hiccup will cause a lot of chaos and you will be pulling the biggest prank on Vikings ever since he came to Earth as a mortal a thousand years ago. Thor, God of Lightening, admires you courage and wit. He likes your guts and refusal to give up what you believe in despite everyone telling you otherwise." She paused and lifted her hand. A bluebird landed on it and she smiled serenely before bring the bird to her shoulder, "They have watched over you since birth, Thor and Loki together. The first time anyone has known them to work together to protect something was when you were born,"

Hiccup looked to the sky and frowned, his thought running rampant

"I was cursed by the Gods," His hand absently travelled to his birthmark and his fingers followed the pattern easily without him even needing to look. His fingers had traced those very patterns on Toothless's neck often enough

"No Hiccup, you were blessed by them, not cursed at your Tribe told you," Priscilla stood up and started to walk away from the tree and bench and Hiccup automatically stood and followed her without needing to be asked/told

"But my mother died birthing me, my birthmark is in the shape of a dragon a Vikings sworn enemy," That last part he spat out with hate, he hated that Vikings hunted dragons. Killed them. Hurt them.

"No Hiccup, your mother was meant to die to give you life. She knew this. Your Elder told her so. If she had her baby she would die, if she gave it up she would live. Your mother chose you over her own life. Such is the love of a mother," Priscilla sounded ever so slightly bitter, her blue eyes flashing with something Hiccup couldn't put a name to before they were calm and serene once more

"Valka knew the risks and chose her own path. Whilst it was one that ended with her death but also began with her choice." The two of the stopped at a small pond where Hiccup could see a number of different coloured fish swimming around lazily. The water was the clearest he had ever seen

"Hiccup that birthmark is more than just a mere scar on your skin. It the sign that bear the Soul of a Dragon," She walked away from the pond after sprinkling something into the water that made it turn from blue to red, "It is the mark of a True Rider. A human born with the potential to communicate with Dragons." She paused again this time in front of a herd of giant creatures with orange fur and one of them even a mane of wild and fluffy looking fur that was a shade darker than it fur. "Lions." Priscilla told him before pulling him quickly before they noticed them

"So I have the Soul of a Dragon? What does that mean?" He questioned interest thick in his voice and it made her smile again. Hiccup always did question things it was another reason as to why Loki and Thor were interested in him

"I won't tell you too much right now, you already have a lot to think about from my earlier words. But by having the Soul of a Dragon you will come to posses a few gifts that no other human will have. Unless they too posses Souls of Dragons." He noticed the ends of her dress were starting to go brown

"One gift you have been using for weeks. Being able to speak and understand Toothless." His dumb look made her laugh again as the brown crept up the white dress

"Yes Hiccup, all this time Toothless has been speaking in his own tongue, and you understand every word spoken whilst others do not," Oh he would so be grilling Toothless later on because Hiccup was sure the dragon would have noticed

"He's adopted you as well," That off hand statement took him by surprise so badly that he tripped over his own feet and landed on his bum. She knelt in front of him, "When he claimed you had his hatchling and you accepted you became his son in the eyes of Gods and Dragons," She held her hand out and he accepted and allowed her to pull him to his feet with surprising strength

"Eventually when your Bond becomes stronger you will be able to sense the other emotions and thoughts. Although Toothless has been able to pick up you most prominent emotions for weeks now." They both stopped on a hill overlooking the garden which was slowly fading away

"What Bond?"

"The Bond of Ultimate Trust, when you freed Toothless and he spared your life you intertwined your destines for all eternity. For what would a Rider be without his Dragon," The brown was now creating vinyl pattern on her skin and the lower half of her body began to fade

"For now Hiccup all you need to know is that Gods never have and never will forsake you. You loved by them and have a greater destiny than you know." As her upper body faded Hiccup found it hard to focus,

"What do I have to do?" He questioned desperate for answer

"Nothing, just be yourself," The world faded out completely leaving the boy floating in a sea of darkness and peace

"Also, those clothes are your official battle clothes, they are a gift from Loki to protect you, your soul will know what to do when the time comes," With that his mind went blank and the last whispers for Priscilla's words echoed around him until all went silent.

HTTYD

Hiccups eyes snapped opened and he sat up so suddenly his ribs literally moved inside of him, "Ah!" His pained cry had Toothless turn away from whatever held his attention and rush towards his boy

"_Are you alright?" _The dragon seemed frantic with worry as Hiccup eased himself onto his back and breathed deeply. "Yea, just forgot about my ribs for a second," The Nightfury settled down and waited for his youngling to right himself

"So when were you going to tell me you adopted me?" If a dragon could look dumbfound then Hiccup was pretty sure Toothless was doing it perfectly. The dragons mouth had dropped opened showing the boy the toothless gums, green/yellow were wider than normal and his scales seemed to have risen ever so slightly. The sight was so funny Hiccup couldn't repress a laugh which only made him hiss in pain as it aggravated his ribs

"_How did you know?" _The Nightfury remembered himself and snapped his jaw shut

"A dream, Priscilla told me she was my Aide and Guardian." He paused and sighed sadly again, "She said I was favoured by the Gods, Loki and Thor in particular watched over me and that I had the Soul of a Dragon," Toothless had moved closer to him at some point and was now curled around his boy, warmth seeping from Toothless's scales into his body, _"What she told was true. You are a human born with the Soul of a Dragon, it is why no dragon could ever harm you during the raids, and instead protected you,"_ Hiccup nodded, that did makes sense as in all his time on Berk he had never, ever, been harmed by a dragon. _"As for being favoured by the Gods that is also true and something we dragons can also sense. We don't know why,"_ Toothless added quickly seeing as Hiccup was about to ask that exact question, _"All we know is that the Gods have marked you, more than any Soul Dragon has been,"_ He nosed the birthmark covered on his left gently and Hiccup could feel it thrum with power at the thought,

"So other Soul Dragons don't have this mark?" He held it tightly, something he had always thought was his curse was actually a blessing from the Gods

"_To a degree, they will have a dragon birthmark somewhere on their bodies but is normally small and easily hidden. This is the first time a Soul Dragon has had their mark so big and in such a visible place."_ Toothless sounded breathless at that but Hiccup didn't ask why, he felt that now wasn't the time to go into other Soul Dragons and as such safely diverted the conversation else where

"And about you adopting me?"

Toothless recognising the change of direction for what it was and was immensely grateful for he was not ready to part with the information he did have on other Soul Dragons, _"Yes, your scent will always hold a bit of me in it, letting other dragons know you are protected and loved by me and to not touch you."_ It was said with such conviction that Hiccup could feel Toothless's need to protect him and his love for Hiccup was strong. "And she said something about a Bond of Ultimate Trust,"

The dragon tilted his head at that before shaking it, _"That is not a term I have heard of, so it will be something we will discover together. Now you need to sleep some more. Rest,"_ Toothless used his head to nudge the boys arm and his tone spoke that no refusal would be accepted. "Thanks Toothless,"

With that Hiccup feel into another sleep this time it was undisturbed and restful

"_You're welcome son,"_ Toothless himself didn't sleep but watched the skies closely. Tomorrow they could head somewhere more secure so Hiccup could rest better and so Toothless had a better chance of protecting the boy, he mused about the caves he briefly saw before they landed and decided he would discuss it with Hiccup when the boy next woke.

HTTYD

When Hiccup did wake next it was late afternoon telling the boy he had slept for at least 10 hours if not more since he last woke. He looked around when he felt the lack of heat against his body and saw Toothless not far away from him by the water, there were a couple of fish at his side. "Hey Toothless," The dragon raised his head and turned to Hiccup with a gummy smile

"_Afternoon, here, eat," _ The Nightfury brought the fish over by nudging the pile with his tail. "How on earth did you get this?"

Toothless refused to answer until Hiccup had made another small pile of sticks and allowed to Toothless to light it and started to cook his fish, _"There are some small water dragons in the sea close by, they got curious and came to look, they offered to help get us some fish when I explained our predicament,"_ Hiccup looked shocked but immensely grateful at that for he didn't think he would be able to cope with riding on Toothless back and go under water yet with his ribs being so bad

"_They also told me we are welcome to rest in their cove, just over there,"_ Toothless faced south _"It is a small cave but the bottom half is flooded, they stay there and welcomed us to use the upper part which is dry and warm. We will be well protected there whilst you heal, there is also fresh water you can drink," _And by Toothless's tone Hiccup would not have choice, if it meant Toothless could protect Hiccup better then there would be no debating with the Nightfury, at least not whilst Hiccup was injured.

"Alright," Hiccup nodded is consent, he agreed that better protection would be best currently, he was in no state to ride or fight with Toothless. He ate his fish slowly before slowly standing up, everything was packed already since Hiccup hadn't really removed his stuff bar the medicinal pouch Gothi gave him which was no tucked back in the bag safely

"_Slowly when you get on, I don't want you to in pain,"_ Rolling his eyes at his protective dragon but he did listen, and even allowed Toothless to use his leg to heave Hiccup up onto the saddle carefully. No pain came from the movements but he knew that would stay true when they took to the sky, he would have to move his body with Toothless's in order to fly

"_I will go as slow as possible,"_ The dragon said sensing his Riders well found concerns before gently taking off. Looking down Hiccup could see the faint shadows of bodies underneath the water and realised they were the water dragons Toothless told him about and they leading them to the cove safely. 

True to his word Toothless went slow and made the ride as smooth as possible, and whilst unable to avoid the turns he didn't go fast which made it easier on the boy's fragile body. Hiccup was still grateful when they went through the entrance of the cove.

Inside was beautiful. Water entered from the top and dripped in a small river like burrow and into the sea and from the look of it that was the fresh water Toothless spoke. The upper part was dry and the rocks seemed to glimmer slightly, which Hiccup realised was the effect of having small crystal like shard embedded into the stone acting like lights. Toothless touched down as gently as possible but Hiccup still hissed as his ribs were jarred _"Sorry,"_ Hiccup shook his head and scratched Toothless's scales gently, "Not your fault,"

The boy got off the saddle slowly and allowed himself to sink to the ground with a very quite hiss as he removed the bag from his back and leaned against a wall. "Hey can I speak to the dragons who are letting us stay here?" Toothless looked up at that but nodded and a dragon jumped from the water and landed in front o the boy silently.

The dragon was smaller, about the size of the Terrors, but its scales were a perfect blend of white and blue and shimmered like water whenever it moved. Its eyes were found and slitted but instead of the normal yellow tint it's were blue and the pupils were slits. It had a long tail with fins on the upper side that her transparent and it had small transparent wings with blue vinyl patterns rung through them

"Wow, you're beautiful," The Dragon preened at that and Toothless gave a playful growl at which Hiccup gave a small breathless laugh as the blue dragon came close enough for Hiccup to touch and like with Toothless he held his left hand out but let the dragon decide if it wanted to be touched

A cold nose touched his palm and he smiled, seeing the water dragon coo into his palm reminded him of a puppy. Especially when it curled into his side but made sure not to press its body against his for the scales were very cold

"I'm Hiccup, thank you for letting us rest here and for the fish earlier. I really appreciate it," The blue dragon cooed again

_::I am Serena, leader of the Water Wyverns, and you are most welcome Soul Dragon:: _Hiccup blinked as the soft velvety voice echoed in the cove and he looked towards Toothless who grinned

"I understood you, but I thought," Toothless laughed at his stunned expression and Serena seemed highly amused as well

_::Soul Dragons can understand any and all dragons, even us Wyverns who are distant cousins to the dragons::_

"I see, alright then this makes things easier I suppose," Serena nodded and noticed Hiccup was actually starting to drift off once more

"_Sleep hatchling, the Wyverns and I will keep you safe,"_ Serena nodded at Toothless's words and Hiccup feel again into a deep untroubled sleep guarded by a cove of Wyverns and a Nightfury

HTTYD

Whilst Hiccup slept Toothless and Serena were engaging in their own conversation

_::He is unlike any Soul Dragon I've met,::_ She allowed her forked blue tongue to taste the air around Hiccup, smiling as she picked up the Nightfury's scent on the boy

"_Yes but please do not tell him of the others, I have no wish to trouble his mind with those thoughts so soon. He is new to this and has been through a lot of hardships in life,"_ Toothless watched protectively at his charge who was now curled around Toothless like a dragon hatchling would curl around its parents when they were scared or cold or just in need of comfort and like all parents Toothless curled his tail and wings around the boy, hiding him from view and keep him warm

_::Very well, I shall inform my brethren to also not say anything about the matter to him. Now tell me his tale,::_ And so Toothless did, starting from when he met the young human to what caused them to leave and how Hiccup became so injured

_::That … barnacle! That half-witted bat shit for brains monster!::_ Her curses amused Toothless as he watched Serena start to pace, anger in her ever movement for Stoick _::No hatchling should be treated like that. Now I understand why you do not wish to tell about the others::_ Toothless nodded and smiled glad Serena understood his feelings on this matter

_::Right I'm going to inform the others of this and explain everything, I'll also tell them not to bring it up. Sleep Nightfury, I shall bring fish by when you wake::_ Toothless nodded his consent and thanks before laying his head down and drifting into a deeper sleep than normal since he would trust these Wyverns to watch out for them and rouse him if any problems needed his attention.

Serena watched the two for a brief moment before diving back into the calm clean waters of her droves cove, she called a meeting and soon enough all the Water Wyverns were informed of what happened to the boy and not to bring up the others. She sent off a few to hunt for fish for the Nightfury and Hiccup before curling in a small pool of water not far from them, he decision made. Whilst they were on her Island they were under her protecting and the protecting of her drove. No dragon or human meaning harm would come close to the small Soul Dragon and his Dragon whilst she breathed.

**So who liked Serena? She will be back later on in the story but she's not majorly important or anything. And a bit more bonding between Hiccup and Toothless. **

**Thanks to everyone who likes/faves/alerts either myself of my story I'm really grateful **

**Latter **

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Winer123:** Thanks for reviewing as for the question you PM's me yes, Astrid and Hiccup will meet again much further down the line but rest assure they will meet

**SaiyanPrincess (Guest):** Thanks for the review :D oh he will eventually and more than a little promise, ok more bonding scene got it :D

**FallenBleedingAngel:** Thanks for another brilliant review my date went fantastic thanks. And we have more Papa Toothless to come, much more,. Hmmm that's a good idea I shall keep it in mind and see how everything pans out, maybe a poll and the let the readers decide would be best. Yes I have heard of Hijack never read any though also a good idea since Jack Frost would be able to travel with Hiccup if needed and vice versa. Thanks again I love your reviews :D

**TigerCat:** Welcome new reviewer thanks for taking the time to write I'm glad you like my story so far. Yea I was like that, if my father treated me like scum I would never forgive him, or at least not for a while and I would never forget. Yea Hiccup totally missed his understanding of Toothless but is now aware of it. China and Japan good ideas will defiantly cover those especially Japan will be interesting thanks for the suggestion :D

**ProwlHawthorne:** Yep Greece is on the list and now so is Japan and China, as I want to make this story quite long so we can see Hiccup grow before coming back to Berk and dealing with Red Death. And oh yes much more pain for Stoick hehehehehe. Thanks for the review :D


	9. Rest and Learning

**Protection of the Nightfury**

**Warnings:**** Child abuse, neglect, slash, attempted rape (but no actual rape) bullying, alcohol abuse, possible drug abuse, self-harming, possible suicidal thoughts and attempted suicide, OC's, OOCness, bad grammar and spelling errors **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't How To Train Your Dragon in any way shape or form, the plot is mine but if it' similar to someone else's I don't care so please don't go on about it. OC's are mine as well**

"_Italics"_ **will be Toothless speaking to Hiccup**

_::Italics:: _**will be other dragons speaking to Hiccup**

**AN:**

Chapter 9: Rest and Learning

Toothless woke before Hiccup did which didn't surprise the Nightfury at all since Hiccup's ribs would required him to rest a lot for them to heal properly. Serena, true to her word had a pile of fish ready for Toothless and Hiccup to eat. Said Wyvern was nowhere in sight, but the Nightfury could see a few other Water Wyverns near them. All of them had some form of blue scales although one had colourless scales which made him smile slightly. Colourless scales indicted age, the Wyvern was the oldest in the drove a fact which Toothless respect as he showed by dipping his head when the Wyvern looked in his direction. The colourless Wyvern returned the respect by dipping its own head before turning back to the darker blue scaled.

A muffled moan made Toothless turn to see his charge blinking sleepily at him, a dozy smile on the boy face

"Hey," Toothless gave a fond smile at his lazy voice and watched as the boy carefully pulled himself to a sitting position using Toothless's saddle which they had both agreed to leave on just in case they needed a quick get away

"_Hey yourself, you in pain?" _Hiccup paused to think about, a dull throb in his chest that became stabbing pain when he moved, "A bit," He decided was the best answer, for he only hurt when he moved to much

"_Use some of those painkillers then,"_ the boy nodded and Toothless pushed the bag towards the youngling and watched as he brought out the medicinal pouch and took out the wrap of tea leaves then pulled out a small pot, he made to stand but the pain increased making the boy hiss and lean back, face curled into pain and bit his lip to stop himself from crying out

"_Hiccup?"_ Toothless's worried voice broke through the haze of pain and Hiccup ran his hand over the scales, "Sorry just hurts," Toothless's adopted a soft look when he saw that the elder of the water wyverns had come over

_::Alright over here?:: _Hiccup looked down at the colourless wyvern and smiled

"Yes thank you," The boy made to stand again, supporting himself again the wall, but once more than pain made him hiss and sit back down, "Damn it all,"

_::What do you need young Soul Dragon?::_ The elder asked, her face adopted a look of intense concern and worry as she watched the youngling struggle to stand

"Water, for tea," He gasped out and clenched his eyes shut

"_The tea will have painkillers in them," _Toothless explained to the elder when it was apparent his boy couldn't speak any more. The wyvern nodded and took the pot's handle with her tail and flew over to the fresh water and another wyvern with light blue scales opened the lid. The two lingered there and the pot filled before they brought it back down and set it in front of Hiccup

"Thank you," The two water wyverns smiled, before the youngest took off into the water. The elder watched as Hiccup pulled a few branches out of his pack that he had placed in them earlier and Toothless set them alight, next he placed a metal grill over the top balanced on two sticks and put the pot on top of the grill

_::What is that contraption?::_ Hiccup looked at the elder wyvern who was watching the pot with interest

"A kettle, we boil water in it to make hot tea, it's a portable one, this here," He motioned to the grill, "Is a metal grill to balance the pot on. Be careful not to touch either, they'll be very hot and I don't want you to hurt yourself," The wyvern nodded and watched as Hiccup took out a few tea leaves and put them into a cup

_::What now?::_ The boy gave the elder a smile, "Now we wait for the water be boil, steam will come from here," He motioned to the nose of the pot, "When it's ready," the elder nodded and turned to Toothless who had started to eat during some point.

"What's your name?"

The wyvern looked at the boy again, his forest green eyes were very enchanting and friendly, _::I am called Lobelia,::_ with that she walked off, normally she would just tell other to call her Elder but for some reason she wanted this boy to call her by name

Hiccup smiled as Lobelia left and switched his attention to the pot which was now steam so he used a tunic from his bag to pick it up and poured the water into the cup before setting it away from the fire and wyverns behind him. He inhaled the faint jasmine aroma of the tea before taking a sip allowing the hot sweet tea slide down his throat soothingly. He settled himself back onto the wall and watched as his dragon finished eating the fish. _"You should eat,"_ Toothless nudged fish he had left towards the fire for Hiccup to cook, but the boy shook his head, "No, I'm not hungry," Toothless however was persistent and Hiccup was forced to place the fish onto the grill, and turn it so it was cooked on both sides. He sipped the tea sighing as the pain ebbed away thanks to the painkillers Gothi had thought to mix in for him. "Much better," The boy breathed out his eyes dropping, the pain killers having made him sleepy again.

"_Eat first, just a little please Hiccup,"_ Toothless pleaded and the boy nodded and picked the fish up with the tunic and bit into. Toothless ended up cooing and encourage the boy to keep eating until half the fish was gone and the boy's eyelids finally lost the battle to stay open. Shaking his head Toothless pulled the tunic and fish out of his boys grasp and pushed them away for now, before curling back around his charge, covering the boy with his wing like a warm leather blanket of safety and love which made Hiccup smile and curl in closer. Toothless also decided to nap, getting a lot of rest would be key to them staying healthy and alert

HTTYD

When Hiccup woke next Toothless was by the mouth of the cove and Serena was watching him with intelligent and pretty blue eyes, "Morning," She gave him a toothy smile and stood up

_::Afternoon you mean,::_ the boy blinked but nodded, he had suspected he'd sleep for a while, the painkillers were strong and not something he would take often, only if the pain was bad. Currently it was a dull throb that he could ignore easily, so he carefully pushed himself to his feet and walked over to Toothless who purred when he sat beside the dragon and leaned into his scales unconsciously seeking Toothless's warmth.

"_How are you feeling?"_ The dragon asked as they both watched the blue/orange sky, "Better, sorry I've been sleeping most of the day," Toothless shook his head

"_You need your rest Hiccup,"_ The Nightfury cooed and lowered his head to it was curled into the boys chest. Hiccup automatically brought his arms up to curl around the Nightfury

"I miss flying already," Hiccup said with a chuckle as he looked at the sky longingly, his arms tightened around Toothless who also chuckled, _"Yes I do as well," _The boy bit his lip at that, of course Toothless could no longer fly if Hiccup couldn't. "I'm sorry, I,"

Toothless nudged Hiccup's back, _"Hush Hiccup, it is not your fault. You didn't make me fly into that trap, I did it myself." _The Nightfury paused watching a few young Wyverns play in the water, _"Besides if it weren't for you I wouldn't have ever flown again,"_ Which was true if Hiccup hadn't found him he'd have starved to death or the Vikings would have found and killed him. Not only that but if they boy hadn't been so curious and friendly Toothless would have died in the cove. Instead Hiccup had fed him and found a way for Toothless to take to the skies again. True he couldn't do it by himself, but now after flying with Hiccup so often he couldn't imagine fly by himself again. He liked the comforting weight of the slender boy on his back, and the way their bodies moved in perfect sync

"_Now come on, you need to eat some more, keep your strength up don't need you getting sick do we," _Toothless teased his boy however Hiccup frowned slightly before looking back to the sky,

"True, I hope it doesn't cold here," Curious Toothless came back to Hiccup and nudges him, the question playing in green/yellow eyes, "I get sick easily in the cold, and your right my lungs wouldn't be able to cope with that at the moment,"

"_The cold make you sick?"_ Hiccup nodded and eased himself to his feet, "Yes, the flu or cold normally but I have been known to contract lung infections and once I even had pneumonia because it so cold in Berk once," He shivered at remember, he was on best rest off 5 weeks unable to breath deeply without the aid of herbs. Gothi had told him he had come so close to death that the village were starting to prepare for a funeral. For some reason though he made a miraculous recovery, his lungs had cleared the next day and within the week he was back on his feet.

"Maybe the Gods do watch over me," He said softly to himself, he had been so close to death, nobody had ever pulled away like that, Gothi had be so confused and stunned that she honestly had no answer whenever she was asked about how she cured Hiccup.

"_I'll make sure to remember that then,"_ Toothless strong smooth voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Huh,"

"_I'll make sure to remember not to let you get to cold,"_ The boy grinned and hugged his dragon briefly before walking back into the cove where some fish were already near their 'camp'. He nodded to Lobelia and Serena both of whom nodded back

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Toothless sat beside Hiccup as the boy pulled his hair out of the tie, being careful not to move his arms to fast or suddenly before bringing his comb and easing through the knots that had gathered

"_At least a week,"_ again the no augment tone. Hiccup decided that tone would eventually get annoying as. Maybe that was what it was like to have your father care about you. "Alright," He agreed both knowing it was useless to argue and not really wanting to argue, a week's rest would help his bones heal, not completely but enough so they could move on without fuss

They ate in silence when Hiccup thought of something, "Tell me something about you," His question startled the dragon into choking on his fish which was comical enough to make Hiccup snort and laugh, "Oh ow, that hurts please don't make me laugh like that," He breathed out as his ribs warned him he was pushing it

Toothless shook his head, _"Sorry, what do you want to know," _

"Anything, you haven't really told me much about you," Which was true, despite all the time they spent together, it was mostly spent helping Toothless fly again or helping Hiccup fly with Toothless and learning more about how dragons acted

"_Alright, let's start basic, what do you know about my kind?"_ Toothless was very willing to share a few things with his human, it was only fair really, he knew quite a bit about Hiccup

"Well only what Berk knows, in other words nothing," The Nightfury grinned at that, his kind were the most elusive of dragons and he had been the only one of his kind in Berk

"_We'll my kind are best in the night. Out scales blend so well into the night sky human eyes cannot see us,"_ He stated it proudly and even looked very smug which made the Rider giggle slightly as he put the comb away, his hair now smooth and silky and knot free. He pulled it over his right shoulder and started to braid it, his fingers moving methodically and confidently before tie it off with the previous band.

"How did you end up on Berk then?" Toothless visibly deflated at that, "Sorry you don't have to answer if you don't want to," Toothless shook his head

"_No I should tell you," _The Nightfury paused to find the words that he should use to properly explain it to the young human who had shifted so that he was pressed against his scales, and remembering what Hiccup told him before he allowed his body to heat up to keep his charge warm. _"My drove has three leaders, one male, one female and the elder."_ Hiccup nodded to show he was paying attention

"_The male was unmated and as such had to gain a mate to keep his seat of power. The two of us wanted the same female for a mate."_ Hiccup lifted his arm and started to scratch the scales, sensing this would be hard for his friend for he knew it would not be a happy ending, _"Her name was Elisa, she was the most beautiful I had ever seen, her scales were a deep violet/blue with a black tint and her eyes the most stunning shade of yellow I ever saw,"_ Toothless's voice was so wistful and hurt that Hiccup ached for him

"_Normally as pur the rules of our drove, when two of us like the same dragon we must fight it out and the winner will mate with the dragon. But the male didn't want to play by the rules for I was stronger and older than he."_ Now Toothless just sounded angry, _"He banished me from the drove, claiming that I had broken the scared rules of combat and had planned to cheat during out fight. I was exiled immediately. None believed me, not even my family, when I treated to explain to them that I had no plans to cheat."_ Hiccup pulled himself onto his knees to look Toothless in the eye, _"I flew off, angry, hurt and betrayed. My name was taken from me and was my pride. I came to Berk, on a whim and caught by the Red Death,"_ He sighed and lowered his head so that Hiccup could lay on top, his fingernails gently soothing the Nightfury with calm scratches

"Red Death?"

"_He is a demon, a dragon who sold its soul for power. He can control the minds of any dragon that gets close enough to hear its song. I ended up too close and was unaware of its power until it was too late."_ His face and tone was angry and bitter, but having his charge lean on him comforted Toothless, knowing he would never again be enslaved all due to this small slender human who had no idea what he had done

"_The reason I spared your life that time in the forest was not only because you free me from the trap. You freed my mind from his song. When my nose touched your birthmark my mind cleared of the fog instantly," _Hiccup blinked then smiled gently, wrapping his arm around his dragon's neck properly

"I'm glad you free Toothless." Toothless returned the hug gently, mindful not to pressure on the younglings back whilst his ribs were broke as he'd rather no risk it

"_So am I," _

"Hold on if this demon dragon is control all the other dragons does that mean they have no idea that their attack the village," Hiccup refused to call it home, for it never was and never will be his home

"_Yes, I wasn't aware of it until I came into contact with you,"_

"Then all this fighting could be stopped, they don't have to be hurt anymore," The boy breathed out, but it was because of the human. No. he was concerned about the dragons and only them, he honestly didn't care at this point about the Vikings

"_Hiccup?"_ Toothless nudged his boy gently

"I …. Do we have to go back?" His voice trembled slightly, he wanted to help the dragons but he didn't think he was ready to go back yet, he didn't want to whilst his heart was so filled with hate for the Vikings

"_No Hiccup, we can do what we want. Maybe one day we'll have to go and face Red Death but for now we travel, learn and heal. Both of us," _Hiccup nodded accepting that before curling up again underneath Toothless this time,

"Hey you said you had a name, what was it?" Toothless shook his head lightly, _"No Hiccup, that name is no longer mine, I lost it when I was exiled from my drove. And even if they believed that I was falsely accused eventually, I would not want it back for it would mean I would have to leave you,"_ He nuzzled the boy gently, "_And that is something I could never do."_ A soft lick made Hiccup grimace. Toothless's saliva was thick and slight green tinted, but at least it didn't smell of fish or anything. "That's gross Toothless," The Nightfury laughed and curled his wings around his boy more firmly

"_Sleep,"_ And Hiccup did, but he dreams were plagued with a Nightfury losing everything 

HTTYD

A cold nose pressed against his cheek woke Hiccup in the early hours of the next day. He peeked an eye open to see a small water wyvern watching him with large innocent blue eyes, "Hey," He reached out a hand and smiled when the young dragon nuzzled it and purred.

Hiccup sighed as he eased himself out of Toothless's wings, being careful not to disturb his dragon who looked peaceful. 'At least one of us is having nice dreams' he thought to himself as he walked to the edge of the and sat down with the young water wyvern in his lap

"So what is your name?" The dragon just tilted its head

_::He is Sol, and cannot yet speak, he is only a few months old,::_ Serena came over to them a gentle look in her eye when she saw the Sol was no dozing in his lap comfortably,

_::It is strange, he doesn't normally take to other outside his parents and siblings::_ she sat beside him, her tail curled around her waist and her wings lazily stretched out before tucking into her back

"How come?" Serena smiled but didn't answer him just looked down to where some wyvern were keeping watch over the cove for the night

_::Something your dragon told you bothers you what is it?::_ He looked at her and debated on whether he should say anything after all it was Toothless's story not his

"Nothing," He decided he wouldn't talk about with anyone bar Toothless unless the Nightfury said he could. Serena accepted his answer with a small smile, she knew he wouldn't betray his friend.

_::Very well, how are your ribs?::_ She easily steered the conversation elsewhere and Hiccup decided he liked that about her, she didn't push or pry for information

"Sore, and they will be for a while, but healing," He had had broken ribs before, they took a few weeks to heal and would be tender for a while he would also have to watch how much pressure he puts on his ribs or risk re-breaking them. Again Serena accepted his answer without a word

_::You should tell the Nightfury what hurts you,::_ With that she left him, diving into the water below, her movement swift and graceful. 'What hurts me?' he wondered what she meant, Toothless knew his ribs hurt him what else is there

_::She means your mind::_ Lobelia's gruff yet silky voice cut through his thoughts like a knife making him turn to her 

"My mind?" She nodded and shooed Sol who had just woken up. The young wyvern glared but left, diving into the water with less grace than Serena did but giving Hiccup a wink before he vanished into the water

_::You are full of hurt::_ With that she also dived into the water leaving the small slender boy think on her words. Hurt? What did she mean.

He sat there thinking about it when Toothless came over to him a nudge him gently,

"_What are you doing up?"_ The Nightfury was slightly worried when he couldn't see Hiccup straight away, but one of the water wyverns pointed to the edge of the cove before he could start panicking

"Couldn't sleep," Hiccup gave his dragon a small smile before it slid off his face, he still didn't know what they had meant by he was full of hurt.

"_What wrong hatchling?"_ Toothless voice coloured with worry and Hiccup just had to smile again, it was nice to have someone worry for him, he had never had it before. His mind trailed off, hurt. He hurt because of how he was treated. He had never told Toothless really.

"Hey can I tell you about something?"

The dragon was instantly alert, nodding green/yellow eyes fixed on Hiccup's face as the small boy started to spill his lonely painful years with the Vikings.

How his mother died birthing him

How his father beat him so hard every night he could hardly breath

How everyone in the village ostracised him because of his birthmark

How nobody ever tried to help him or even listened to him

How betrayed by Gothi and Gobber he had felt when he learned he had to return to his father after he tried to rape him

How the words of the village stung more than the beatings he would get, calling him a useless person who murdered his mother

Throughout it all Toothless never once lost his patience or temper. Listening with a keen ear, drawing Hiccup into his body when the boy became so upset he hiccupped and sniffled and cried his pain and anger into Toothless scales. He didn't move once, not even to eat, as Hiccup poured his small fragile soul, laid it bare to only Toothless and the wyvern. By the end of it the boy had slipped into a slumber feeling so relived and light that he absently wondered if was possible to fly without Toothless as that was how light he felt.

Serena and Lobelia both had grins on their faces as they listened to Hiccup's confession to his dragon but pretending they heard nothing. They knew the boy needed to get it out before he left their cove, and now they wouldn't worry when Toothless and Hiccup did leave because now the air was clear between them and nothing would hold them back from their destinies

**Ok done, sorry it was late coming, been in a fight with my boyfriend and didn't feel like typing but I managed ok I think. Next chapter is a bit more exciting as we're leave the cove so sorry to those who thought this was a boring chapter but it needed to be here, Toothcup is a very poplar thing after all Hehehehe**

**Later **

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Storygirl199210:** Welcome new reviewer to the madness, thanks for taking to time to review my story and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far hope you liked this chapter as well

**FallenBleedingAngel:** Thanks I wasn't sure whether to introduce another dragon or not so I gambled and I'm glad you liked her. Yep Hiccup's birthmark will play a big part but that all I'm telling Hehehehe, Yes I have plans for Hiccup to meet some Gods, Thor and Loki for defo not sure who else to include though any ideas? Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoyed this chapter thanks again for another epic review :D

**Make war not love. War is fun:** Thank so much xx

**SaiyanPrincess (guest):** Thanks again for a review xxx Glad you liked my idea :D

**ProwlHawthorne:** Glad you liked my introduction of other dragons I wasn't sure whether to include them but then thought why not. Thanks for another review :D

**Havic (Guest):** Thanks for reading through the boring chapters, I admit they were quite dull, but I hope the rest of the chapter are better suited to you now. Thanks for reviewing


	10. Travel to lands unknown

**Protection of the Nightfury**

**Warnings:**** none for this chapter really just Hiccup and Toothless handed some people their asses to them**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't How To Train Your Dragon in any way shape or form, the plot is mine but if it' similar to someone else's I don't care so please don't go on about it. OC's are mine as well**

"_Italics"_ **will be Toothless speaking to Hiccup**

_::Italics:: _**will be other dragons speaking to Hiccup**

**AN:**** Note that my Geography sucks so some places will be so farfetched for the them reach it will be unbelievable but to be honest I don't care this is FanFic so just pretend Toothless is like ultra fast or something lol. Also some place will be real others not so much ok just to clear and confusion that may happen. We're heating up and I'm taking a reference from the series Rangers Apprentice which is an awesome book you seriously need to read it if you like reading and fantasy books, but it is not essential for the story at all, I'm just going to use a few terms and such.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 10: Travel to land unknown

After they had spent a week with the wyverns both Hiccup and Toothless felt it was time to leave. The young Rider's ribs, whilst tender and still pained him if he moved to suddenly, were healed enough to ride again. Both not only eager to take to the skies again, but the Wyvern's have report Viking ships getting closer to their location and neither wanted to rick those Vikings being from Hiccup's former tribe. So they packed up the small camp at the back of the cove and was now following Serena to a hidden exit so the Vikings didn't see them taking off. She also had a brown pouch in her mouth

"You sure you'll be alright?" Hiccup asked the leader of the water wyverns worriedly, he didn't want them getting killed by the Vikings just because they hid him and Toothless,

_::Yes young Soul Dragon, my cove and I will move onto another cove further away. We'll diving down deep so they won't even see our shadows on the water::_ Hiccup still felt bad they were being driven away from their original cove because of him

"_Hiccup, it is not your fault,"_ Toothless nudged his rider's hand gently and cooed at the boy,

_::Your Nightfury is right young Rider, it is not your fault. We offered out home to you. Besides we change coves every few months to be on the safe side, we were due to leave soon anyway,::_ Serena soothed his guilt making Hiccup smile.

_::Here we are::_ Serena paused at a small hole, _::It's filled with water but if you turn left about 40 minutes down and go straight up you'll come out on the other side of the Island::_ She turned to Hiccup who was studying the water with a frown

_::Here, a gift from my cove::_ She placed the pouch in front of him and urged him to pick it up. He did and inside was loads of shinny blue shimmery scales, _::Eating one scale will allow you breathe underwater for one hour,::_ Toothless's eyes widened in shook, it was uncommon for wyverns to give a gift like that

"Thank you," Hiccup extended his hand and Serena allowed him to pet her gently, _::Take care of them young rider, for we do not give our scales out willingly often::_ Hiccup nodded and gave her once last scratch under her chin making her coo in pleasure before he stood. Taking one of the scales from the bag and putting the rest in the bottom of his bag and securing the bag to his back, making sure his bow and quiver were safe and that his arrows were protected.

_::Young Rider if you are in this area and need the wyverns do not hesitate to ask us::_ Serena told him and he nodded before slipping the scale into his mouth

It was salty like the ocean but fresh and sweet. An odd taste really, but not disgusting, the scale slid down this throat easily and smoothly. Toothless stood by the hole as Hiccup heaved himself on the saddle easily but still not as gracefully as he normally did due to his ribs still being tender.

"Serena thank you for everything you've done for us and for the gift," The wyvern nodded and Hiccup nudged Toothless's side and the Nightfury dived into the water.

The water wasn't as cold as Hiccup thought it would be, more like a luke-warm bath. And he could breathe without problems. He felt Toothless moving swiftly and easily through the water, but Hiccup could feel the extra strength the Nightfury had to use to move through the water. It was very different from being in the skies. There they moved together here it was murky, Hiccup couldn't move his body with Toothless's properly so he had pressed is body close to the dragons and let himself relax. Allowing Toothless's movements to turn his own body without resistance.

Toothless turned his body left 40 minutes into the swim as Serena told them and swam straight up, he could feel Hiccup's pliant body pressed to his and he was pleased when the boy tightened his hold on the saddle as an extra precaution so he didn't fall off.

They surfaced not 20 minutes later on the other side of the Island just as Serena said they would. "That was very strange," Hiccup breathed to Toothless as he felt the scales effects wear off just in time. "Oh that is weird, but very useful," Toothless laughed at him gruffly as the boy took a deep breath of fresh air

"Alright, can you take off from water?" The dragon shook his head slightly, he needed solid ground to push off, "Alright, the closest is about an hour away west, not really an Island more of rock but its large enough to stand on," The Nightfury nodded and headed west. Making sure to keep his scales warm for the boy sitting in the saddle was shivering slightly due to his wet clothing.

They came the rock and Toothless pulled himself up easily and shook his head, "Alright, bud time to go. Let's carry on west for now, see what we come across,"

"_No destination in mind?"_ Hiccup shook his head as he felt Toothless's body tense for flight

"No we head for Greece but explore anything else we come by. Pure freedom," Both Dragon and Rider grinned brightly at that as Toothless took the skies in a fluid movement. His powerful leathery wings beating against the wind currents easily. Hiccup shifted his weight so he was slightly lifted from the leather saddle as they flew up past the clouds, using Gaia's work for cover.

HTTYD

They flew for about four hours in silence, just enjoying the freedom of flying once more after a week of being grounded. Hiccup's body responded automatically to Toothless's and they were flying perfectly, as if they had been born to do so together. Not a word passed between them but they didn't really need it. Hiccup however was starting to feel faint and hot and asked Toothless to ease up on the heat of the scales. The dragon did so but Hiccup couldn't really tell.

A while later Toothless decided to fly a bit lower since they were a fair distance from the wyvern's Island when the sounds of screaming brought their attention to a heavy woodland area. "Let's check it out bud," Toothless went along with his rider's whim and flew lower until he was navigating through the trees silently. "It's get closer," Now they could hear crying, heartbroken wrenching sobs of pain, "Land here, we'll walk the rest," Again Toothless followed his riders whims and landed in a relatively clear area and the two of the crept forward, Toothless's body tense and ready to be mounted and flow off at moment's notice, Hiccup had unhooked his bow and had his quiver by his left side, arrow on the string ready to be drawn if needed. He blinked so his vision cleared itself properly

The scene they came upon made Hiccup's heart thud in his chest angrily. A group of men were hold 10 people hostage and were trying to sexually assault two women who were screaming, crying and fighting tooth and nail as a man wearing a purple clock tried to pulling down her skirt. Hiccup's hazy mind worked fast coming up with a plan to help

"Toothless, I need you to go around to the side, wait for my signal then shoot you fire at them. After that move around and shoot them from different angles, confuse them," The Nightfury nodded and blended into the shadows of the forest and stalked off silently to the other side crouching into the bushes waiting for Hiccup's signal

The young Outcast crept forward his feet gentle and not making a sound against the grass as he drew his bow back, forefingers touching the corner of lips as he aimed for the man that had finally gotten the woman's skirt off and was no trying to undo his trousers whilst holding the still struggling woman. A slow breath out before he released his arrow.

The rosewood arrow sung through the air and smacked into the neck of the woman aslant and not two seconds later a burst of fire had a gang of the purple cloaked figures screaming in pain as the fire burned their legs or arms. By this point Hiccup had notched another arrow and it flew through the air striking the second woman's assailant in the arm quickly followed by one in the neck.

The hostages were looking around, confusion and fear emanate on their faces as the purple figures finally decided they couldn't risk anymore men and took off through the trees, screaming as jets of fire followed them. Hiccup came out from the trees and looked over to Toothless, "Make sure they don't double back around," The dragon took off, screeching and snarling at the figures from before making sure they well away from the hostages and his rider.

Hiccup sighed deeply and slung his bow over his right shoulder before walking to the hostages that were tied up in a circle and cut the ropes with his throwing knife before turning to the women, "Are you alright?" They nodded and the one who was missing her skirt gathered up said cloth and drew it to her body tightly, but all of them noted the boy was deliberately not looking directly at them only facing that direction to show he was address them, "Good," He turned back to those that were tied, "And all of you?" The oldest look man nodded, but none of them moved. "Good," The Nightfury came through the trees with a grin on his face and Hiccup laughed, "You liked that huh," He ran his fingers over the scales gently and leaned heavily into Toothless who was cooing at him in worry

"_Hiccup, what's wrong?"_ Toothless could smell a sickly sweet scent clinging to his boy, he didn't like it. It smelt like death. He growled sharply at the people who had moved forward when his boy slumped against the saddle,_ "Back off,"_ He hissed at them despite knowing nobody there bar Hiccup could understand him

"It's alright," A man with soft blonde hair and kind blue eyes spoke to him, gently easing his body forward but keeping a respectful distance from the dragon who was eyeing all of them. "We might be able to help your friend," Toothless snarled again but gained a contemplating look.

Hiccup felt nothing fire surrounding his body, he knew he was with Toothless, he could feel the smooth scales beneath his fingers, could sense his dragons worry and wariness, "Too– th-less" He coughed, a wet chesty cough that tore his chest in half

Toothless was alarmed when his boy suddenly spat out red, staining the grass, some of Toothless's scales and his own hand red. Blood. He had to take the chance. He grumbled but went towards the blonde human and allowed Hiccup to be removed from his side, "We will take care of him, I promise," The dragon allowed the man to rest his hand on Toothless's before his rider were scoped into strong arms. The woman who had lost her skirt before motioned Toothless to follow as they all went into the woods. He followed them but his green/yellow eyes never leaving his rider.

HTTYD

A never ending fire consumed his being. His mind was in a cloud of agony, stabbed his entire body in never ending spasms. Throughout his suffering he was aware of soothing coo's and whimpers of sadness that vibrated throughout his entire soul. A figure that never left his side. Guarding him. Protecting him. Keeping hi sane as his body fought whatever was upsetting it. Then for a brief moment his eyes opened and he saw his constant companion in a blur of blue/black scales and worried green/yellow eyes before his mind, body and soul demanded he rest.

HTTYD

An endless sky of clouds surrounded him. What little he could see of the sky was all manner of black/blue/purple hues. Thunder sounded often and he caught the off flash of lightening.

"Well, it was close," A loud booming voice from his left drew his attention and he turned to see a tall well muscled figure wearing armour and a red cloak that hung from broad shoulders. His hair was jaw length, wavy and a dirty blonde. Eyes a striking blue. Skin an olive hue. Power seemed to roll off of this figure in waves. "You were very close to death young Rider," The voice was still loud, and Hiccup couldn't help but flinch slightly,

"Who are you?" The figure laughed and walked closer to Hiccup but the boy feel afraid. Quite the opposite.

"I am known by many names young Rider, but your people call me Thor," That threw Hiccup off, Thor God of Thunder. The most respected God his tribe held in the highest regard. Was speaking to him. Hiccup the Useless.

"You are not useless Hiccup," The God's voice was loud but soft, gentle and caring. The God know close enough for Hiccup to reach out and touch. "You have never been useless," Thor threw his well muscled arm around the young rider's shoulder and drew him close. Hiccup could practically feel the lightening dance underneath the God's skin.

"Then why did my father ….." Hiccup cut himself off, but Thor drew him in properly,

"You're father became blinded by grief Hiccup, loosing Valka destroyed his soul for Valka was his Soul Mate. The Gods and I thought at the time that the fact you were her son would help you, but we were wrong. And for that the Gods and I can never apologise enough to you," Hiccup sighed and nodded, his head resting on the God's shoulder before the two of them pulled away

"So what happened to me?"

"Ah, one of your ribs punctured your lung and you caught an infection. I brought you here so you could preserve what strength you had left to survive." The God of Thunder and Lightening spoke as they walked through the sky calmly. "Your dragon watches over your body closely, whilst the people who took you in heal your wounds. You can go back soon, I just wanted to meet you face to face,"

Hiccup gave a brief smile, around him everything was fading to black, "Time to go back Hiccup, just remember you are favoured by the Gods. Myself and my brother more so. For now that is all you need to know. I shall see you again Hiccup when your truly ready to know more," With that Thor pressed his hand to Hiccup's shoulder and gave a light push so the boy fall out of the sky.

HTTYD

Hiccup sat up with a gasp, his eyes snapped open in shock. But before he could resister anything a familiar nose pressed against his arm, purrs soothing his troubled soul

"Toothless," He raised his hand and stroked the scales gently,

"_I was so worried Hiccup,"_ Said rider eased himself to sit properly aided by Toothless's head which the dragon kept firm and steady. "What happened?" He whispered

"A rib punctured your lung and you caught an infection at the same time." A young man with hazel eyes and chocolate brown messy hair came into the room, an odd green cloak around his shoulders held together with a golden oak leaf

"I am William Lox, leader of this nomadic tribe." William bowed his head slightly and Toothless grumbled slightly, "My people brought you here after you collapsed," William came closer and to Hiccup's surprise Toothless didn't warn the man but allowed him to sit near the young human

"Your dragon hasn't left your side since." The man stroked the warm scales gently before withdrawing his hand when he heard Toothless's very gentle grow of warning, "My clan owe you a debt, more importantly I owe you a debt. For you save the life of my three children that day. My two daughters and youngest son," William bowed his head lowly this time, "You and you dragon will stay with my clan until your ribs are completely healed," With that the man left the room leaving a slightly stunned rider behind

"Toothless are you ok?"

"_I am fine Hiccup, you're the one that nearly died."___ Toothless hissed out in annoyance, "Sorry," The dragon sighed at his hatchling before resting his head beside Hiccup's hand

"_It is not you I am annoyed at Hiccup, it is my inability to keep you safe I am annoyed at,"_ The young boy blinked at that before flicking his dragons nose

"You can't help it if my ribs hit one of my lungs," Toothless decided it wasn't worth arguing with the boy over. Both of them would be instant on it being their own fault

"I saw Thor," That made Toothless look up green/yellow eyes surprised but also flashed with something Hiccup couldn't name but didn't ask about, he was well aware his dragon was hiding something from him. Something about Soul Dragons

"He told me that I wasn't useless," The flicker of relief in Toothless's eyes didn't go unmissed by Hiccup, so he was hiding something. But Hiccup had the gut instinct to not pry. So he didn't

"_You never were and never will be useless Hiccup. Now sleep," _Hiccup smiled at his dragons words before doing as he was told, slipping into a dreamless sleep that allowed his body and soul to rest watched over by his protective father

**Another chapter finished guys hope you enjoyed it :D thanks to all who continue to like/fave/alert either myself or my story**

**Later**

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Make war not love. War is fun:** Thanks for another great review, glad you liked by background story for Toothless, it was very sad writing it but I had to think of something different from Hitchups

**Death Fury (Guest):** welcome new reviewer thanks for taking time to review, glad you didn't think my last chapter was boring :D

**Storygirl99210:** Thanks so much OMG the second movie isn't out till the 4 July in the UK I'm so jealous, my friend and I will be seeing it, even though we both 21 hahahaha we're such big kids aye, when it comes for sure so no spoilers!

**FallenBleedingAngel:** Another fantastic review thanks, yep the Gods will interact with Hiccup at some point, both discreetly and no so discreetly so eyes peeled for it. As the question about dragons, I'm mostly going to make it up really cause it's more fun that way lol but I might research a few and include them. Actually my day has been a big let down my boyfriend and I broke up so I wasn't really going to type this chapter for a while but I thought I didn't want to let anyone down who was waiting for it. But I hope your day was wonderful.

**SaiyanPrincess (Guest):** Thanks for another review glad you liked my last chapter. Nah we broke up today thanks for reading and reviewing

**Cathra (Guest):** Thanks for reviewing :D

**Sylvaniae:** Welcome new reviewer, glad you like my story so far hope you enjoyed this chapter

**JcD325 (Guest):** Very true I didn't think about that, I may just keep it contained to the Norse countries but I'd have to research them first. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I removed the warnings now thanks for the suggestion


	11. Life with Rangers

**Protection of the Nightfury**

**Warnings:**** none for this chapter really just Hiccup and Toothless handed some people their asses to them**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't How To Train Your Dragon in any way shape or form, the plot is mine but if it' similar to someone else's I don't care so please don't go on about it. OC's are mine as well**

"_Italics"_ **will be Toothless speaking to Hiccup**

_::Italics:: _**will be other dragons speaking to Hiccup**

**AN:**** I have to admit I'm very surprised at how well this story has been received I mean 50 reviews for just 10 chapters I nearly fainted from shock to be honest guys. **

Chapter 11: Life with Rangers

Hiccup was confined to bed rest by the healer, Luna, who turned out to be the girl be had saved from being raped and Will's oldest child. "You pushed your body, so your ribs are healing slowly, you need rest not to be flying all over the place," She told him with a stern look and an even sterner look making the boy blush and mumbling "Yes ma'am," With that the woman with soft but stern hazel eyes and short chestnut brown hair left the stunned boy and his dragon in the tent. He had regular visits from William who insisted Hiccup call him Will and the man's youngest child and only son Kian who was currently sat beside Hiccup watching the boy draw on the bed

"So do you draw often?" And Kian, like every child, was full of questions about anything new. It both annoyed and flattered Hiccup.

"Not really," Before he had but now he preferred flying, but since he had been grounded by Luna and Will he was back to his hold habit of drawing in his spare. Toothless wasn't actually in the tent at the moment but outside sunbathing, Hiccup could see his lazy reptiles shadow on said tent. "Useless reptile," He muttered under his breath but of course Toothless heard him because the dragon perked up and flicked his ears towards Hiccup and the boy was sure the dragon would have been glaring or smirking at him.

"What did you say?" Ah yes Kian, he had forgotten about his young visitor for moment, "Nothing Kian," The small boy nodded and went back to his rapid description of his archery lessons earlier that day

"Luna says you can do archery as well," Hiccup sighed and stopped drawing, he wouldn't be making an progress at all with Kian in the tent so he just put his pencil in the seam and closed the sketch book with a soft snap. "Yes, I'm a fair shot I suppose,"

"More than a fair shot from what the others were saying," Will said as he came in calmly. Green cloak fluttering around his slender frame. Kian stood up and gave his father a firm hug before running off knowing Will liked to speak with Hiccup in private

"I'm not very good," Hiccup insisted, years of being told he was useless made the boy believe he was. That he had no talents or worth, Toothless told him often that he wasn't useless and had even complimented his shooting abilities when the boy first woke in the tent but the small outcast never believed him

"I doubt that, Luna insist you could give the more experience archers of our camp a run for our money," The man gave an amused chuckle as he sat down on a small bench that had been covered by a thick brown blanket

"So are you guy's nomads?" Hiccup questioned, he noticed they lived a very simple life and they only had out very basic necessities so they could pack up and leave quickly.

"Yes, we are Rangers, a clan that values archery and hidden movements The Savanti was the clan you saved my people from, they are a nomadic clan of assassins," Will paused as he sat back leaning into the tent but keeping his weight off of it and sat very still, "Our two clans clash often due to our very different beliefs. My people believe that we should people with our skills expecting nothing in return. The Savanti are the exact opposite and are more of a gang of mercenaries than an actual clan," Hiccup nodded his understanding of what he was being told; "We are recognised by our different cloaks. Rangers use green, it helps us blend into the forest, Savanti use purple, why were not very sure," Will pulled out a pipe from his cloak and put it into his mouth but didn't light and Hiccup knew he wouldn't until he left, saying that Hiccup didn't need his weak lungs exposed to the harsh smoke

"Tomorrow Luna will allow you to go outside so long as you stay within our sights and have your dragon with you," Will then left the tent and Toothless came in purring

"_You can finally see the rest of the camp tomorrow,"_ The Nightfury rested his head on the end of Hiccup's bed heating his scales up making the boy smile and gently ran his fingers over the warm scales

"Yea, I look forward to it,"

Toothless nodded and curled his body around the bed as if guarding, _"Yes these humans are very strange in their ways but it is interesting. You'll enjoy it,"_ And the dragon knew his boy would. Hiccup liked things that were different, claiming they deviated from the usual and made them interesting. Toothless personally thought Hiccup was the most unusual human he had met, for even the Rangers would have shot the dragon down if they had seen him in the air by himself simply because he could pose a threat to their clan. Shaking his head the Nightfury settled down to sleep with Hiccup already in the world of sleep on the bed comfortably warm and pain free. 

HTTYD

The next day Luna came by in the morning with Hiccup's breakfast of porridge and some sort of spiced tea that she said was helping his lung stay strong and free of infection, she explained it was made from a root called wormwort and she mixed in yarrow leaves that helped keep his fever down. She changed the bandages around his chest after pressing her fingers to them gently and told him to take a deep breath. He did so and she nodded, "Good their healing properly now, I still want you to wait for my say so before going off flying but for now I'm happy to let you walk around." She stood up and brushed her red skirt off, "Stay within sight of the camp and your dragon must stay with you at all times," With that she swept out of the camp, going about her daily duties.

"Alright bud, ready," Toothless cooed as Hiccup pushed himself off the bed and steadied himself using Toothless's head before his legs felt steady enough to support his weight. He pulled on a thick fur lined jacket that Luna insisted he wore whenever he was out of bed to stop the cold affecting his lungs. He walked out the tent slowly with Toothless following steadily behind him and Hiccup smiled when he felt a breeze of wind caress his face. He had been inside the tent for about a week and half so the fresh air felt nice.

He looked around to see the people moving around easily. Some women and a few of the younger girls were doing washing, some men were saddling up horses and checking weapons and Hiccup assumed they were either off on patrol of hunting. By the small pond close by a few men and women were fishing, sitting absolutely still on the rocks. Hiccup spotted Luna kneeling in front of a man and wrapping bandages around his arm. Not far off was Will's middle child Aleena who was tended to the slow cooking meat over the. But what caught his attention was the group of teenagers with bows, there were 5 adults present including Will who seemed to be instructing the teenagers with their bows.

"Let's go over here," they walked over but made sure to keep well away from the target area and Hiccup studied the way Kian was holding his arrow slightly awkwardly in his right hand,

"Hey Kian," The 13 year old turned and gave a bright smile but his dark brown eyes were actually quite sad, "Swap hands," Hiccup told him softly before stepping away Toothless who was watching with calm green/yellow eyes

"What do you?" The boy seemed confused and Hiccup noticed a few others that were holding theirs arrows awkwardly, "One second," He walked over to them and asked them to join him over by Kian. They do so after looking to Will who was curious and nodded

"You're holding the arrows with the right hand and the boy in the left right?" They all nodded, "So swap it over. Hold the bow with your right and the arrow with your left," they did as he told them and he saw their grip was firmer but still a bit awkward

"Now just hold the tip of the arrow with you thumb and forefinger," They changed their fingers over and Hiccup kept his eyes firmly on them noting the arrows stopped wavering slightly, "Now turn to your targets and draw until your thumb touches the very corner of your mouth," They all did so and Hiccup walked by correcting stances as he went

"You need to stand firm, square your shoulders. You only need to use your shoulder and back muscles to shoot. Keep your legs firmly planted toes pointed away from you," Every adjust their stances as needed

"Now take a deep breath, nice and slow, no rush," He watched as they all did as asked without question, "Aim but don't use just your eyes, use your instincts as well. When it feels right let your arrow go," He watched as they all stayed still breathing slowly,

"What is he doing?" Hiccup heard an instructor ask Will by the man held out his hand just as the teenagers shot.

Every arrow sang through the air and hit the bull's-eye of their targets. Kian gasped in shock as did the others they started chatting excitedly

"How did we do that?" Kian asked Hiccup who was nodding with a grin on his face. Toothless was watching with his head resting on his legs, eyes amused but also proud as he watched his hatchling guide the younglings, using firm but soft words.

"You're all left handed," Hiccup commented calmly, he saw a few people grimace but he noticed Will was nodded, a smile on his face, "Your left hand is your dominant hand, so when you were using your right to hold the arrow it put off your aim because you're so focused on keeping the arrow steady not realising your right hand doesn't possess the strength your left does being the dominant hand."

A young girl looked confused, "Dominant?"

"The hand you use often. So you pick up you fork, handle your sword, write, anything else you pick up or go to grab, you use the left automatically. Like me," Hiccup waved his own left hand

"So when we swapped hands," Kian started slowly and Hiccup nodded with a bright smile

"Yes when you held your arrows with the left your can aim properly because you don't need to worry about steadying your hand, because as your dominant hand it possess a bit more strength then you're right, which also allows you to draw faster and apply more power to your shots," The teenagers all grinned happy to have their aiming problems sorted

"When I corrected your stances I helped find your centre of gravity and for now whilst shoot on the spot is all you need, when you start moving around you'll need to be able shot without that stance but for now it'll work," Will came over and clapped loudly

"Thank you Hiccup, whilst our clan is mainly archers we've never had left handers before, so we didn't know how to teach them," Hiccup nodded, he knew it was quite rare to find a left handed person; he was the only left hander in his village.

He saw a few people go forward to collect the arrows and Hiccup assumed a few would be thrown out due to them being blunt and chipped by they were returned to quivers making the boy frown. "You know some of those arrows cannot be used again," He said to Will who also frowned

"We do not know how to make them so we much reuse them often. Any can you keep an eye on the left handed shooters for us?" Hiccup nodded and Will walked off then to carry on with his lesson and Hiccup sat beside Toothless watching, he had the left handed shooters constantly draw and put back arrows saying they were conditioned to draw and automatically notch and shoot with their right hand so now they needed to recondition their bodies to do the same automatically with their left hand. He got a few grumbles but they did as he told them. Hiccup would also shout out "Shoot!" At random times so the left handed shooters would aim and shoot some hitting the bulls-eyes others hitting the target a bit further from it. But not one arrow missed a target unless it was too blunt to burry itself into the target, which happened a few times.

At the end of the day Hiccup had started to doze off leaning against Toothless, his arms crossed in front of him and he legs curled under him. Said Nightfury looked more amused than annoyed at being used as a pillow and would often look to his boys face to check for signs of pain or unease. Will came over with a soft smile on his face, "Hey," He gently placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "You should go back to the tent, Luna will bring you some food then you can rest," Hiccup nodded groggily and made to stand but Toothless just huffed slightly

"_Get on,"_

Hiccup looked at his dragon in confusion for a split second, "You sure?" Will watched the exchange with a thoughtful look, it wasn't the first time Hiccup seemed to respond to an unasked question or nodded along to something nobody else could here

"_Yes, you're tired and shouldn't strain yourself,"_ After that the dragon lifted his leg which Hiccup automatically stepped on to and heaved himself into the saddle which none of the Rangers had taken because every time they tried thinking it would be more comfortable for the dragon he growled and snarled at them. "Thanks dad," It was said so softly that Will almost missed it Toothless gained a tender look as he gently manoeuvred himself through the crowds of Rangers making sure Hiccup didn't fall off. The dragon went to the tent they had been given to use to see Luna waiting for them, she pulled the front open and allowed Toothless to enter before her and Will followed after his daughter.

They witnessed the Nightfury lining his body up with the bed before using his tail to ease Hiccup onto the bed and made sure the boy was on it properly before pulling away, then he used the tail to move Hiccup's legs so they were on the bed properly as well before lifting the blanket and draping it over the boy

"I've never known a dragon to act like this," Luna whispered to her father as they both watched the dragon lick the boys cheek very gently before curling around the bed eyes trained on the tent exit.

"I've even heard of dragons acting like this," Will responded just as quietly though they both knew the Nightfury heard them. Neither could guess why and the only person who could answer them was Hiccup so Will made a mental note to ask the small boy tomorrow and left him in Luna's care. The woman flitting around the tent making sure Hiccup was warm and comfortable, checking his breathing whilst he was completely relaxed and laying down before leaving a plate with some sandwiches on the small table on the other side of the tent before telling Toothless to make sure Hiccup ate it when he woke next to which the dragon nodded leaving Luna slightly mystified as she left the tent once more.

HTTYD

The sound of horse foots woke Hiccup roughly four hours later, he sat up and saw Toothless was still sleeping curled around the bed but he got up and went to the table to see a sandwich which he knew Luna would have left for him so he ate it slowly sighing at the fresh taste of bread of ham before walking out the tent to see a few Ranger's riding into the camp lookin tired and a few of them had blood streaked across the arms. He saw Will address one of the men before nodding and directing the riders to a tent where Hiccup knew Luna stayed with her husband.

"Hey," Will's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he nodded to the Ranger Leader his green eyes focused on the sorry excuse for weapons they pulled out. Swords, knives and arrow heads were blunt, arrow shafts were splintered, crocked and either too long or too short to be balanced properly, the feathers were uneven and some were even falling off in places. "We don't know how to take care of our weapons outside the city. We're a nomadic clan and thus don't often have access to a forge," Will said to him when he noticed what Hiccup was frowning at

"What about a trade then?" Hiccup's voice was careful, he didn't want to insult he people that had been helping him

"What?" Curiosity coloured Will's own smooth yet dark voice

"A trade. I'll teach you how to make and care for weapons whilst on the go. Everything from your bows and arrows to the knifes and swords. You teach me how to shoot whilst riding Toothless and how to conceal my movements," The man blinked in shock before grinning,

"You've got a deal but not till Luna is happy with your ribs for you to both fly and fight, deal?" The man held his hand out and Hiccup took it

"Deal,"

HTTYD

The next day Hiccup told Toothless about his deal with Will, that he would teach the Rangers how to make and maintain their weapons and they will teach him how to shoot whilst riding and hidden movements.

"_It is a fair deal, you both need something the other can teach,"_ Was Toothless said and Hiccup knew the dragon was impressed with the Hiccup accepted he needed help on survive in the wild and for that help he would return the help with something the Rangers needed.

Will must have also told a few of the older villagers because Luna was being hounded by Rangers on how much time Hiccup would need before he could fly/fight again and before he could start teaching them. Hiccup instructed the Rangers to collect material, and he would teach them how to make some weapons from scratch, so he sent them out to collect wood, any animal bones, flint and even iron ore saying he'd show them how to extract the iron from the rock, and feathers from either an owl or hawk but they had to be full and unbent and undamaged. They readily did as he asked and soon Hiccup found himself sorting through the materials, separating everything into neat piles on the table which had to be swapped out for a bigger one when there were too many materials to reside on the small table.

Will had also instructed some of his people to do a few things that Hiccup would need but the boy wasn't sure what he would need but he trusted Will to know just like the Ranger leader trusted him to know what was needed to teach his skill to others.

Then finally after Luna preformed a thorough check of his ribs two weeks into his stay with the Ranger she gave a date,

"Four week, in four week your ribs will be fully healed,"

Four weeks couldn't go by quick enough

**Ok all done hope you guys liked this chapter and I was mean and left you all with a slight cliff hanger hehehehehe. Thanks to everyone still liking/faving/alerting either myself or my story I love you all **

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Storygirl99210:** Thanks for reviewing glad you enjoyed my previous chapter enough to say it was awesome in caps as well wow. Oh I'm defo going to see it

**FallenBleedingAngel:** Thanks for your sympathy xxx Yep Hiccup will meet a few Gods in Norse Myth; I just have to research some and decided who would be best for my story. Oh yes we will. Thanks so much for the fab review again, I always look forward to your reviews they're also so inspiring and uplifting I love you xx

**Make war not love. War is fun:** Thanks for another review :D I'm going to do a few fillers so everyone can see what is happing in Berk but not many as my story focuses more on Hiccup and how he grows really

**SaiyanPrincess (Guest):** Yea thanks for your concern I'm fine now. Thanks for reviewing as well

**Sylvaniae:** Wow. When I read your review I was stunned into silence. You are a very strong person. I'm glad you and your first love are close like siblings now mean everything turned out ok. Glad you're still enjoying my story and thought maybe writing my story would make me feel better so I did and it did to be honest. I'm not sure they're going to run into Englishmen, but not sure if they'll go to England as someone pointed out to me in a previous review if Toothless and Hiccup go to all these places the story might lose its Norse origin so I'm not really sure yet. But I will before have the Anglo-Saxons and Vikings fight and Hiccup and Toothless get caught up in it in a surprise way (all I'm giving Hehehehe). Again thanks for a brilliant review hope you enjoyed this chapter

**NomomoCutieXD:** Glad you enjoyed my previous chapter thanks for reviewing 

**Kittknight:** Alrighty I already answered your questions through PM just in case you decided not to read any further but if you do thanks for reviewing my story and I'm glad you liked the chapter you read. Slash means that the relationship will be between too males. There's also Yuri and that's a relationship between two females but this is not in my story this time around, may have hints of it though.

**Thornsword:**Welcome new reviewer glad you liked my story. Yes Hiccup will be returning to sort things out eventually. And yes Stoick will get what's coming to him. Hope you enjoyed this chapter

**Havic (Guest):** Thanks for reviewing glad you like my father/son scenes between Hiccup and Toothless :D


	12. Teachings

**Protection of the Nightfury**

**Warnings:**** none for this chapter really just Hiccup and Toothless handed some people their asses to them**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't How To Train Your Dragon in any way shape or form, the plot is mine but if it' similar to someone else's I don't care so please don't go on about it. OC's are mine as well**

"_Italics"_ **will be Toothless speaking to Hiccup**

_::Italics:: _**will be other dragons speaking to Hiccup**

**AN: another new chapter for you all, I've been doing some research on Norse Myth and a have a few God's in mind now so be prepared lol. Also the arrow/knife making techniques may not be entirely true I don't care its FanFic just go with it please**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 12: Teachings

Finally they were allowed to fly. Luna had just given the all clear for Hiccup's ribs and the boy hadn't stopped grinning since. He could now fly and start on his deal with Will who also looked excided mainly because currently the boy was check the tailfin and saddle on Toothless and would be taking the dragon to the skies for the first time in nearly a month. It would be an understatement if told that Toothless couldn't hold still. Most of the clan were watching, eager to see if Hiccup really did fly on the mighty dragon as a lot of them still had doubts.

"Ready bud," Toothless purred as Hiccup pulled himself into the saddle grinning when no pain at all came from his side

"_I was born ready,"_ That made Hiccup laugh as he felt Toothless's body tense beneath his, "Let's take it easy to start with, we don't want any accidents," He felt his dragon nod and he motioned for the Rangers to back away and give them space

"Let's go," Hiccup nudged his dragon's side lightly and they took off into the air. Cries of joy and amassment came from below them as the Rangers watched as Hiccup and Toothless glided through the air. At Will's request they flew quite low, allowing the leader to see how the two moved together so he could help Hiccup with his shoot from the dragon.

Hiccup and Toothless both had massive grins on their faces, Toothless's powerful wings carried them both through the air easily and Hiccup's body moved instinctively with Toothless, the boy making sure to sit lightly and relaxed allowing him to make the sharper and more sudden turns perfectly. "We still got it bud," Hiccup whispered to his dragon who purred in agreement

"_I don't think it's something you'll ever forget Hiccup. You were born to ride a dragon,"_ The boy laughed at that statement but felt maybe Toothless was right. Maybe this was what the Gods wanted him to do, ride dragons not kill them.

"Only way to test that statement is if I rode a different dragon," He felt Toothless's anger and possessiveness making the boy laugh, "But why would I need to when I have you to help me touch the skies," And the anger melted away replaced my love and fondness

"_To right Hiccup," _Hiccup looked down to see Will watching their movements keenly as well a few other Rangers who would be assisting in teach Hiccup, "How about we show them how we really fly!"

"_With pleasure!" _With that Toothless shifted his body to spin quickly and Hiccup automatically adjusted the tailfin as needed. Then they flew higher before diving and suddenly turning back up a breath away from touching the Rangers who had all ducked when they started to dive. Throughout it all not a word of communication passed between Rider and Dragon because it wasn't needed. Hiccup could feel what Toothless was going to do and adjusted the fin accordingly

"Alright lets go down for now," Toothless agreed reluctantly and started to dive again but this time he slowed and landed gently away from the Rangers to make sure none of them were hit by his wings or tail as they landed.

"Well?" He asked Will who was studying Toothless

"I'd ask to try it myself," The Nightfury gave a snarl at that, no one but Hiccup would ever ride him, "But I expected that exact reaction," The man laughed and Hiccup scratched the scales on Toothless's neck gently, avoid the chin because that would turn his dragon into a boneless heap and he wanted no one bar himself to know that particular weakness, just in case it could be used against them.

"So could you teach me?" The man nodded

"It will be difficult as he don't know exactly how your dragon moves, but we'll show you how to shoot from a horse and you can transfer it to Toothless. From what I saw you move with instinct," Hiccup nodded, he did move with his gut alone.

"Right how about we start today, this morning whilst I teach the youngsters you teach these lot," He waved his hand to group of 5 Rangers who were on the council, "How to make arrows, this afternoon I'll teach you ride a horse and if you can do that we'll move straight onto shooting," Hiccup nodded and went to the five Rangers

"This way," He had Aleena and Luna set up three long table outside, one table held all the materials the other two were bare

"Ok, to start with I'll tell you what's wrong with your arrows," They frowned at that

"We already know what is wrong out arrows lad," This Ranger had red hair and the darkest brown eyes Hiccup had ever seen

"Do you now? We'll see about that," With that he picked up on arrow from a separate pile, he had gathered these the previous day. He had spent hours looking through the quivers and found several arrows each with a different main problem and a few smaller problems

"What's your name?" He asked the ranger from before

"Gil," Was the swift and irritated reply. Hiccup set the arrow down on the table in front of him

"This arrow has one problem in particular, tell me what it is?" The Rider already knew what Gil would tell him. The head was blunt and the feather was gaped. And that was the reply Gil did give him not seconds later

"Yes but that isn't this arrows biggest problem." He picked it up gave a slight smile, "Its unbalanced, watch," He used his second finger on both hands and held the arrow at either end and slowly moved them together until the arrow feel forward off his finger

"See, an arrow needs to be perfectly balanced like mine, watch again," He took an arrow from his own quiver at his hip and did the same thing. This time though the arrow stayed on his finger when he reached the middle and didn't even wobble

"That is the sign of a perfectly balanced arrow." He replaced the arrow into his quiver and picked the previous arrow up from the floor. "Its unbalanced due to two things. First the arrowhead is to heavy, see," He pointed the head which was at least two fingers thick in diameter, "Secondly the wood is too thin to support this weight," The shaft of the arrow was about half the size of a Hiccup's pinkie finger

"Before I can teach you how to make arrows, swords of knives you need the tools to make them. The basic tools you need," He took out his own fletching kit

"A small hammer and chisel," He held up the two items, "These are for shaping, marking and even thinning out the arrowheads." He set them down and glanced at Toothless who was watching with keen eyes from where laid by the material table. The dragon gave him an encouraging nod

"Next is a pair of small pair of sharp bladed scissor, this is for the fletching part. The sharper the blades of your scissor the less damage you do to your feathers," He set those down before holding up the next item, "Next is a pair of tongs, because of its size you only use them to hold the arrowhead when shaping it," He set that aside and pulled out the last two items, "Sandpaper and whetstones, also important in arrow making. Questions?" None were asked so he moved on

"I'm assume you have most of these tools in the camp," Nods, "Anything missing?" Shakes. Hiccup sighed maybe this wasn't a good idea

"Now before we can even make the shaft of an arrow you need the arrowhead." He picked up some iron ore, "This is iron ore. I'm going show you how to separate the iron from the rock properly," He hissed when he saw Gil about to speak up, "I've watched you method and it isn't working, your still getting bits or rock caught up in the iron thus adding unneeded weight to the arrowheads," Gil closed his mouth and Hiccup turned to the fire pit Luna had also set up for him.

He started a fire with his striking stones and waited for it catch properly. "The fire needs to be red hot, if the stones here," He indicated to where the stones were resting in the flame, "Are orange then fire won't melt the iron," The boy shift the stones around with a metal poker and noticed the Rangers were actually pay attention

"It normally takes around 10 minutes for the stones to turn red, but to sped up the process you can stoke the fire with oil," Which he careful tipped some onto the stones. "Condensed air pressure also helps,"

"Now see how the stones are red," They nodded, "Means the fire is hot enough to metal the iron. Place the ore into a metal bowl," He did so and covered it with a metal lid, "Then place into the fire, right at the centre of the red stones. Takes about 10-15 minutes for the ore to melt properly, depending on the size of the ore it could take longer," He saw the Ranger's eyes were fixe don the metal bowl which was slowly heating up and Hiccup used the long metal tongs to turn it, "Turn it periodically so all sides of the bow get hot,"

15 minutes later Hiccup was removing the bowl with the tongs. "Now, see this small hole here," They nodded, "This is what the metal will pour out, it's too small for any rock to get through it." Hiccup swore the Rangers were wishing they had brought note books

"I'm going to pour the metal into this," He showed them a imprint of an arrowhead he had carved shallowly into a thick piece of wood, "This allows the metal to shape properly," He did so and as very careful to not over fill the mould, "Never over fill the mould, the head will be too thick otherwise. Also when carving this mould leave a small line at the bottom that is deeper than the rest, this will act as the slot piece for the shaft," he moved away filled 5 more moulds before he placed the bowl in some water to cool. "Leave them cool naturally. About 3 hours normally," He moved away and was closely followed by the Rangers

"Next the shaft, chose your wood, any wood can be used for the shaft and make sure its relatively thick, we'll be thinning it down now," Hiccup had each Ranger pick some wood and had them sit with knives Hiccup had sharpened during his bed rest and showed them how to correctly glide their blade over the wood methodically thinning it down. "Arrow shafts tend to be the side of your finger so use that as a guide. Too thin and the arrowhead will be to weighty for the shaft, to thick and the arrowhead won't be light enough to allow the arrow to fly,"

Hiccup walked around them often correcting hand positions, showing the best way to hold the wood and knife for a smoother glide. Gil actually had to get a new piece of wood because he gripped his own too hard and cracked it to which Hiccup told him, "Cracks will end up change the direction of your arrows," When the Ranger grumbled at starting again. "Remember to put a small slit at the top end of the arrow about the size of your fingernail for the end of the arrowhead," he showed them how to create the slot by sawing through the wood. He then had them use sandpaper and smooth the edges of the shaft saying that splinters were annoying to have and that a rough arrow will catch on the bow string and likely snap it

3 hours later Hiccup brought the moulds over and gently pried the arrowheads up from the sides using a fine pointed knife. "This is what a raw arrowhead should look like," It was completely flat and blunt by the basic shape was perfect. He gave one to each Ranger who felt along the edges, marvelling at how smooth it was

"Now using the Wheatstone, I want you to glide the stone over the edge of the arrow, gently," He demonstrated on the arrowhead he held, held firmly in his right hand and using his left hand to glide the Wheatstone over th metal, creating a soft sound as the stone glided off the metal. "Then swap sides," He flipped the arrow and did it again, "Keep swapping sides, until the point and sides are sharp," He set the Rangers to work watching carefully as they followed his instructions to the letter and eventually they had 6 sharp arrows.

"Take your shaft and place the slot of the arrow into the grove," He gently eased the slot of the arrowhead he held into the grove of a shaft and it lodge firmly in place

The Rangers did as instructed and soon they had 6 perfectly made arrows. "Next the feathers," He gave one long hawk feather to each ranger. "Don't handle them roughly, be gentle, hold them at the base like this," He held the very middle of the feather gentle yet firmly before taking his scissor and clip the bottom off at an angel before doing the same to the top, "Cut this side off," He demonstrated slowly cutting one side of the feathers away, "Glue the steam," He did so, "Place onto arrow about an inch away from the end," He pressed the feather lightly to the shaft and held it there, "Hold for about 5 minutes let the glue stick then gently take your hand away," he did so and the feather stayed perfectly still. Hiccup repeated the action with his own hawk feathers until the four sides of the his arrow were done

"Now these are still too long, so use the scissor to start trimming it down. Latterly trim it." He cut a very small piece away then another, and another. Patiently working until the feathers were a finger tip long

Then he did the same balance test and showed the Rangers that the arrow was perfectly balanced, "That gentleman is a perfectly basic arrow," He set them to work on the feathers. Watching each one as the trimmed the feather down, stopping them if he thought it would be short and son enough 6 perfectly crafted arrows rested on the table

Will came over and smiled when he saw them,

"And to prove to you they work," Hiccup took his bow from beside Toothless who had dozed off at some point he picked up an arrow aimed and fired at a target.

The arrow sung through the air and hit the bulls-eye perfect, "To remove the arrow without damaging the head, place two fingers either side," He did so, "Grip the shaft and give a light series of tugs and wiggle whilst doing so," He did so and the arrow came free easily, "Sharpen the arrow with a Wheatstone if needed then reuse." He placed the arrow back on the table with a grin

"The only time you should never reuse an arrow is if it's been in a body of either a human or animal. They get ruined all kinds of ways. Example, feathers break apart, shafts can crack or snap depending on the force it hit the target and blood is a nightmare to get off the heads." He turned to Will

"I wrote everything down in a book for you. Once you fulfil your side of our agreement you can have it," The Ranger Leader laughed but nodded his consent. It was only fair, Hiccup only said he'd teach the Rangers, but that didn't mean they'd remember what he taught them which was a problem Will only just thought about. But Hiccup also had that idea and spent the past four weeks working on this book that only Toothless and he knew the location of

"Come on then, time to start my end of the deal," Will lead Hiccup to the stables

"Pick a horse," Was all Hiccup was told so the boy looked at each animal. They were all too big for Hiccup to ride which he told Will and was stunned when the man laughed

"You're right of course. For me and you these horses are too large for us to control," Will was also small and slender. He was taller than Hiccup by at least 4 inches, but some of the Rangers were actually pushing 6ft and could ride these horses. "This way," Will led Hiccup to the back were a few ponies were graze at hay

"A pony is much more suited to our height and build. And these ones are specially trained to follow a certain set of commands. My horse here, Tug," He led a scruffy gray pony out of the stall "Will only let you ride him if you ask permission,"

"Permission?" Will nodded

"Yes, you ask him, 'May I ride?'. We train our horses not to let strangers ride them so only the rider knows the specific question. Each pony will have a different question. But since I'm going to teach you I'll use my horse. Not to mention Tug is the fastest and thus will be better for you because your dragons speed. And whilst Tug may not be that fast it will help you aim when moving at considerable speed." Will led Tug out of the stable and motioned for Hiccup to stand beside him

The Rider stroke the pony's nose gently and whispered "May I ride?" into his ears. Said ears flicked forward and Will nodded, so Hiccup pulled himself into the saddle easily

Will studied his form and nodded, "Good, now first ride him around a bit, get a feel for Tug's movements," Hiccup did so and urged the horse forward. He found it quite bumpy compared to riding with Toothless who had awoke and followed Hiccup to the stables and was now glaring at the horse but didn't say anything as he knew it was needed for Hiccup to learn

'_Doesn't mean I have to like it' _Toothless thought to himself as he watched Hiccup ride the horse lightly. His body relaxed and soon his hatchling urged the horse into a run to which Will was laughing at delighted saying Hiccup was a natural horse rider

"Now, see if you can ride with your hand by your side!" Will shouted and watched as Hiccup carefully removed his hands from the stirrups and rested them beside his thighs, using his knees to guide Tug around.

Will nodded, Hiccup was a natural at this, the boy kept his body relaxed enough to move with Tug at turns but stiff enough to stay on without holding onto the stirrups. "Ok, now I want you to take you bow," He watched as the boy un-slung the bow from his back.

Hiccup wobbled a bit when he removed his bow but managed to not fall off and held it firmly, "Now practise drawing it. No shooting though!" Hiccup did as told and drew the string back but the movement of his arm caused his knee to hit Tug's side and the pony changed direction which made Hiccup fall off as his body wasn't prepared to change directions

"ah," He groaned slightly as he hit the ground with a soft thud. Tug stopped immediately noting the lake of weight and turned to Hiccup and waited beside the boy

"You ok?" Will asked as he held out a hand and helped Hiccup up,

"Yes just wasn't expecting him to turn is all," He brushed off his clothes and checked to see his bow was undamaged, "Of course if that happened on Toothless it'd be much more dangerous," He commented off handed and Will gave him a confused look to which Hiccup replied, "Free falling,"

The ranger paled suddenly remember Hiccup would be shooting from a flying creature so if he did make one mistake, the boy would most likely fall to his death

"So I have to get it perfect, no mistakes at all," With that the boy turned to Tug, "May I ride?" Will smiled as Tug's ears flickered forward and the boy climbed on and was off once more, this time his hand stayed at his side.

Toothless watched with a firm eye as Hiccup drew his bow and nearly fell off again only just managing to keep his balance. He decided he would never let Hiccup fall off him and if the boy did he would catch him no questions asked.

Hiccup and Will practised at with Tug all afternoon and the boy could finally draw his bow without fall out of the saddle. "Good," Will stated as Hiccup got off Tug and scratched the pony's ear lightly

"Tomorrow, you'll shoot from Tug," Hiccup nodded and the two walked towards the main fire where the women were handing out the evening meal. Hiccup ate quickly sitting beside Toothless who was also eating some fish, going over everything he learned, "Hey want to fly?" That perked his dragon up and soon enough they were back in the air

"I'm going to fly with holding on with my hands alright?" Toothless nodded and felt Hiccup's hand shift from the front of the saddle to his thighs. Hiccup made sure to keep his body light enough to ride properly and stiff enough to stay on with his knees only. He and Toothless practised turns and dives directed by Hiccup's knees only. The Rider even pulled out the boy and started to draw it. They only had one near miss, in which Hiccup leaned too far off the saddle, but realising his Rider's mistake Toothless quickly compensated for this lean by turning his own body in the opposite direction

"I think this will be easier than Will thinks," Hiccup said to his dragon sometime latter as they were now simply gliding through the air, just enjoying the others company and the early night air

"_Oh, how come?" _Toothless turned to left and felt Hiccup's body do the same without conscious thought on the Riders part,

"Well I think that whilst Tug is a good pony and all, he's not in tuned to my movements and me to him like we are." Toothless thought about, and found it was true like when Hiccup overcompensated his lean Toothless moved to correct it

"_While this is true, it may be different when we are in an actual fight,"_ The Rider shivered at that. It would be very different, and it wasn't something anyone else could teach them. They would work that part out as needed. And they both knew it would happen. Neither was stupid, they would be attacked in the air at some point.

"Let's go down now, Will is going to show me they're hidden movements tomorrow morning at dawn so I want to get into bed early," The dragon complied and touched down gently and Hiccup climbed off. They walked to the tent and got ready for bed, with Hiccup braid his hair over his shoulder before curling up under the sheets and Toothless curled around the bed. "Night Toothless,"

"_Night Hiccup,"_

They both fell into the swamps of sleep, plagued by neither dream nor nightmare

HTTYD

Silent movement, Hiccup decided, was a pain in the arse. Almost literary. Turns out the secret was not moving at all, concealed within the shadows of the natural life around them and using their cloaks as camouflage.

Earlier that day Will came into his tent whilst he was changing and gave the Rider a cloak like Will's own before leading the boy into the forest and explained exactly what the cloaks did for them. Then he told Hiccup to sit in the shadows of a tree and sit absolutely still then left.

That had been 4 hours ago. The urge to scratch his nose was very big. But he resisted. Instead he focused on his breathing. He also noticed a few Rangers walk pass his position in the tree, looking around carefully. One Ranger was Gil who had looked right at him and Hiccup was tempted to shift nervously when he remembered Will's words

"_You sit absolutely still, even when your being looked directly at because most the time they haven't really seen you, only pretending they did, hoping to make you move and give away your position,"_

So he sat still, not moving a muscle and Gil looked away a frown on his face before he and the other Ranger left. It was when the sun was up in the sky properly did Will come back a smile on his face

"Well done, not one Ranger saw you up here," Hiccup grinned and gently eased his muscles into working away following Will down the tree, careful not to misplace his foot. They jumped down and Hiccup was attacked by a very worried but also impressed Nightfury

"_I only saw you because of my eyesight not to mention your scent,"_ Was what Toothless told him. turns out the Nightfury was hidden in the tree's shadow opposite him and Hiccup nor Will ever saw him to which the Ranger grinned

"At least you could both hide if needed," Before Hiccup left to teach the same 5 from before how to knives. It was the same process as the arrowheads but on a large scale. He also showed the how to use the hammer and chisel to create detail into the metal, making each blade unique, with the reasoning, "This way nobody can claim your weapon as theirs," It would also be good when hunting as Hiccup showed them how to do the same to the arrowheads without unbalancing the weapon or thing it out to much.

After the afternoon meal Hiccup was back on Tug shoot arrows at targets with Will shouting instructions to him. "Never look for the centre of gravity, you're moving so it's always changing!" Hiccup grimed as one arrow missed the target completely, "Shoot with instinct Hiccup! Just like when you ride Toothless, no conscious thought, when it feels right," After that bit he started hitting targets more often. They kept at it until the boy missed only 1 in every 10 targets.

And like last time Hiccup and Toothless took to the skies with Hiccup actually firing from Toothless's back at the targets on the practise field with Will watching them from a safe distance with a smile. Both Hiccup and Toothless knew it would be very different when they were actively being attacked but for now it was good, the younger dragon rider could hit targets whilst riding Toothless, the rest they'd have to work out themselves.

Before they went to their tent that night Will motioned Hiccup over, "Go on Toothless I'll join you soon," The dragon left his boy trusting he would be safe amongst the Rangers

"Yea?"

Will handed him a mug of water and patted the bench beside him after shooing the other Rangers off, "I wanted to ask you a few questions," The boy gave a sad smile

"You want to know why I'm with Toothless and not my family right?" Will nodded, both knew this would eventually come up after all Hiccup was only 16 only 3 years older than Will's own son

"Toothless is my father." Shook flittered across Will's face and Hiccup laughed, "Well not really, but he adopted me." The rider brought his knees up to his chest and used his arms to hug them to himself

"My mother died birthing me. Bled out from what the elder told," Hiccup felt Will's arm go around his back and allowed it, "My father hated me from that moment on. He would …. Beat me, often," Hiccup shivered slightly and curled into Will's body and smiled when he saw Toothless poke his head out of their tent and gave a slight nod to the Nightfury to show he was ok.

"My village thought I was cursed, because I killed my mom," He sounded so hurt and bitter that Will couldn't help but tighten his grip slightly, "I would be called all sorts of names, and nobody would ever touch me. Not even to hit me," And really that hurt worse, their aversion to touching him properly

"Stoick had no clams about that, like I said he'd beat me daily. And well being a Viking means he's about 10 times the size of me, both up and out," Hiccup gave a slight giggle at that but Will didn't smile. He was glaring at the floor, anger in those normally kind hazel eyes, "I left when he tried to … to … rape me," Will's head snapped up

"He tried to what?" Hiccup turned his head so he was facing Will, forest green eyes sad and pained

"He tried to rape me. I was only saved due to my uncle coming. Still not sure how he knew," He shook his head, he didn't really want to know either to be honest. "He took me to Gothi's house and I stayed there the night but the next day she told me I had to go back," Will stood and paced in front of the boy

"I left that day. Made myself an Outcast," Will paused and turned to Hiccup at that who gave a slight smile

"I guess I should have told you, that you were helping an Outcast," The penalty for helping an Outcast in anyway was death, or at least amongst the Vikings it was. "I renounced my right the title Chieftain that day as well." Will looked like he had been slapped in the face now which made Hiccup giggle before he stood

"If you want to kill me Will, you'll have a hard time doing it," The boy warned and Will only now became aware that Toothless was behind him growling, "Not only will Toothless more than likely kill you before you could me, I know how to fight. Something I never told anyone."

Will didn't go for his weapons, he pulled Hiccup into a hug. The first human hug he had ever received

"Your … no he isn't your dad. Stoick was wrong to do those things to you Hiccup, don't ever question if he was right or not." Hiccup nodded against Will's jerkin and smiled through his tears as he hugged the man back. Whilst this hug was not as warm and comforting as Toothless's hugs were, he still felt rather safe in those slender arms.

"You maybe an Outcast to the Viking Hiccup, but you will always be an ally of the Rangers," With that Will strode away towards the target area where Hiccup saw him shoot a few arrows, using such force that they went through the target, hitting the tree behind it.

"_Hiccup?"_

The rider turned back to his dragon and gave a soft smile, "He cares," was all the boy said and Toothless gave his gummy grin as Hiccup hugged him, wanting to feel the absolute warmth, love and safety that he always felt from Toothless

"_Yes he does. He was right as well Hiccup, what Stoick did to you was wrong in every way possible. Maybe now you'll believe me," _Toothless guided his son back into the tent, leaving the furious Ranger to take out his anger on unsuspecting trees and arrows and deep down in Hiccup's heart he really was starting to believe that he didn't deserve anything his father and the village did to him

HTTYD

Screaming was what woke Hiccup the next morning. Toothless was immediately growling when Will came into the tent with a grim look and a folded cloak

"You need to leave now, the Savanti are attacking," Hiccup grabbed his bag pulled it on attached his bow to the slot underneath and strapped the recently filled quiver to his left hip. Toothless and Hiccup followed Will out of the tent and into the forest, sticking the shadows as much as possible

"Here," Will pressed the cloak into Hiccup's hands when they reached the boarder of the forest, "A green cloak would be useless to you due to Toothless's scales so we made this blue/black cloak for you, to help hide you at night. It will also work quite well in the shadows," Hiccup gave a soft grin at that before handed the book over, "Like I promised," Will smiled and shove the book into his own bag

The Ranger pressed his hands to Hiccup's shoulder with a small smile, "I can help?" Hiccup offered, he could, with Toothless they'd make the Savanti run off in no time but Will shook his head

"No Hiccup, as much as we'd appreciate the help this is not your fight. So go, be safe and may the Gods protect you," He pushed Hiccup towards Toothless before vanishing into the shadows

Hiccup sighed and climbed onto Toothless after putting the cloak into the bag for the time being. They flew off into the night but Hiccup's gut was clenching

"I can't leave them," He whispered to Toothless who grinned and started to turn, "It doesn't feel right to leave them," With that they flew back towards the camp

"Go for it bud," Toothless shot several plasma bolts into the ground, distracting the Savanti long enough for the last of the Rangers to gather their items and disappear into the forest. Hiccup swore he could see Will and his family wave to him before he took off into the sky, flying to fast and to high for the arrows of the Savanti to hit them

HTTYD

Toothless flew for a few hours making sure they were well away from the Ranger camp before touching down, both of them know there was no way the Savanti could track them down and attack them suddenly. They set up a small camp in a cave that had a large enough entrance for Toothless to walk in comfortably

"I hope Will and the other are alright," Toothless look to his rider who had pulled out the cloak and was fingering the cotton material gently

"_They are all highly trained people who use their surroundings to their advantage. I am positive they are all fine,"_ His dragon's words soothed him, but something else did as well. Something deep within told him Will and the others were fine and that he would see them again sometime in the future.

"Yea your right," The boy stood up and flung the cloak over his shoulders when something hit the floor with a smack. Frowning Hiccup picked up the heavy parchment and opened it to find an iron oak leaf brooch and a letter. He read said letter out loud for Toothless to hear as well

"_Hiccup_

_ The Rangers and I cannot thank you enough for all you have taught us, now we do not have to worry if we will survive the next battle with the Savanti due to lack of weaponry and quality of said weaponry._

_ I also give you my deepest thanks for saving the lives of my soul once again for I do not know what I would do without them. _

_ If your interest travel East, head towards Aurelian, you could a learn a lot from the tradesmen there if they're willing to teach you. That is the origin of our of own craft. _

_ Also the iron oak leaf is a sign to those who know it that you are an ally of the Rangers, our friend, one we trusted enough to share our knowledge with. Those who do know it will be more than happy to give you any information you may require for what you do not know of my people is that we work for the King of Aurelian, and whilst my people are nomadic we always report to him. Do not worry we have not told him of you, only that a boy rescued my children, and that is all we plan on telling him. _

_Be safe Hiccup, and I pray we may meet again_

_Ps. If you ever need us Hiccup, do not hesitate to seek us our or send word with a messenger hawk (send it to Aurelian with the oak leaf symbol, a messenger will be sent to my people with the letter straight away) _

_ Will"_

Hiccup gave a small laugh at the letter, to think he had learnt and lived with people connected to a prominent figure in the East. 

"_That may come in handy then,"_ The Nightfury commented, referring to both the oak leaf and the offer of help, as Hiccup fastened the brooch to the cloak at his throat. He pressed the material against Toothless's scales and grinned when they seemed to vanish

"That will also come in handy," The rider said breathlessly, the Rangers did a brilliant job with it consider they never studied Toothless's scales up close properly

Later that night Hiccup slept curled underneath his cloak and pressed into Toothless's side, his hand on his bow. And if someone were to pass the cave they would see nothing but shadows

**Done, wow longest chapter yet I think guys **** hope you enjoyed it, sorry if I got things wrong but like I said FanFic just pretend what I said was right for this world yea lol **

**Again thanks to everyone who is liking/faving/alerting either myself or my story, I love you all xx**

**Later **

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Storygirl99210:** Thank you

**Winer123:** Thanks so much

**Make war not love. War is fun:** Thanks for reviewing I hope you liked Will's reaction to what happened to Hiccup :D

**SaiyanPrincess (Guest):** Glad you liked my previous chapter thanks for reading & reviewing

**Sylvaniae:** I suppose that is very true yea I really like that saying 'when life you gives you lemons make lemonade' it's a very funky saying. Glad you still like my story so far hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

**NomomoCutieXD:** Hahahaha glad you were excited when I posted my previous chapter that made my day. Hope you enjoyed this update

**GeorgieGirl999:** Welcome new reviewer thanks for reading and reviewing my story I'm glad you like it so far and I hope you enjoyed this update


	13. A new Settlement and Danger!

**Protection of the Nightfury**

**Warnings:**** none for this chapter really just Hiccup and Toothless handed some people their asses to them**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't How To Train Your Dragon in any way shape or form, the plot is mine but if it' similar to someone else's I don't care so please don't go on about it. OC's are mine as well**

"_Italics"_ **will be Toothless speaking to Hiccup**

_::Italics:: _**will be other dragons speaking to Hiccup**

'_Italics'_ **will be thoughts **

**AN: Back again with a new chapter for ya all, like before some places mentioned are entirely fictional others are real but I'm sure it'll be obvious as to which is which really. **

**I'm also going to say I've finally got a job YEY ME! :D**

**So I may not update every day now, sorry guys but you workers will know how it is. I will NEVER leave this story unfinished even if I have to take my Ipad and type it on the train down and at break **

**Also my story was inspired by The Antic Repartee story Hitchups I highly recommend this story for you guys. I also have received permission from this author for something latter on in my story but not saying what just yet :P **

**Enjoy **

Chapter 13: A new settlement and danger!

Like Will suggested to them Hiccup and Toothless started flying East toward Aurelian, but they didn't rush, just enjoyed their time flying together and camping at night. Hiccup had of course practising shooting Toothless's back, and he could now do it when they were twirling or diving with problems. The boy also had to start making arrows at night but thankfully Toothless's fire was hot enough to cut a lot of time out of the melt stage so they only really had to wait for the moulds to set the it took the Rider about an hour to mark and sharpen his arrows. Each of his weapons now a dragon spiral on the blade with the initials HT at the base.

Currently both of them were lazing about next to a pond having decided to take the day to rest their bodies and Hiccup used the pond to bathe. Which was what he was doing laying in the clean water with Toothless close by watching with one eye shut and a very amused expression on his face as they boy sighed at the warmth. The Nightfury had warmed the water up with his fire saying that he didn't want Hiccup to get sick again. The Rider had also found some soapwort, a dark green root that would act as a raw soap, and to stop the toxins from seeping into his skin he mixed it with some lavender and lily plants. He had also washed his clothing which were hanging over a tree branch drying in the wind

"Hey Toothless," The boy swam over the edge were his dragon was dozing lightly but his voice made said creature open his eyes properly showing Hiccup that the slender male had his attention, "Is it wrong of me to be … I don't know ….. curious as to what is happing on Berk?" He leaned again the grass, his body still in the warm water, his hair was also spilled loosely to touch mid-back now

"_No it isn't Hiccup, you lived amongst them for 16 cycles, it is only natural you curious,"_ And the dragon didn't fault the boy, it was hard to let go of the place you once stayed, Toothless himself often wonder about his own drove and if they were ok every now and then as well

"I just feel guilty that I'm leaving them to deal with the dragons with them even knowing why they do it," Hiccup was mostly worried for the dragons, which he told Toothless with sad eyes

"_One day we will go back Hiccup and deal with all that, but for now your soul still needs healing and your body and mind training. To go back now would mean death for both of us,"_ And whilst Toothless wasn't all that concerned about his own welfare he cared a great deal for his boy's so he would refuse to take Hiccup to Berk until he was sure his boy was good and ready even it meant they took 10 cycles to do so

"Yea your right," With that Hiccup dived back into the water and started to backstroke around the pond easily, "I'm thinking of starting my own map,"

"_That is a good idea, you'll know where we have been. You can even mark who you saw there whether friend or foe,"_ That was also a good idea, if the landmark was targeted with a foe they could better avoid that area but then the lands in which they had both friend and foe like the Rangers and Savanti they knew to be careful. Grinning Hiccup dived and looked around underwater before an idea struck him. He resurfaced and swam over to Toothless where his bag was. Getting out he opened and sifted through his bag before pulling out the pouch of wyvern scales and took out two

"I what to see what's down there," He said to Toothless who cocked his head in question as Hiccup got back into the water, tucking the two scales into a very small brown leather waterproof bag that hung from his hip where he had also put his knife just in case

"If I don't resurface in about an hour come down after me," Toothless nodded and allowed Hiccup to go. He wasn't going to restrain his boy from explore after all he encouraged Hiccup to do so. All he asks is that his rider be smart and careful. So with a gentle smile and a lazy flick of his tail Toothless bid his young one goodbye. Then he hid the bag and clothing in the shadows of a small cove just in case and rested his own body in the shadows of the bush his eyes trained on the water lazily as his mind started to count down the minutes. This way is anyone came past the cove they wouldn't see any sign that someone had been there.

Hiccup waved to his dragon before diving he swam for about 10 minutes before swallowing one of the scales. Suddenly he could breathe just as well as he could on land

'_This is something that will never get old'_ Hiccup thought to himself as he swam deeper into the pond. The rider was actually surprised just how deep this pond was he was also amazed at the different types of fish that resided deeper down here. There was an orange and black striped fish with small black eyes, a soft blue fish with a large translucent tail with big beady yellow eyes. A small cave caught his eye so he swam over and studied the strange markings around the cave

He manoeuvred his body into the cave , his arms easily pulling himself along. About 5 minutes Hiccup noticed that the walls were actually glittering, like small gems were trapped in the walls of cave. He pressed is hand to the wall and grinned when te gems seemed to light up brighter but also his mark glowed move vividly then a soft giggle made him turn just in time to see someone duck behind the rocks up ahead

Kicking his legs Hiccup moved to follow the figure, he looked behind the rocks cautiously to see a tail turn once more and again he followed it. Each time he saw more and more of the figure's long deep aqua tail that shimmered as it moved through the water, the fins at the end were transparent with green vines traveling along it.

"You're a curious one aren't you?" The voice was definitely female, soft and musical, and getting clearer with each turn until finally he saw her

A mermaid

With long jade green hair, green tinted skin, vivid green eyes that were slitted, her ears were pointed. She wore no top but her hair rested over her breasts

"This way young Soul Dragon, my sisters wish to meet you," She took Hiccup's hand gently and he noticed her skin was scaly but smooth . He tightened his own grip and allowed her to lead him upwards. "Here," They surfaced in a small opening, the woman pulled herself up onto the floor and her tail separated into two long legs

"This way," She held her head out and pulled Hiccup out of the water with surprising strength, "Come," She kept her grip on Hiccup's hand as she led him through the cave humming gently under her breath

"You're a mermaid right?" She paused and laughed lightly, "Of a sort, my sisters and I are ….. Different, we don't really have a name for our spices. We are half human half mermaid," She pulled him down a well lit corridor and into a large bright room with three calms at the centre, one blue, one green and one red

"Sisters, look who has come to visit," two more girls came out from a far off corner

The tallest had bright red jaw length wavy hair and vivid crimson eyes, her skin was tinted red and she wore a red shell bikini

The shortest one had mid-back navy blue hair that was pulled into a braid over her shoulder, bright blue eyes, and blue tinted skin she wore a blue bikini

"Oh a Soul Dragon, haven't seen on in a while," The blue haired girl commented, her voice was strong and quite deep, "I am Alisha, my sister Carina is the one who guided you and the silent one beside me is Liliana. We are the sisters of Fate, or at least that's what the God's call us,"

Carina pulled Hiccup forward to sit inside the green clam and gave him a soft smile, "We tell the future for the Soul Dragons, and fate has brought you to us so we could help you," the three sisters surrounded him, Carina held his left shoulder, Liliana pressed her hand to his chest and Alisha held his right shoulder. The three of them started to gain a faint glow that match their hair colours and when Carina spoke her voice was misty and echoed throughout the room

"Much pain resides in your past, but more is to shape your future, your entire destiny revolves around the pain you have faced and have to yet to face," Hiccup frowned, more pain great

Alisha took over from her sister using the same misty tone, "Many trails lie ahead of you but beware the olive man for he is not what he seems, truths and lies will attempt to cloud your judgment but the one finned being is always there to speak the truth if you listen,"

Then to Hiccup's shook Liliana spoke but her mouth never moved, it was if her voice echoed inside his own mind

"You will have choices to make that will change the destinies of everyone on Midgar. The sisters of war hold an item you will need far into future. The Gods smiles on you but you do not hold the favour of all,"

The glow faded and all three sisters blinked and shook their heads as if to clear it

"What just," Liliana pressed her finger to his lips and smiled gently,

"Do not ask nor tell, we are not permitted to remember what we spoke of," Carina told him gently as she lead him back down the corridor and into the water, "I shall lead you back to the surface, but know this young rider, our words hold meaning do not forget them," With that she dived into the water her legs becoming a tail once more. Hiccup followed her, his thoughts stuck on what was said. Choices that will change Midgar? Sisters of war? Olive skinned man?

Oh by Thor he was confused, and so stuck in his thoughts he didn't notice when he resurface until Toothless gentle voice brought back to reality

"_Are you alright? What happened?"_ The Nightfury used his tail to lift Hiccup out of the water and set him on the grass pressing his body right up to his riders and using his heat to warm the boy

"I just the most interesting people," So Hiccup explained what happened to Toothless and the words that were spoke, "Any thoughts?"

"_The Sisters of Fate speak for the Gods and Goddess of Asgard, only Soul Dragon encounters them when the God's have a message they want passed on discreetly. What you spoke of made no sense to me really but what are your thoughts on it?" _Toothless was well aware of his riders brilliant mind, the boy could be very insightful when pressed.

"Well some parts, I think, made sense." The rider absently dressed not even remember that he had been before the three sisters naked, "The one finned being could mean you Toothless," He motioned to Toothless's fin

"No clue about the olive skinned man, I assume it'll be someone I meet further down the line," He pulled on his boots and leaned again Toothless, "The Sisters of war is an easy one, they were refereeing to the Valkyries, so they hold sometime I will seek out and need," His head rested on Toothless's neck as he started to scratch the scales on his cheek

"The first bit makes a lot of sense. I have endured much pain at the hands of my former tribe and obviously more is to come but from where, who and when?"

"_It's best not to think too deeply about it, you'll only burden your mind," _Hiccup nodded at his dragons words and pulled out a sketch pad and jotted the words down whilst they were fresh in his mind. On the next page he also started to sketch out the sisters and the room, for he had a feeling he would not ever see them again.

Slowly Hiccup drifted off to sleep the book falling from his fingers, Toothless also slipped into sleep.

Above them the figure of Thor watched with a soft smile, his father forbade him to deliver those words to Hiccup himself so he enlisted the help of the Sisters of Fate, with his message delivered the Thunder God returned to Asgard without disturb human or dragon as they slept

HTTYD

When both of them woke neither remembered even feeling sleepy, and whilst Hiccup shook it off to his long swim Toothless thought the Gods had a hand in it but did voice his thoughts as his rider was unharmed and still possessed all memories of the day before. They took off after they had eaten some fish and pack up camp, erasing all sighs they had ever been there, something Hiccup picked up from the Rangers just by watching them. They flew for about 2 hours before Hiccup motioned for Toothless to land

"_What is it?" _Hiccup got off the saddle and turned to his dragon

"This is the docks that connected Aurelian, I want to look around before fly towards the kingdom," Toothless nodded his acceptance as they headed for a cave which Toothless would stay in whilst Hiccup went around the merchants in the docks.

"I'm going to see if I can buy a map, rather than make one as I don't' really have the parchment or ink for that, I can mark each spot with a different icon to show where we've been and if there was friend or foe, or both," He added the last bit absently as he left the majority of the wyvern scales with Toothless but he kept 4 in the pouch at his belt at all times, there was even 4 in a hidden pouch under Toothless's saddle. He hid a knife under his leggings, strapped on to his right forearm and tucked one into his belt, before tightening the strap on his quiver and made sure the strap holding his bow was loosen for Hiccup to grab the boy quickly but tight enough for the bow to stay in position. He also ensure his money pouch was under his jerkin against his chest to prevent pickpockets from stealing it easily and that his bag didn't contain valuables

"_Be safe,"_ Toothless's parting words made the boy smile gently before he began the short trek to the docks.

HTTYD

Like everywhere, the docks were bustling. Merchants of all kinds were shouting at the top of their lungs trying to sell their wares, people were getting on and off boats continually and the seagulls sang as they swam through the air. Hiccup, being the small slender boy that he was, slid easily through the crowd unnoticed by most people and thus unbothered. He noticed a merchant selling a few maps and stopped to inspect them

"Good day laddy," Hiccup turned and gave a charming smile, glad he was forced to study languages as a child by Gothi, she said as future Chieftain he would need to communicate with travellers, so when the merchant spoke in English to him Hiccup understood every word and replied in perfect in somewhat awkwardly and heavily accented

"Good day, I'm looking for maps of Greece and Aurelian, might you have any at all?" The merchant was struck by the heavy Norse accent but shook himself out of the thoughts before grinning friendly

"Aye lad, I got a few," The merchant pulled out a few maps and show Hiccup who studied them closely, noting that they were real maps properly marked,

"One of each please," The merchant rolled up two maps and Hiccup paid a silver for them and refused the 3 copper change before walking off putting the map into his bag.

He stopped at several stalls just to see what people were selling. Something were common like foods from around the world other not so much, like the man selling exotic animals who was now being arrested by the local authorities. Hiccup had also purchased a bag of medicinal herbs from a old woman who let him a variety of herbs and a instruction manual, for two gold pieces and 1 silver piece, she even gave him 5 rolls of gaze and bandages for 'being such a cute boy', that had made the others around him laugh and for Hiccup to blush but he accepted the gift with thanks. Also he had had to speak three different languages, English, Spanish and French, and whilst his French was rocky and only down to the basics he had managed to gain what he wished which was a new pair of fur boot as his old ones were now wore straight through. He ended up trading his old boots and three silvers for a new pair which to be honest was a fair deal considered the sole was a good firm leather and it was heavily lined with fur as Aurelian would be entering winter by the time Hiccup got there.

It was when he was check out the food stalls that a fight made him turn

Two men verbally sparing quite loudly and angrily, one of the men even looked like a Viking if the fur clothing, large statue and gruff attitude was anything to go by

Oh this wouldn't end well

Both sides were screaming at the other loudly in their native tongues, English for the man and Norse for the Vikings. Neither looked ready to give anything but a good solid punch and the poor old merchant woman who had sold him the herbs looked ready to cry for she only spoke Spanish.

'_Why do I feel the need to interfere in every fight I come across'_ the boy thought as he glided his way over, kind smile in place and his posture unthreatening

"Gentleman please, your upsetting the lady what is the problem?" He ask in both Norse and English making both parties look to him but they answered never the less

"This buffoon took my coin," The man accused the Viking, in a very posh English voice, and Hiccup had to resist from glaring. The man may have been a Viking but that didn't mean he was anything like the Vikings he had grown up with, or at least that's what Hiccup kept telling himself,

"I did no such thing ya scumbag," The Viking was red faced, a sure sign that said Viking would the man some point soon, and Hiccup would rather not have an all out brawl start at the docks

"I see, well to clear this matter up all that needs to be done if you sir to empty your pockets," The Viking glared at Hiccup who met said glare without a flinch, "Unless you did take the money."

"Course I didn't!" The man shouted. By now many had stopped to witness what was happen,

"Then you have no need to fear of turning your pockets out," Hiccup calmly explained and whilst the Viking huffed and gruffed about it he did do as Hiccup asked.

"There, this man is innocent of the crime, you mayhap want to keep your coin closer to your chest for there are many pickpockets that wander the docks during business hours sir," with that said Hiccup walked off without another word but he did look back to see both of them walk off also without a word nor glance back at each other. With a nod Hiccup headed out for the docks when a conversation caught his ear

"Did you hear about it?" Three sailors were leaning against their boat discussing something and Hiccup's gut told him he needed to hear

"Yea, Saxon's and Vikings fighting just a bit away from here," They were whispering so Hiccup had to crouch behind a barrel to listen properly

"Yea, from what Nero told me it's getting bloody, but the authorities won't step in because it's not in the docks,"

An angry grumbled came from the third and final man, "Not only that but all journeys to Aurelian are cancelled until the matter is resolved," Damn the rider thought, he was going to use the cover of the ship to entre Aurelian, but if they weren't travelling he couldn't do that. The three men went off topic and Hiccup sneaked away

'_Going to have to do something about that fight in the woods I guess,'_ he headed towards the cave, but this time he kept his bow out to not be caught unawares. Both Saxon's and Vikings were very good fighters and he didn't not want to be caught unarmed by either.

"Hey Toothless we got a problem," He said the minute he entered the cave. He spent the few half an hour explain both his journey to the docks and their problem which Toothless agreed was a problem

"_Not only that but the Vikings may recognise you Hiccup,"_ That was something Hiccup didn't think on, Stoick may have put out the word that he was an Outcast just to make Hiccup's life hard, he certainly wouldn't put it pass the man

"Not to mention you can't be seen by Vikings either," Or else they'd killed Toothless on sight, which meant Hiccup would need to defuse this problem without Toothless's help and by keeping his identity secret

Oh he could just feel the migraine this problem and danger would cause him in a few days. But dutifully he slipped onto Toothless's back, "Tonight we'll fly above the forest see what we can find," With that the boy and Nightfury slipped into a light sleep to rest for their little journey tonight

**Done and dusted for now people, hope you guys enjoyed it, and remember this story may not get daily update anymore due to me getting a new job but I WILL update at least once a week with hopefully, two or three chapters.**

**Thanks to everyone liking/faving/alerting me or my story **

**Later **

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Storygirl99210:** Thanks so much :D

**1captain obvious:** Welcome new reviewer thanks for reading and reviewing my story I'm glad you like it

**SaiyanPrincess (guest):** Thanks so much :)

**Winer123:** Hiccup has a long bow and knives. Thank so much for reviewing

**NomomoCutieXD:** Thanks for reviewing :D

**Dakota51:** Yey another new reviewer welcome thanks so much for reading and reviewing I'm glad you like my story :D

**Dragonrider101:** Oh thanks for the rate, yea I'm slowly re-reading my chapters when I got time and correcting mistakes I spot. I'm glad you enjoyed my story thanks for reading and reviewing

**Strife134:** Wow I'm getting a lot of new reviews thanks so much for taking the time to reading I'm glad you lie story to the point where your stay up until 5am to read all 12 chapters :D

**Teshy:** Not sure if you've gotten this far yet, thanks for the reviewing on chapter 8 glad you liked Serena. Thanks so much for reviewing glad you like my story far 


	14. Fighting Rages on

**Protection of the Nightfury**

**Warnings:**** some bloody scenes of war and maybe some Hiccup torture (not sure yet)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't How To Train Your Dragon in any way shape or form, the plot is mine but if it' similar to someone else's I don't care so please don't go on about it. OC's are mine as well**

"_Italics"_ **will be Toothless speaking to Hiccup**

_::Italics:: _**will be other dragons speaking to Hiccup**

'_Italics'_ **will be thoughts**

'"_Italics'"_ **another language **

**AN: Thanks to whoever added me to another new community love you xxx sorry I didn't update yesterday was busy getting things ready for my new job which I started today, so I'm absolutely shattered to be honest, but I thought I'd best get this chapter posted for you all so I hope you like it and I apologise for any mistakes cause I'm like literally on my last feet right now**

**Anyway**

**Enjoy my newest chapter**

Chapter 14: Fighting rages on

Later that evening Hiccup and Toothless swam through the sky both of them blending into the night easily

"I guess Will's cloak works huh bud," Hiccup kept his voice very quiet, not wanting to risk any possible chance of detection even though they were in the sky

"_Which is a very good thing for us,"_ Toothless's silky voice echoed in Hiccup's mind and the rider smiled

"Yes it is, dive here just skimming the trees please," Toothless did as asked and they flew above the trees, the ends tickling Toothless's belly and the sides of Hiccup's legs "Do you hear that?" The very faint sound of laughter pierced the stillness of the air

"_Yes, I do, this way," _Toothless swung left and lowered himself into a small clearing landing soundless in the shadows, his figure hidden well due to the black scales,

"Stay here, I'll go and take a look," Toothless purred an agreement and watched as Hiccup pulled the hood of the cloak over his face, took his bag off and left it on the saddle but made sure to keep his bow, quiver, three knifes (one at his waist, one on his forearm and one on his left calf) and the small pouch of wyvern scales around his neck hidden underneath his tunic.

"_Be safe," _Hiccup gave his father-figure a brief but loving and tight hug before he seemingly vanished into the shadows.

Hiccup stayed low to the ground and kept his movement unhurried to avoid unneeded movements of both his body and the environment. His feet moved soundlessly and surely across the rough forest terrain. His forest green eyes sharp and focused flickering around the woods tracking any movement. Then the laughter got louder and he could smell the alcohol. Good. That meant they would be too drunk to notice him even if he did accidently move or make some noise. With that thought he sped up a bit, until he came within five paces of the camp, so he tucked himself behind a tree trunk close to the camp, climbed quickly upwards pausing every so often to listen for sounds of alarm and when none came he carried on.

Now sat perched on a tree branch as he overlooked the camp his mouth twisted into a curl of disgust. Every single man was drunk. Their cheek tinted red. Their beady eyes clouded over with a foggy haze, voices were loud and slurred. And drunken singing was being screamed into the night so loudly Hiccup was pretty sure his dragon could hear it. Then someone caught his eyes

Tied up at the base of a tree furthest away from camp. A olive skinned man with tousled and dirty blonde hair, his eyes were closed and his breathing was quite laboured so Hiccup assumed some damage had been done to his ribs whether broken or bruised the younger rider didn't know. Then those eyes snapped open and Hiccup swore he had never such a shade of brown before. They were very, very light, with an orange hue to them; they reminded the boy of honey. One of the men noticed for he leered and walked towards the olive man, "Wha' wrong pretty boy," His voice was thick and heavily slurred, he walked slightly to the left and wavered where he stood

The man said nothing but spat on the ground which the drunken one didn't like at all for he slapped the other harshly before making his way towards the camp once more. "Oi don't harm the goods Fist," Hiccup eased his body from the tree and started to make his way around to the man who had a cut on the side of his face

"He'll be fine Snug," Hiccup had to cover his mouth, odd names, very amusing as well and apparently the olive skinned man thoughts so for he too had to lower his head and burry it in his shoulder to stop the laughter from piercing the air.

"Yea but if ya damage him to much we can sell him for da proper price," Anger pierced Hiccup's soul. They were going to sell a person. As if he was an animal. His mind up Hiccup gripped his bow and a plan formed in his mind. "Vikings are after all suspicious people," He whispered to himself with a smirk playing at his lips before he stood up drew his bow and notched three arrows he stayed close to the tree, aimed then let his arrows fly

Each arrow his their target

One hit the arm of the man who slapped the olive skinned person, one hit the leg of a singing Viking the other his Snug. The reaction was immediate; all of them stood, kind of, axes and swords drawn, all manner of playfulness gone

"Who's there?" Snug's voice cried and Hiccup grinned as he took another arrow, this time though he a special arrow of his. The end had a lightweight cloth attached to it and was filled with a very, very fine dust that would not only act as a cover but would also catch fire at the slightest spark. So he quickly shot that one followed by a normal arrow that pierced the cloth and the grey dust spilled everywhere, then he cupped his hands towards his mouth to make his voice get deeper and more hallow.

"You dare enter my forest," He made his tone angry as he shot another arrow quickly this time hitting the tallest Viking in the shoulder, the man went down with a cry of pain. And they couldn't pin point his location since he was walking around and the dust would cover him

"Who are ye?" Fist shouted angrily as he swung his axe and nearly cut off his fellow Vikings head

"I am the Keeper of the forest, you are unwanted here leave now so feel my anger," He shot another arrow but then drew his flint and brought another special arrow that he had made so the tip would catch fire

"Or ye'll what?" Snug cried back and Hiccup grinned as he stuck his flints together and light the end of his arrow on fire

"Or I'll take you all to Helheim!" Hiccup could practically taste their fear especially when he let his flame arrow sing through the air making the dust catch fire easily, it spread slowly though but it had the wanted effect. The Vikings screamed, like girls, and ran off forget all about the olive man tied to tree

Said man was watching the trees carefully and Hiccup grinned, "Hey," He said calmly from beside the honey eyed man who also screamed, but much more mainly, "Sorry about that, we should go before they come back," With that Hiccup took his knife cut the ropes, slung the man's arm around his shoulder and led him into the shadows ignoring the battle cries of the Vikings behind them who just realised they had ran away like little girls

"Oh they'll never live it down," The rider mumbled to himself making the man look at him like he was crazy. Maybe he was after all he did just take on an unknown number of Vikings with nothing but his arrows and wit. The runt of the litter beat the big bad wolves. _'Oh the irony'_ He thought with a giggle before he decided they were a good distance from the Vikings and allowed the man to slide to the floor

"So what's your name?" The man looked at him blankly so the Outcast switched languages, first English, then Spanish then his horrible broken French but nothing _'this may get difficult if he can't understand me,'_ then the man spoke but not in a language Hiccup had expected

"'_Thank you for saving my life'"_ Greek, oh why didn't he think of that? Not many people had olive skin or least not this far East at any rate, or not that Hiccup had heard or seen of so he replied in kind

'"_No problem, I don't much like Vikings anyway,"_ The man seemed stunned as the Greek flowed off of Hiccup's tongue like butter, warm forest green eyes met confused honey ones

'"_Hiccup,'"_ Said boy held his hand out to which the Greek man took, "_'Alec'" _they both smiled before Hiccup pulled Alec into the forest further

'"_This way, I know someone safe where you can rest tonight, then tomorrow I'll take you to the Docks,'"_ However Alec pulled and shook his head

'"_No I must decline the offer, I need to find my sister, and the Saxon's had her last,"'_ The young rider tilted his head, maybe he could solve two problems with one arrow

"'_Do you know why the Saxon's are so far away from home?"'_ Alec looked hesitant but Hiccup gave a gentle smile which seemed to break whatever resolve the man had

"'_Trading, the Saxon's and Greek's trade often, but do not do it openly, we met here and trade our wares. They wish for silks and velvet, we wish for better weapons and tea, the English does good tea,"'_ Hiccup grinned at the end which was what the rider was sure an afterthought

"'_I see, how did you end up with Vikings," _Hiccup had started to pull Alec along once again never the giving the taller man time to pull away as he slowly led him to the clearing where Toothless waited

"'_We're ambushed by Vikings, saying we had stolen something precious from them. However we have only been here a day and have not run into anyone,"'_ So the Saxon's and Greeks were being set up, but by who? Hiccup had the gut instinct that one of the Vikings were behind it but he didn't voice his thoughts, after all his opinion could be biased from his bad experiences with Vikings

"'_Just through here is a friend of mine, please do not be alarmed by him, he won't hurt you so long as you don't pose a threat to me or him,"'_ With that he pulled Alec into the clearing for the Greek man to see Toothless standing in the middle, large intelligent green/yellow eyes staring right at the Greek man with

"_Hiccup who is this?" _Toothless questioned his hatchling; he had a strange feeling about this olive toned man but couldn't put his claw on what. "This is Alec; a few Vikings had held him hostage so I freed him," It was obvious to the Nightfury his youngling was quite taken with this Alec person so whilst Toothless wouldn't speak out he would keep an eye on him, after all it was his sworn duty to protect his hatchling from anything and everything possible

"'_Alec this is Toothless,"'_ Hiccup didn't need to say he was a dragon it was kind of obvious but he didn't want to tell Alec that Toothless was a Nightfury, so whilst he was taken with Alec, quite a bit if the boy was honest with himself, he still felt weary about him. Something was both familiar and threatening about Alec who said nothing but stared at the dragon with wide eyes. He reached out to touch the scales but Toothless snarled and backed up whilst Hiccup got between them

'"_Sorry he doesn't like anyone but me touching him,"_' a strange but very powerful possessive feeling came over Hiccup; he didn't want Alec to touch Toothless. At all. In fact now he thought about it he didn't want the man to see Toothless. Strange.

"'_Anyway I'll help you look for your sister tomorrow, I want to fine these Saxon's and speak with them myself,'"_ Alec nodded but said nothing as he settled himself against a tree base a bit away from them as if he understood both Toothless's and Hiccup's adversities to the older man touching the Nightfury. Hiccup leaned into Toothless's side keeping his eye on the Greek man before tossing him a blanket that was strapped onto the saddle

"'_Toothless's scales will keep me warm,'"_ Was the only explanation Hiccup offered before he curled into his dragon and let sleep claim him. Toothless curling his wing around Hiccup's body before pretending to sleep, giving their temporary guest a false sense of security if he wished to try and harm his hatchling. But the Greek merely slid the blanket on his broad shoulder and fell asleep against the tree.

HTTYD

Hiccup woke to Toothless's snarling and he was alert immediately his hand bring out his bow and an arrow notched before he even noticed what he was doing. That was when he saw Alec

Hand reached out to Toothless

"'_Don't!'"_ The rider snarled as well in rough Greek as he slapped Alec's hand away. Anger blazing in beautiful forest green eyes like a beacon. Realising he had stepped on toes the Greek backed off straight away murmuring apologies under his breath

"'_I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me,'"_ Hiccup had the strongest urge to run the Greek through with the arrow that was aimed directly at said man's heart at moment's notice but he squished the urge to do so and relaxed his stance placing the arrow back into his quiver

"'_Do it again and I'll hand you to the Vikings myself,'"_ The Greek nodded the sorry falling from lips once more before Hiccup nodded his acceptance of them. Toothless however felt very unsettled. He didn't like Alec at all. "_Hey bud, I'm sorry about this,"_ Hiccup's thoughts flowed into his mind like water drifting down a river. Smooth and endless bounds of love mixed

"_It is not your fault Hiccup, but if he tires it again I am going to bite his hand off,"_ Hiccup laughed and hugged his dragon tightly getting a soothing purr before he faced Alec who had looked away at some point

Hiccup switched to Greek easily; once again thanks the Gods that Gothi insisted he learn various languages. Now that he thought about properly he knew 6 languages fluently, not included Norse, and 4 languages which he could get by with. "_'Now let's find the Saxon's'"_ with that the three walked off into the forest with the dragon and his rider keeping an eye on their travel guest who walked slightly in front of them.

About three hours into their walk, the sound of fighting could be. Alec took off without a glance back to Hiccup or Toothless, _"Stay hidden bud, only come if I call,"_ Toothless nodded, and whilst not happy with the decision he obeyed simply because his charge asked it of him. He wanted Hiccup to know Toothless trusted him without a shadow of doubt, that they shy and normally timid boy could led and do so well. So he bounded into the shadows and watched his little one go, praying to Thor to keep him safe knowing that the Thunder God listened

All around him were Saxon's fighting Vikings. Blood stained the grass a deep crimson, bodies lay in such awkward positions that the rider knew they were dead. Alec was nowhere to be found. Nor could Hiccup spot a girl. He did however see the Vikings from the night before waving their weapons around like mad men possessed. Of course all Vikings were possessed with a need to kill Hiccup thought bitterly as he ducked an axe swung just before it took his head off. Really, this was getting nowhere, just more lives lost and blood split so he did the smartest thing he could think of. Climb up a tree and gave a sharp high pitched whistle

The fighting stopped immediately and all eyes were fixed on his lithe frame face hidden by the hood of the cloak that he had the foresight to pull up last minute, only just remember that there were Viking present who may or may not know his face and fate. That caused a round of laugher to go up and then the killed began again. Shaking his head in dismay he watched bitterly as the men slaughtered each other, but two figures at the very centre caught his eye

Both had embalms on their capes, bigger than the other men and Hiccup knew that meant they were the chief's, so using his small petite body to its fullest potential he weaved through the bodies that were trying their hardest to kill the other, deflecting stray blows with his small but sturdy knife before stepping in between the two warring chief's. His knife locked with the Saxon's sword at the hilt stopping the man from through his weight around and Hiccup connected his boney elbow into the solar plexus of the Viking before ramming the butt of his other knife into said Vikings nose.

"Stop it now," His voice, normally so smooth and soft, was strong, powerful and held an undertone of a threat and despite his size the two chiefs seemed to take said threat to heart for they now both faced him

"I don't know what is going on, nor do I care. But what I do care about is this little, war of yours is stopping the boats from travelling and I am busy so kindly finish your business elsewhere," His eyes were hard and sharp and his posture whilst seemingly relaxed was posed ready for a fight, and to call on Toothless, at any time.

"You should keep your nose out boy," The Saxon's Norse was rough and heavily accented but understandable. Hiccup shook his head whilst the Viking nodded

"No I won't, I can't go anywhere until you stop this silly little war. Now what is the problem," And the look he gave both made shivers run up their spines and before long Hiccup had the whole story

The Saxon's accused the Vikings for stealing something and vice versa. 'Gods it's like their children,' Hiccup thought desperately as he reasoned with the two that maybe there was some kind of mistake after all neither had been at the docks as both admitted to using the shores to steer their ships into and neither had been in touch with the other till now. "See there's no possible way that either of you could have taken anything belong to the other," they were only blaming the other because they didn't like the other region.

Or more simply Saxon's didn't like Vikings because of their gruff nature and love for war

Vikings didn't like Saxons because of their posh nature and love of tea

Really children

It honestly didn't take long after that to convince both to just be on their way. Neither said a word of apology to the other but both nodded their thanks to Hiccup who only sighed and nodded

"Oh before you sir," He called to the Saxon suddenly remembering Alec, "Did you know a Greek called Alec?" The man shook his head, said he had never heard of a Greek by that name. Thanking the man Hiccup let them both leave peacefully.

The Rider waited an hour before calling Toothless to him with a soft whistle, "Hey," Toothless pure as Hiccup's blunt finger nails ran over his scales

"_I'm so proud of you Hiccup,"_ A soft smile came to said boy's face before he mounted his dragon and they flew off for their small little cave for one last days rest before taking off for Aurelian unaware of the honey eyes that watched them from the tree tops

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, strange fellow indeed," The figure stroked the neck of a creature beside him before they both walked off into the forest

**Ok sorry it's a bit short and properly not what people wanted for a confrontation between Saxon's and Vikings but like I said I'm on my last legs writing this thing and nothing else came to mind at the time so I hope you liked it considering it was actually quite crap compared to some of my previous chapters, but oh well. **

**My next chapter will be a filler ok so you all see what's been happing in Berk, it will take place right after Hiccup leaves but from Stoick's view **

**Thanks to everyone liking/reading/reviewing/faving/alerting I love you all**

**Later **

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Storygirl99210:** Thanks you xx

**Sylvaniae:** Ah you spoil me with such great reviews yea I was going for the image of Will being almost like an older Hiccup glad you got that image it was exactly what I wanted to project thanks again for another fab review

**SaiyanPrincess (Guest):** Thank you for it's a big relief now I'm working. Thanks for reading and reviewing

**Dakota51:** Yep I have big plans for Hiccup but Toothless will be with him every step of the way never fear Thanks for reviewing

**NomomoCutieXD:** Yes Hiccup has long hair: it's been mentioned steadily through my chapters, started off at shoulder blades, then just below now mid-back. Hope that clears things up for you. Thanks so much I'm nervous but excited at the same time XD thanks for reviewing

**Slivermane1:** Thanks for the review glad you liked daddy Toothless, more of that to come

**Dragonrider101:** Oh wow I feel honoured thanks so much, I'm glad you like my story still :D

**Teshy:** hey yo glad you caught up thanks so much for reviewing my story again :D

**Jman9991:** Thanks for reviewing, yea Will Lox is based off Will Treaty from the Rangers Apprentice Series. Halt will be in but not for a while as like you said he is a contrast for Hiccup's personality. Glad you like my story

**Wilywilo:** Thanks for reviewing glad you're enjoying my story


	15. Chapter Filler 1: Life After Hiccup

**Protection of the Nightfury**

**Warnings:**** Mentions of child abuse/neglect, alcohol abuse, possible substance abuse (not sure yet), mentions of self-harm, flashbacks **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't How To Train Your Dragon in any way shape or form, the plot is mine but if it' similar to someone else's I don't care so please don't go on about it. OC's are mine as well**

"_Italics"_ **will be Toothless speaking to Hiccup**

_::Italics:: _**will be other dragons speaking to Hiccup**

'_Italics'_ **will be thoughts**

'"_Italics'"_ **another language **

**AN:**** To start off with I m so very sorry that I haven't posted anything in just over a week but I have had a lot of overtime in work which just killed my feet and back since I'm not used to it, so I've had to get up at 6am and I get home about 11ish so yea no time at all to type but I have the weekend off and decided to start typing again.**

**Now I decided to post my first Chapter Filler which will be based just after Hiccup leaves Berk in Chapter 7 so if you can't remember what happened go back re-read then come back here and carry on. I also won't do many fillers maybe 5 or so, just so everyone won't get confused when Hiccup goes back to Berk to deal with Red Death. Also you'll read more of what happened to Hiccup in his childhood as these chapters will have flashbacks. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter Filler 1: Life after Hiccup

Stoick watched in shock as his son on top of the most feared dragon known to Vikings. The Nightfury. What was also shocking the large man to his core was the comfort Hiccup displayed whilst near that dragon. A comfort he had never displayed in from of his own tribe. Then when the shock wore off anger took its place as he listened to his son renounce his birthright as chief of Berk then flew off on the might black scaled dragon. Stoick pushed himself to his feet with great effort, he could feel his bones grating against each other signalling he had broken bones. Then the Nightfury turned and three plasma bolts were shot towards them.

Pain erupted across the left side of Stoick's as one of the bolts streaked beside him just missing hitting him but the heat was enough to burn the side of his sending the large red haired man to the ground once again. He could vaguely hear Gobber and Spitelout shouting for his son … no the Outcast to come back.

All Stoick could focus on was the red hot pain, his skin was literally melting together. He was unaware of passing out. Or of his tribe lifting his heavily muscled body from the ground

HTTYD

When Stoick came to he was gazing at the ceiling of his own house with only one eye open. He lifted his hand to his face to feel the scratchy bandages cover the left side of his face. "You were lucky Stoick, if the plasma had come any closer you'd be dead," Gothi's calm voice made him look to his door anger visible in his eye

"Stoick,"

"Leave," He cut across her harshly but she left immediately he got out of bed ignoring the pain stabbing his leg and ribs as he moved to the kitchen and grabbed some mead and started drinking. He drank until his face was red and the pain was gone, before wandering drunkenly up to Hiccup's room. He paused in the doorway as he gazed around his son's room, his eye lingered on the furthest corner of his son's room and his drunk mind took him back to a time that he would really rather forget

_Flashback_

_ Stoick sat in front of the fire enjoying a nice tankard of mead with an ice block pressed to his forehead. He had a hard day going around 6 other tribes to solve problems and then with the dragon attack when he came home and seeing his young 10 year old son look up at him with large round forest green eyes that reminded him so much of his late wife. He started at the ceiling as anger built within him as he thought of his son then without even thinking about it he stomped up the stairs intent on teaching his young son a lesson. He threw the door open but when he saw made him stop in shock, anger forgotten. _

_Hiccup was laid in the furthest corner of his room, leaning against the wall, blood dripped down his legs steadily gathering beneath him in a small pool of crimson. Cuts littered the boy's thighs and calves and a bloodied knife was held loosely in his son's hand_

"_Hiccup," The shock wore off and he quickly gathered his limp son into his arms not caring about the gasp of pain as he ran out the house and straight to Gothi's house_

_End Flashback_

He had had stern words with his son after that about his responsibilities as future chief and what he did was selfish and stupid. At the time he didn't even ask why Hiccup cut himself and he didn't care. But now he was curious, why had his son done such a desperate and reckless thing. But one thing he would never be able to do is understand how Hiccup's mind worked.

Sighing he took another deep drink of his mead before thundering to his own room and collapsing on the bed drifting off into a drunken nightmare of his son laying in a pool of his own blood.

HTTYD

Astrid Hofferson was angry. Actually angry didn't cover it she was furious. How could that fishbone betray them like this. The minute the others came back stories of how Hiccup had been hiding a Nightfury were spread throughout the village. Now they all knew he had Outcasted himself and renounced any birthright to his title.

She flung her axe at a tree, the head of the axe making a strong connection to the trunk splintering the tough bark easily. Everything was clear to her now. How Hiccup had gotten so good at dragon training suddenly. He had been taught by a dragon. A fucking _Nightfury_.

She didn't know what pissed her off the most

That he had cheated in dragon training or had _befriended_ the most terrifying dragon known to the Vikings.

Breathing hard Astrid yanked her axe free and gazed at the handle. No what pissed her off really was that he so easily abandoned them and the words she spoke to him in dragon training one time came to her mind

"_Our parents war is about to become. Chose which side you're on,"_

She guessed he had chosen them

The thought incensed her again and with a great battle cry she threw the axe once more intent on working out her frustrations

HTTYD

Fishlegs listened to talk of his fellow peers about Hiccup's betray to the Viking way. How he had rode a Nightfury. How the boy had allowed said dragon attack them too viciously. How he renounced his title and birthright and basically claimed to be an Outcast without hesitation.

And Fishlegs didn't blame the slender boy one bit

Who would want to stick around in a village where they were ostracised, beaten and bullied constantly when they could be free?

The large boy gave subtle sigh as Snotlout proclaimed he would be the next heir to their tribe now that Hiccup was a traitor, and unable to listen to anymore he slammed his fist on the table, the wood cracking slightly under the force he had used

"SHUT UP SNOUTLOUT!" For the first he would do what he should have done all those years before. He spoke up for Hiccup

"So what if Hiccup left! Do you blame him?! All we did for him was hurt him! We bullied him! Blamed him for his mother's death when he had nothing to do with it!" The large boy was standing, his round frame looming over the terrified boy, "I don't blame Hiccup for doing what he did, cause what did we ever do for him," The last part was whispered and he turned and started to walk out of the Great Hall which had become silent during his rage

"We left Hiccup long before he left us. What we denied him; friendship, love, family and acceptance; he found with a dragon. What does that say about us?" With that he left shame clouding his mind as he walked back to his house. He longed to take about his actions of the past. How he stood by and said nothing as the small boy was hurt constantly. His fear of being bullied by his peers kept him from doing the right thing.

But never again. Deep in his gut he knew Hiccup would come back, and Fishlegs would be there to do whatever Hiccup needed him to do.

HTTYD

Gobber gazed sadly at the office that Hiccup had claimed as his when he first started his apprenticeship with him years ago. He had become so fond of Hiccup, the boy, whilst not very strong, was a brilliant thinker and talented with metal and detail.

To be honest the older man wasn't surprised Hiccup had left, it was a long time coming really. What did shock him was how he did it, by riding a Nightfury. It made all kinds of question rise.

Where the dragons as cruel as they thought them to be?

As mindless as they assume?

Hiccup had looked to confident on top of the Nightfury, so powerful and free. Something Gobber suspected the boy had wanted for himself for a long time. Something Stoick had always denied the boy.

Thoughts about his old friend and chief made him scowl. He knew that the man was responsible for pushing Hiccup to this point. What Stoick had nearly done was merely the breaking point for the small slender boy so desperate for love and affection.

Gobber turned away from the office just in time to see Fishlegs pass the forge frowning and mumbling how he would be there for Hiccup when he came back. The man sighed, there had been a shift in the tribe today and he knew that everything would change with Hiccup's departure. That things would get worse

HTTYD

Gobber was right. That night the dragons raided the village like never before. Normally they would only take a few yaks and sheep and burn a few houses but now they weren't going for the food, they were target the Vikings purposefully. Almost like they were angry at something and Gobber noted most of them tried to go close the chiefs house and the man suspected they were angry at Stoick on behalf of Hiccup. But why? What value did Hiccup hold towards the dragons?

The attack lasted all night and when they finally left in the morning, over half the village had been burnt to the ground, over 30 Vikings were dead and 20 fatally injured. Stoick who had been banned from fighting due to his injuries had to be rescued from his own house due to the Monstrous Nightmare's successful attempt at burning the house down. He had also heard reports of their crops being burnt and a lot of the animals had been taken and the shelters destroyed freeing said animals.

Yes things were going to be very hard in Berk now, all thanks to the small boy who had finally taken control of his own life

**Sorry its short but my story isn't really about Berk at all but someone asked if I would included a bit about what is happening on Berk so I did. After all this story is about Hiccup and how he grows into a man. Now we've seen a bit from Stoick, Gobber and Fishlegs and what they think of Hiccup leaving hehehe. So I hope you liked it despite its shortness but I didn't really want to do much for a filler **

**Thank to all who are liking/faving/alerting either myself or my story I love you all xx**

**Later **

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Storygirl99210:** Thanks so much

**SaiyanPrincess (Guest):** Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reviewing again :D

**TigerCat:** Hehehehehe, it's my little secret. Thanks for reviewing

**Teshy:** Thanks for reviewing hope you enjoyed this little filler

**NomomoCutieXD:** Or does he? But Hiccup will defiantly need to be careful …. Thanks for reviewing :D

**Silvermane1:** Thanks for the review

**Dakota51:** Oh happy late birthday hope you had a nice day thanks for reviewing I'm honoured that my story is one of your favourites

**J. :** hahahaha I have a lot more surprises in store with a few more special characters in mind to pop up so eyes peeled. Thanks for the great review

**Starrain18166:** Thanks so much, I love the Rangers Apprentice and I just had to include Will he's my fave character in the books although I haven't read the last three books yet but I will eventually (must buy on Amazon lol). Thanks for the great review

**Mark war not love. War is fun:** Or did he…..? Thanks for the review

**Datasoralove:** Thanks for reading and reviewing my story glad you like it

**The dragon1010:** Thanks so much, yea good idea thanks for the idea also thanks for reading and reviewing my story hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

**Yurithefury:** hahaha sorry I've been busy in work but I hope you enjoyed this delayed chapter thanks for the brilliant review I'm glad you like my story. And yes the Marvel Avengers is where I got my imagery for Thor and Loki Hehehehe. Glad you like daddy Toothless

**Yana5:** Thanks so much

**Umbra Drachen:** Yep totally love the Rangers Apprentice series although I haven't read the last three books yet as I don't have but I will when I get my first pay lol. Halt will be in here eventually (I love his gruff nature). Thanks for reviewing :D


	16. Aurelian

**Protection of the Nightfury**

**Warnings:**** Ok so some yaoi is about to start so no complaints, there will be kissing, hugging and possible lime no lemons yet ;) **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't How To Train Your Dragon in any way shape or form, the plot is mine but if it' similar to someone else's I don't care so please don't go on about it. OC's are mine as well**

"_Italics"_ **will be Toothless speaking to Hiccup**

_::Italics:: _**will be other dragons speaking to Hiccup**

'_Italics'_ **will be thoughts**

'"_Italics'"_ **another language **

**AN:**** sorry for the week absence but I hope you like this chapter, it's longer than the last one for sure lol **

**Enjoy **

Chapter 16: Aurelian

It took a week of flying to reach Aurelian and the sight of the city left Hiccup short of breath. It was beautiful

A large majestic castle stood tall above a small bustling town, its bright red slate roof was unusual and made the castle stand out even more than the stark white walls, also on top of the tallest tower was a metal figure of a roaring dragon again unusual but effective. The town itself was made up of loads of brick houses and the streets were lined with stalls selling a variety of items from clothing to food to woodwork and weapons.

Another thing that caught Hiccup's eye from his place in the tree he had chosen, deciding it would be safer for Toothless to hide in the shadows of the bushes than fly over the town, was the occasional figure cloaked in green. Rangers. A brief smile flitted across Hiccup's face, he would catch sight of one before losing sight of them all together, such was the power of the useful cloaks.

Climbing back down the tree swiftly he jumped from the last branch only to come face to point with the tip of an arrow. Freezing his movements Hiccup slowly lifted his hands to show he meant no harm he also raised his head to see a short but well muscled figure holding a long bow with a green cloak. His heart pounded in his chest and the figure seemed to regard him closely when a deafening roar echoed in the forest and Toothless burst out of the bushes to the left and tackled the man to the floor, knocking the long bow away and pinned said man with his paws snarling at the person who dared threaten _his_ hatchling

"Easy Toothless," Hiccup placed a calming hand on his dragon and gentle scratched the scales, "I'm not hurt," he looked at the man to find his hood had come off showing a sun kissed face with piercing onyx eyes and brown hair which was oddly cut and greying

"Let him up Toothless," The Nightfury regarded his Rider with steady green/yellow eyes before slowly removing his paw allowing the man to scramble to his feet. Toothless kept his body between the man and his boy just in case, his scales were a lot tougher than Hiccup's flesh.

"He won't hurt you, Toothless only attacked you because you threatened me," The man's hand, Hiccup saw, had touched the top of a blue hilted knife at his waist, "I really mean no harm,"

"Then what are you doing here?" The man's voice was gruff and suspicious and his grip of the knife hilt never faltered

"A friend told me to come here and explore," Hiccup was also cursing himself for leaving the iron oak leaf in his pack instead of clasped at his throat, because from the look of the cloak and the brass oak leaf clasped at the man's own throat he was a Ranger, "You may know him, he's a Ranger as well, William Lox," Hiccup saw visible surprise in the man's eyes

"What was your name boy?" The grip on the knife relaxed slightly and Toothless started to stop growling

"Hiccup,"

Recognition shone in the man's eyes and his hand came off the knife completely causing Toothless to stop growling and his eyes to go from slits to the rounded pupils now that his boy was no longer in direct harm but he didn't move his body from his place beside Hiccup

"Yes Will wrote to us about you, said you may come our way in a couple of weeks," Now Hiccup blinked in shock, he didn't know Will had told the Rangers about him, "Show me the iron oak leaf," Shaking his head Hiccup cautiously reached into his pack at Toothless's side and pulled out the iron oak leaf and showed it to the man before clasping it at his throat on the cloak once more resolving not to removing whilst in Aurelian

The man nodded and straighten up, "Yes Will told us all about the, how did he phrase it, 'crazy boy riding a blue/black dragon he called Toothless', now I see my foolish apprentice was correct. You are foolish," Hiccup visibly bristled at that comment but didn't say anything, he had the distinct feeling he did not want to enter a battle of words with this particular Ranger

"I'm Halt, Will's former Master, and as you know a Ranger. We were actually hoping you'd come," That made Hiccup tilt his head, forest green eyes encouraging the Ranger to continue, "We're in need of your help,"

"What kind of help?" But Halt shook his head

"Not here, don't know whose listening, the castle, one hour," With that the man melted into the forest shadows and Hiccup huffed. Really would a please of goodbye kill the man. Turning he rested his hand on Toothless's neck

"What do you think they need help with bud?"

"_I'm not sure Hiccup, but I am curious,"_ The soothing voice of the Nightfury settled the last of his shot nerves

"I am as well, must be bad if their asking a stranger for help," With that he climbed on Toothless made himself comfortable in the saddle before motioning for the Nightfury to take off. He absently hoped Halt told the castle guards he would be flying in or else they would get a very nasty surprise and possibly a plasma bolt if they threaten him

HTTYD

Halt had not told the guards to expect a dragon.

It was annoying and funny at the same time to see these human screaming and running around in terror. Not one of them thought to shoot arrows or throw lances, not that either would do much good since they were quite high up still. What was even funnier was when Halt rode in and started to berate them for acting like children before waving them to land. They did so and Hiccup had a smirk on his face at the sight of several men edging away from both Halt and the Nightfury

"Amusing," He said to Halt who just gave him a withering look before motioning him inside but Hiccup shook his head

"Nope I'm staying with Toothless," He wasn't stupid enough to leave his main source of protection in an unknown land, and whilst he could fight, in a number of ways actually, he still preferred to know his dragon was close.

Before Halt could say anything a strong voice cut across him

"Its fine Halt, we are asking him for help after all," The figure walking towards them was so very handsome. Tall and well muscled, strong jaw line and brilliant blue/purple eyes with combed back black hair and a simple silver crown sitting on his brow, he was dressed finely but also comfortably with black trousers tucked into brown calf length boots, white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a sword at his left hip letting Hiccup know the man was right handed

"Welcome to Aurelian, I am Daniel Redmot, Crown Prince of Aurelian," The man gave a slight bow of his head to Hiccup out of respect and Hiccup saw the people behind the Prince actually bowed at the waist or curtsy for the women.

"I'm Hiccup, this is Toothless," The dragon gave a slight growl and turned his head so his neck was curled around Hiccup, a sign that the boy was under the firm protection of the Nightfury, "Pleasure to meet you, now what is it you want help with?" Hiccup was never one to beat around the bush really, also he was so very curious

"Come we'll talk in the great hall, your dragon may come in as well," Daniel motioned for them to walk forward and after sharing a look they did and Daniel stepped into line with Hiccup as they walked.

"_Be careful here Hiccup, whilst I sense no deception or ill will from the Prince, I cannot be certain of the others,"_ Toothless voice made Hiccup smile and scratch the scales briefly

"I will," He got confused looks but he gave no explanation to them, they would all eventually realise that he was speaking to Toothless, just like Will did.

The doors of the great hall opened and Hiccup smiled at the inside. Regal. Decorative. Fit for a king. The walls were lined with gold and various paintings. The ceiling was very high and several doors could be seen in different parts. Up ahead was a dais where three thrones stood. One in the centre had a high back cushioned with red velvet and was made of gold with intricate patterns carved into. Obviously the king's throne. Beside it were two small high back green cushioned thrones made of silver. One had a heart carved into the top which Hiccup assumed was the Queen's throne the other had a dragon which he assumed was Daniel's. That assumption proved correct when the man sat in that seat

Servant came in with other chairs and set them down and people all stood next to their seats until the only free one was directly in front of Daniel, "Sit," They all sat but Hiccup who narrowed his eyes, he didn't follow orders any more so when the Crown Prince's eyes rested on his own, the order written plain as day Hiccup merely picked his head up higher

"I'll stand," his voice cold, letting the man know he didn't like being order around and wouldn't take it. Not even from the Crown Prince.

"You insolent whelp," A man suddenly stood from his chair, hand raised to hit the small boy when he was suddenly thrown back into the wall by Toothless tail. Swords were unsheathed by the guards and Toothless started to growl and curled his body around Hiccup who hadn't taken his eyes from Daniel

"Enough," The Prince's strong voice rang out and the guards paused, "Leave him, the dragon was only react to a threat to his Rider," Hiccup could hear the smile the Prince refused to show. "He doesn't have to do as I ask, he is not Aurelian,"

"Hiccup," The Rider cut across Daniel and the man from before made to saying something but Halt stood up

"Stop with the pompous attitude Jeff, we're asking Hiccup for his help, lay off," The threat was clear and Jeff did back off, sitting back down pouting like a petulant child.

"I apologise Hiccup, the council is normally more ….. focused, but lately we've had great problems." His eyes were tired and sad and Hiccup found himself wanting to make that sadness leave.

"What do you need help with?" Hiccup leaned into Toothless whose tail was wrapped around his waist firmly but gently

"My father, King Edward, is sick," The Prince bit his lip and Hiccup could see the well concealed tears before the man managed to blink them away, "The only way to cure him is the root of a plant deep within the mountains however these caves are ….. guarded, by dragons," That caught Hiccup's and Toothless attention, "Every attempt to get this root fails and we end up with more and more dead people, I ….. I attempted this myself but," He lifted his shirt to show a well bandaged side that was dotted with red, "When Will wrote of you I hoped you would come so I could ask …" He cut himself off and Hiccup found himself moving from Toothless slightly

"No to beg you help my father. Travel to the mountains and get that root, please," The man literally fell to the floor, unable to hold off his tears any longer, desperation colouring his voice as his head touched his chin

"Highness," Cried of outrage went out from all bar Hiccup and Halt at the desperate display but the man paid it no mind he just clasped his hand together and repeated 'please help me' over and over

Hiccup shared a look with Toothless, _"It is up to you Hiccup, I will follow wherever you lead," _The sheer loyalty Toothless gave him was astounding really and Hiccup found himself hugging the dragon tightly before he walked up to the Crown Prince and laid a gentle hand on the man muscled shoulder, 'he's very handsome' a blush rose at that and Hiccup pushed the feeling away

"I'll do it," The simple statement made silence return and Daniel looked up hope glittering in his amazing eyes, "You will?"

Hiccup nodded and took a hold of Daniel's hands and the pulled the man up, Daniel stood willingly knowing the slight boy wouldn't have the strength needed to lift him, "I will help your father, but I'll need a few things first,"

"Typical," Was muttered from Jeff and Hiccup sent him a glare

"I need a map of the area, some supplies for the journey and most importantly a detailed list of any dragons you've seen, including sketches of them holding as much detail as possible, any weakness you may have seen and where they were," Daniel nodded straight away

"Go get what he needs," A woman in a white dress came forward, her blonde hair over her shoulder in a simple but effective complex braid, "It may take a few days to gather all the information Highness but I shall get right on it," With that she bowed and swept out of the room

"Write a list of what you'll need for the trip I'll make sure you have everything," a man in armour said to Hiccup before he also bowed and left

"Jeff, prepare rooms in my wing for Hiccup and Toothless, they'll stay together if they wish," The man scowled but bowed and left to carry out his task. Then the rest of them bowed and let when no more orders came leaving Hiccup alone with his Nightfury and the Prince

"Thank you so much," The gratefulness in Daniel's voice made Hiccup blush and turn his head away

"It's no problem, but first how did your father get sick?"

Guilt clouded over in Daniel's stunning eyes before it was gone, "During a banquet a week ago, we do not know exactly what was used, but the root we seek cures all types of poison, my physician called it Guerison, which is French for cure," Hiccup nodded, he remember hearing tales of the root from his days in Berk when Yohan came, he even showed Hiccup what the plant looked like. A very large red flower with a vivid yellow centre that was poisonous to the touch, the stem was brown and smelled foul, or so Yohan said, but if you could dig the flower up and cut off the root it would cure most poisons

"I know of it," Hiccup pressed his hand to his chin, "It will be difficult though, the flower itself is highly poisonous to the slightest brush of bare skin," He started hard at the wall in thought. He needed something strong, gloves would break easily if caught, and the metal covered gloves soldiers wore were too heavy and stiff to allow Hiccup proper movement to extract the root with damaging it

The sound of heavy scratching brought him out of his thoughts to see Toothless using his hind leg to scratch his underbelly, allowing a few black scales to fall to the floor,

"_Sorry I'm shedding," _The Nightfury sounded very annoyed and his hind leg gave one last powerful scratch, dislodging a few more scales before stopping. Hiccup walked forward and bit his lip, "May I?" He motioned to the scales that Toothless was about to ingest

"_Go ahead, I don't mind,"_ Hiccup picked one up and tried to bend it between his hands, "Do you think it's possible to create gloves with these?" He turned to his dragon who had sat back and watched his Rider

"_Possibly, you'd need to use my plasma to do it,"_ It was why dragon's ate their scales after shedding them, only in the fires of their stomachs could they be destroyed. "It could work, they'd be light enough for me to move my hands freely but strong enough not to break at the slightest tear," Toothless

"Could you ingest them first let them melt for a few seconds them bring it back up into moulds," Toothless loved it when his human thought, he came up with the most brilliant things,

"_Theoretically it's possible, worth a shot," _Toothless said, he never known it to be done but there was no reason why he couldn't. The worst that could happen is that it doesn't work

"Alright, any scales you shed keep them, we'll try it tomorrow morning," Hiccup turned to Daniel who looked faintly amused,

"Do you always talk to your dragon?" Hiccup gave a small smile

"Yes I get a better answer," The boy winked at Toothless gave a gummy grin

"_Hiccup I'm going to explore, shout if you need me,"_ The Nightfury nudge Hiccup's side and the boy removed his long bow and quiver but left the pack on Toothless knowing it would be safer with the dragon before giving his most loyal friend and father figure a hug "Be safe," The dragon left quickly

"Don't worry he's only exploring," Daniel nodded and gave a quick order to the guard by the door to spread the word of the Nightfury so he wasn't harmed and that he was under the protection of the Crown

"Would you like a tour?" Hiccup nodded and blushed slightly when Daniel offered his arm like a gentleman would to a lady, and even though Hiccup was no lady he took it with only the slightest hesitation

"I'd love to,"

HTTYD

Their tour took them to the gardens, which was now Hiccup's favourite place. The gardens were large and well looked after with a lot of flowers growing and even a few fruit trees. There was a pond and a small waterfall. "I see your dragon has found this place Rider," Daniel said with a laugh when he saw the Nightfury curled up in the grass dozing, Toothless's ear flicked up when he heard them and he opened an eye in greeting

"_Ask him if I could sleep here?" _Rolling his eyes Hiccup did as requested, "He likes the grass," Was the only explanation he gave but Daniel allowed it

"Your rooms will be right there," He pointed to a window above the gardens, "I thought you'd enjoy the view," Another blush streaked across Hiccup's face and he hear Toothless laugh

"What?" He turned sharply to his dragon who was lazing around

"_You like him, I can smell it on you," _The tease made Hiccup go redder much to Daniels confusion as Hiccup strode over to the dragon

"I do not,"

Toothless regarded his boy carefully, he knew very well that Hiccup liked this male, _"Yes you do, but that's ok," _He placed his head on Hiccup's chest gently and purred as Hiccup wrapped him into a hug automatically, "_What your father did was wrong because you are his son but also because he would have forced you, but if you mated with this male it would not be wrong because you both want it,"_ Hiccup flared red again but didn't deny his dragons words, he did like Daniel. A lot.

"Maybe," He gave a firm squeeze before walking off with Daniel

HTTYD

Daniel led Hiccup to the Rider's room chatting away about certain aspects of his family's history but really the Crown Prince just wanted to stare at the beautiful boy. Hiccup was delightful. So full of energy and wonderful ideas as Daniel found out when Hiccup explained his idea with his Nightfury's scales. Daniel loved seeing the way those intelligent vivid forest green eyes lit up when he spoke about Toothless, how is auburn hair practically glowed like fire when they were in the garden under the sun and that creamy milky skin was just begging to be marked. But he could also see Hiccup's under laying sadness and hurt which infuriated him. How could anybody hurt such a beautiful person was beyond him.

"Highness?" Hiccup's gentle voice brought Daniel out of his thoughts

"Dan," Hiccup blinked "Call me Dan, Hiccup," The Crown Prince stepped forward so that Hiccup was pressed against the wall flushed against his own body. The red that painted the boys checks was delicious

"Alright, Dan," Said man brushed a hand against the boys cheek gently before drawing away, "This way," He took Hiccup's hand in his own and drew him to the left and pushed a oak door opened

"Your room," The room was beautiful but simple

High ceiling, walls painted white with soft leaf patterns on, a four poster bed pushed against the wall opposite the window which was large enough for Toothless to fly through if he wanted to. A wardrobe and chest of draws next to each other beside the window, a desk and chair under it. A dresser with a mirror on stood proudly next to the door with a brush sitting on it

"There are clothes in the cupboard you may wear if you wish," Daniel's smooth voice whispered into his ear and Hiccup to find the Prince pressed against his own body, but he didn't feel scared. Not when the door closed or when Daniel caressed his cheek lovingly. Their eyes locked

Forest green against blue/purple

Then Daniel leaned in and pressed his lips to Hiccup's own in a gentle chaste kiss and when Hiccup didn't protest the kiss in anyway the kiss evolved into something more passionate as Daniel's hands drew Hiccup closer to his body resting on the smaller males back.

Hiccup wrapped his own arms around Daniel's neck and pressed himself up closer and when he felt Daniel's tongue touch his lips he parted them nervously allowing Daniel's tongue to slip inside his mouth and dance with his own tongue.

They broke away when breathing became needed but still stayed close, Hiccup opened his eyes that had slid shut at some point to gaze straight into the intense blue/purple eyes he was coming to adore. "Hiccup," His name was spoke so softly and loving that Hiccup just about melted as Daniel guided him backwards until they fell back on to the bed with a soft barely heard sound

"Your beautiful Hiccup," With that the Prince devoured the Rider's mouth once more and this time Hiccup was more confident in returning the kiss. Pressing his body upwards, caressing Daniel's tongue with his own. He felt Daniel pull away from the kiss and made to protest when that sinful mouth came down on the side of his neck kissing gently before nipping and licking at white skin. Panting for breath Hiccup bit his lip when Daniel came to a very sensitive spot at the junction of his neck and shoulder and started to suckle there. His breathing hitched in pleasure and his eyes slid shut but when he felt Daniel's hand creep under his clothing and caress his stomach his mind flashed back to his near rape and he yelled out protest in panic and pushed the older away and shoved his top down and held it down

Daniel was stunned when he was shoved away from Hiccup so suddenly, he was sure the smaller had been enjoying it by the breathless moans he heard but when he looked at Hiccup all he could see was fear shinning in the those brilliant forest green eyes and Hiccup's slender body was shaking. "I'm sorry, I," Hiccup couldn't finish his sentence and Daniel drew him into a hug

"No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you," Daniel just held the boy but he wouldn't calm, when the doors opened and the Nightfury came in Hiccup threw himself at Toothless and buried himself within the warm body of his dragon

"_Hiccup? What happened?"_ Toothless really didn't need to ask, he could smell the pheromones of both his boy and Daniel, the lust was heavy and so was the arousal but now all he could smell was fear from Hiccup and sorrow and guilt from Daniel who was now standing

"I'll leave you to it, tell him I'm sorry," With that the Prince left Rider and Dragon in peace, at the door he instructed Hiccup not to be disturbed by anyone before he went into his own room opposite Hiccup's.

Hiccup slowly calmed, feeling safe as his dragon wrapped him up in a hug with both tail curled around his waist and wings folding around him, "I got scared," He whispered to Toothless who had sat back on his haunches purring, "We were kissing and when his hand went under my top I thought about ….. him, that night," Hiccup cocked on a sob and Toothless cooed at his youngling

"_Hush now, your safe, I'll always keep you safe,"_ Hiccup knew deep down that Daniel would have stopped if Hiccup voiced it, and if he hadn't Toothless would have stopped it. "He probably hates me," Toothless shook his head,

"_No hatchling he doesn't, all he felt was sorrow for your pain and guilt thinking he caused it. Daniel does not hate you,"_ They both sat like that till the sun had set casting an orange glow over the room

"_Maybe you should tell him what happened,"_ Toothless suggested and Hiccup looked thoughtful. It took him a few days to trust Will but for some reason he trusted the Crown Prince, there was something so comforting about the man, familiar almost. "Yes I will," With that he gave Toothless a firm scratch under the chin before walking out. The guard gave him a firm salute as he left and Hiccup paused before knocking on Daniel's door

"Enter," Came the cold reply and Hiccup winced before stealing himself and walking in

"Highness I am so sorry," Hiccup started but paused when he saw Jeff standing opposite Dan, anger in every line of his body

"What are you doing?" Hiccup's eyes narrowed at Jeff, the man looked to be threatening Dan, and Hiccup wouldn't have it

"Move away from him now Jeff," The name was spat out and both men looked shocked but Jeff did as told when he saw the threat within the Rider's eyes "My word is final Jeff now get out," The man couldn't fast enough and Hiccup turned to Daniel

"Hiccup I'm sorry if I made you uncom," He was cut off when Hiccup crushed their mouths together in a hot kiss

"No I ….. I want to tell you my tale," And he did, from the beatings off his father to the fact the village knew of the beatings and did nothing but heap cruel words on to the boy. He told Daniel of how he met Toothless and learnt from him, although he did leave out being a Dragon Soul. Then he told him of his near rape by his own father which was why he got scared and pushed Daniel away

By the end of the tale, night had firmly settled and Daniel pulled Hiccup into a hug, "I will never force you into something you didn't want Hiccup, if you get nervous tell me, if you want to stop whatever we're doing tell me and I will," And Hiccup didn't doubt his words so when Daniel kissed him he returned with as much vigour and passion as Daniel gave him

When he pushed onto the bed gently he neither resisted or broke the kiss. Hiccup gasped and arched in pleasure as Daniel started to kiss his neck and suck on the junction making the mark from before even redder, then Hiccup felt it, the careful slide of Daniel's hand against his clothed side, he felt Daniel pull away from his neck, his hand paused at the hem of Hiccup's shirt, a question within those amazing eyes and Hiccup gave a small nod, he couldn't and didn't want to stop because his memory of affection was ruined

"I'll replace all those cruel touches with loving ones," Daniel whispered into Hiccup's ear as he slowly slid Hiccup's shirt off his body. The Crown Prince didn't give any reaction to the scars since he knew Hiccup would have them, he simply pressed his lips to each one and ran his tongue over them as if to sooth the pain, and slowly Hiccup relaxed and gave himself fully into the pleasure as Daniel's hot wet mouth came over his pink dusky nipples suckling the left whilst rubbing his fingers over the right whilst the left hand travelled down to rub against Hiccup's stomach

_**LIME! **_

The rider gave a moan as Dan's tongue travelled down his chest and dipped into his belly button. Next Hiccup's trousers and boxers met the floor, and the rider felt slightly nervous which he showed by shifting slightly and Dan gave him a gentle smile before he nuzzled his stomach kissing the junction of his groin before licking up Hiccup's manhood slowly, the hardness twitching in appreciation of the affection. Unable to hold back his moans of delight as Dan's mouth slid over his member, encasing him in warmth that was pure blissful pleasure like he never felt before. Arching his back slightly Hiccup closed his eyes and bit his lip when Dan slid the member out of his mouth he whinnied at the loss

"Don't close your eyes, I want to watch your beautiful forest green eyes cloud over in pleasure," He applied delicious pressure to Hiccup's member and against his leg he could feel's Dan member was hard as well, "I want to watch your eyes as you cum for the first time due to someone else," With that he slid back down swiftly and Hiccup's moans filled the air. Daniel watched carefully as Hiccup's lush eyes got darker with the lust and pleasure he felt as he carefully worked Hiccup's member with his mouth, his hands rubbed soothing yet arousing circles on Hiccup's hips. The Crown Prince knew the boy wouldn't last long and was defiantly a virgin in every way. The thought made his own member twitch in delight then to Dan's shook Hiccup started to rub his leg against Dan's cock, causing the man to moan deeply around Hiccup's length which in turn caused the boy to buck slightly and Dan had to grip his hip to stop the Rider from choking him slightly

"Dan ….. uhg… I feel …." He panted heavily and Dan knew he was close so he went deep and smirked when he felt Hiccup's member twitch in his mouth but didn't release like Dan had hoped when he realised the boy was holding himself back,

"It's alright Hiccup I want you to cum for me," With that he slid straight back down and hummed loudly, the vibrations made pleasure shoot up Hiccup's spine and the boy arched up and came. Dan held Hiccup's hips down and swallowed everything the boy let go with a grin. Hiccup tasted delightful, sweet almost. When Dan knew Hiccup was spent he pulled back and licked his lips, "Delicious," He whispered into Hiccup's ear before kissing him soundly

Hiccup's breathing eased as the pleasure eased slightly and he looked at Dan with hazy forest green eyes, he felt tired but he want to help Dan so with a little effort he flipped their positions so he sat on Dan's hips he very slight weight gave no uncomforting to Dan at all

"Hiccup you don't have to," The Crown Prince said softly, he didn't want Hiccup to do anything he didn't want to but Hiccup smiled, "I want to," With that the boy unfasten the belt the Prince wore and pulled trousers and boxers down together

Dan's member was stood tall at attention and was even red at the tip from the pressure. Hiccup bit his lip, he had never given a blowjob before, but he gave a slow timid lick to the head. It tasted salty but not unpleasant. The timid act caused a heated moan to be released from Dan before the boy took the member into his mouth and slowly bobbed his head and what he couldn't swallow he caressed with dainty but firm hands. The sight of that beautiful boy between his legs sucking his member was exquisite and despite Hiccup being inexperience he was very good as he felt Hiccup relax his throat and take him down the root. Teeth scrapped gently at the foreskin adding to the pleasure and within minutes the Crown Prince was arching his own back and cuming into that delectable mouth. Hiccup was unable to swallow everything and slid back allowing some to hit his cheek and coughed.

_**END LIME!**_

Dan smiled and took a tissue and whipped the boy's face clean before kissing him. Hiccup looked nervous but smiled when Dan removed his shirt and pulled him under the blankets, "That was excellent, sure you never did that before," Hiccup blushed at the teasing and coils of fear struck up before he realised the Prince was pulling the blankets around them, "Sleep Hiccup," And he did, the Rider's eyes slid shut and he drifted off into a beautiful dreamless and restful sleep held gently within loving human arms for the first time

HTTYD

The next morning Hiccup woke up feeling well rested and warm, he felt Daniel's warm body stir next to him and smiled as the Prince opened his eyes

"Hello beautiful," Their kiss was sweet and gentle almost lazy when the door open with a crash

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Ah Jeff, lovely. Dan glared at the man and Hiccup blushed he knew they must look a state, bed-head, clothe-less and the red marks on Hiccup's skin told the man all he needed

"Get out Jeff now," The deadly tone cut across whatever the advisor was going to say and the man was remind of just whose room he stormed into. Crown Prince Daniel Redmot was no coward and no slouch in a fight and was in fact the best fighter in Aurelian, so with the little brain he had left Jeff fled

"That man is a pain in my arse," Hiccup laughed before lifting himself from the bed and pressing to Dan's back,

"Bet I could cheer you up," The tease was met with a smile,

"Really, well you best get to it young Rider, I need a lot of cheering up after that,"

HTTYD

After the 'cheering' up Hiccup had wandered into the gardens where a guard had told him Toothless was resting. He found his dragon sleeping under a tree and smile, "Hey," The Nightfury looked up at smiled

"_Hello, how are you?"_ Toothless was a moron and knew very well what his Rider did, after all Dan and Hiccup reeked of each other and whilst he knew there had been no penetrative sex he knew it would be long

"Wonderful," Toothless smile at that, he had been a while since his boy had been so relaxed

"_Good, now do you know how sex between two men happens?" _Hiccup blushed and hit the dragons arm

"Of course I know useless reptile," Toothless just laughed as his charge left in a hurry

"_Good, but if he hurts you purposely I'll kill him painfully,"_ He knew Hiccup heard him from the burst of emotions he got but the strongest one was love and gratefulness, with a sign he settled himself down once more to sleep

HTTYD

Hiccup sat at the desk reading leather bound book Alyssa brought him earlier. The woman with blonde hair told him this was all she could get with the few hours she had but he informed it was more than enough, so for the past three hours he had been studying the dragons. Only two he knew. Monstrous Nightmare and Nadders. The rest of the images were unfamiliar and worrying. One dragon in particular

A large white dragon with green spikes that could shoot ice from its mouth instead of fire. Worrying. Even more so was the fact that the men reported several smaller dragons which meant this was a nest mother. He would bet that most of these dragons were mothers since all of the reports said that there were a few babies. Great. How was he going to get around that?

**Ok done for now, sorry if you skipped the lime which took up most of this chapter but I was dying to do that for a while now. Hope you liked my chapter the next will heat up things between Dan and Hiccup more and we get see if Hiccup's idea will work, but Jeff is going to be more than a pain in the arse**

**Later **

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Storygirl99210:** Thanks so much

**Yana5:** Oh they so will, promise. Thanks for reviewing

**Kyuubi's Death:** Thanks so much for the review I'm glad you like my story and the dragons reaction in my previous chapter :D

**NomomoCutieXD:** Oh yes and those lines are very important (wink, wink). I think between 3-6 months at max, to be honest I don't even know and I'm the authoress lol lets just go with 6 months to be on the safe side lol. Thanks for reviewing

**SaiyanPrincess (Guest):** Glad you enjoyed the different perspectives I wanted to draw a few lines in Berk because those lines will be very important for when Hiccup goes back. Thanks for reading and reviewing :D

**Make war no love. War is fun:** Maybe they. Maybe they didn't. Only I know the answer lol. No its because Hiccup is a Dragon Soul so the Dragons can sense him on a certain level so they knew when he left cause his presence went further away from them (If that makes sense). Thanks for reviewing

**The dragon1010:** Thanks so much

**Teshy:** Welcome yep they are and those lines are important ;) glad you enjoyed the previous chapter despite its shortness hope you enjoyed this chapter

**Silvermane1:** Thanks a ton

**ProwlHawthorne:** No worries at all, I bet moving house is a big pain, I don't envy you but wish you luck with all the boxes XD. Glad you enjoyed my past few chapters and I hope you enjoyed this one as well :D

**Dakota51:** Thank you for reviewing :D

**HMP (Guest):** Glad you like my story, nah there won't be many fillers so I'm going to spread them out a bit, maybe every 5 chapters I'll include a filler but next time they're going to be longer (Hopefully). Not really because Hiccup had no interest in the people of Berk, he'll hear a few rumours (like above) but won't care. Thanks for reviewing

**Guest:** Thanks for reviewing, the reason why nobody speaks about what Stoick did to Hiccup is out of respect for Stoick since he's the chief, not to mention for Hiccup's pride but also because they know that nobody would care as they knew about Stoick beating his son but nobody cared or did anything to stop it. Fishlegs knows what happened vaguely but he's too scared to the chief to say anything ….. For now

**Gigglingskull:** Thanks so much

**Red Blood Moon:** Thanks so much I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

**SilverNightfall:** Thanks so much I hope you enjoyed this update

**Guest:** Not sure yet, everyone knows about Stoick beating Hiccup and why they just never cared to stop it since they all saw Hiccup as a mistake and Gothi isn't allowed to reveal the Gods plan for Hiccup at all not even to Hiccup himself. But it will come out when Hiccup returns to Berk. Thanks for reviewing


End file.
